What Are Friends For
by Soccer Freak 101
Summary: Fifth year Gryffindor Cammie Legront hasn't had any friends at all during her years at Hogwarts. Meet Sirius Black, most popular student, Marauder. They're partnered up for potions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey, guys! It's me with a new story! It's the first story I've submitted in the Marauder Era. And just so you know, it takes place in their fifth year. The story is probably really obvious about the ending, so please be nice about it. R & R!**

_Cammie's P.O.V._

School isn't exactly the happiest place on earth for me. No, my happy place is in California, right next to the beach, where I actually have friends, not at Hogwarts in England, where it's been four years and barely anyone has opened their mouth to talk to me.

I'm Muggle-born, so it's not as if I would have fit in right off the bat. But, I was expecting to have at least a couple of friends.

And my fifth year will most likely start off just the same: no friends. Usually all of the Gryffindor girls sit in one compartment, but I'm usually not included in that, since barely anyone knows I'm a Gryffindor.

It's not as if anyone makes fun of me, either. I'm just shy around new people. I didn't used to be shy, but for some reason, now I am.

"You really must hate that school in England, huh?"

I smirked at Casey's comment. We were tanning on the beach in Malibu, where I live. And I was unusually quiet, or at least unusually quiet to my Muggle friends. At Hogwarts, I'm always quiet, so they'd hardly call it unusual. 

"Well, sort of," I said. "I wish you could have gotten that letter, saying that you were magic."

Another thing about Casey: she knows I'm a witch. I couldn't keep it a secret from her, I mean, I tell her everything. That's what best friends are for.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the witch," said Casey. "It can't be that bad there."

"Barely anyone knows I exist," I said. "I really don't talk much."

"That's a shock," said Casey, giggling like the fifth graders we acted like. Too bad we're fifteen. Well, Casey's fifteen. My birthdays not until the fourth of December, and I'm not expecting any different treatment from my fellow Hogwarts students. They don't even know when my birthday is.

"I know, right?" I said.

"Doesn't anyone notice the full two pieces of parchment you send me every week?" asked Casey. She had gotten used to saying parchment, since I don't exactly use lined paper at Hogwarts.

"No, no one even notices me when I'm on my way to the owlery!" I said.

"Brits are weird," said Casey. "I mean, all the guys in California think that you're the hottest girl, ever since fifth grade! You've been asked out a million times before! Don't the Hogwarts people ever notice?"

"Not really," I said, examining my nails. "But Hogwarts is hard. I don't really take much notice of them, either."

"Yes, but that's because you always have time to work on whatever crap you're working on," said Casey. "Because you have no friends!"

"I'll make friends…eventually," I said.

"I want a full two pieces of parchment on your friend when you make one, deal?" said Casey.

"Deal," I said.

It was my last hour on the beach that I was spending with Casey. After this, I went home, showered, finished my packing, and got on a plane to England. My mother said goodbye to me at the airport, along with my little sister, who just couldn't wait to get me out of the house. But, by the end of the year, she always ends up giving me the biggest hug she can muster, because it's totally awful that I was away and that she had no one to talk to and blah blah blah. Oh, and my dad was there, too, and he gave me a strong hug and told me to try out for the Quidditch team this year (I had told my dad all about Quidditch and he bought me a broom over the summer; I've been practicing every day to be Keeper with Casey).

I landed in England in about a day. I've been doing this flight since I was eleven, and my parents started to let me do it alone when I was thirteen. And the routine has always been the same: get off the airplane, catch the Knight Bus (I learned about that when I was twelve and was pointing at something across the street), and take it to The Leaky Cauldron. I spend the night there, and then I catch the Knight Bus the next morning to King's Cross, where I'll catch the train and you probably are bored to death right now with my rants about what I do every year. I promise I'll try to stop.

But, anyways, this year was no different. And I got to the Hogwarts Express on time and found a compartment all to myself, with no one joining me until I got to Hogwarts.

The feast was fine, and then I went up to Gryffindor Tower, and fell asleep, and woke up early the next morning to practice some Quidditch. There's really not much detail to explain.

But Quidditch, so far, was good. I bewitched the Quaffle to fly at me in different directions, so I would have to catch it.

And then I got my schedule at breakfast: Potions first with Slughorn and the Slytherins.

First thing I do is walk into Potions class (Early, of course, so I don't get that awkward feeling of finding an empty seat next to some random person that doesn't want to sit near me). I set up my cauldron and only have to wait about thirty seconds before more of the class starts filing in.

"I'm telling you, Prongs, she is definitely the girl for me!"

"That's what you said last year, and she only lasted two days!"

"Well, she was horrible at snogging."

Ah, what do you know? The Marauders. They don't know I exist either.

Well, anyways, Slughorn came out (jovially, of course, because he wouldn't be Slughorn without saying his one-million-times-a-day word "Oho!"). And then, he went on about how this year, we would all be trying extra hard and blah blah blah. I was tuning him out, wishing I had some music to listen to, when all of a sudden he mentioned, "We will be splitting up into partners. And no, you will not be splitting yourselves up, I will be splitting you up, according to whom I think you will work best with. Lily and Severus, that is a definite. You two work finely together, and you make a great team. Oho, the very best is only procured from you two."

There he goes again, with that damn word.

"Frank, you will not be with Alice. Too distracting. I think you should be with Remus, that would be a good pair, yes it will. Peter, you will be with Alice, maybe she can help you out a bit. Greg, you shall be with…Millie! Maybe you two will be amazing, oho, let's hope. Ben, go with James…on the other hand, go with Mark. James, be with Delilah, and don't murder her with your concoctions. Cammie…how about you go with Sirius? Maybe you can keep him concentrated."

Whoa, hold on. Me? With Sirius? Sirius Black? One of the Marauders? Is he insane? I almost said that out loud, but I quickly stopped myself. Besides, how bad could it be?

"Wait, hold up, Slughorn," said Sirius. "I don't think there's a Cammie in this class."

Apparently, it could be that bad.

_Sirius's P.O.V._

Potions…never really my subject. I once blew up the classroom and then got two weeks of detention. Prongs was livid because apparently I missed too many Quidditch practices. Seriously, is that all he cares about? There are more important things out there! Like girls! Especially girls!

But, enough about that. We should get back to what we were talking about before…what was it again?

Aha! Potions!

Is saying 'Aha' as bad as saying 'Oho'? I should stop saying that and come up with a new word…

Great, I'm getting off topic again. All right, Potions. And Slughorn was assigning partners.

And then he said I would be with Cammie. Who the hell is Cammie?

"Wait, hold up, Slughorn," I said rather rudely. I haven't said the word 'Professor' in over two years, ever since my mum told me to start being respectful to my elders. Yeah, like I'm really going to listen to her. "I don't think there's a Cammie in this class."

"Mr. Black, there is," said Slughorn patiently. He thinks I'm stupid and that I cheat. Cheating is for the wimps that don't study! Okay, so I don't exactly study…I more along the lines of…well…do nothing. I'm just great at life!

Like this one time, we snuck into the Slytherin Dungeon, and…

"Mr. Black? Mr. Black? Black, are you even listening?"

Oh, right. Slughorn was talking.

"Sorry, dozed off for a bit," I said. "Where were you?"

"You're partner is seated in the desk in front of you," said Slughorn slowly. "Oho, boy, I swear you must have a short-term memory loss or something."

Wow, that's rather rude of a teacher to say.

"Wow, that's rather rude of a teacher to say." I actually said it out loud. Oh, well. Everyone's used to me not thinking before I speak. Slughorn should be used to it as well.

And he chose to ignore my comment.

"Everyone move and sit next to your partner!"

I didn't have to kick anyone out of any seat, because the seat next to this girl that I was working with was empty.

"Wow, you must have social problems or something," I said. "No one's sitting next to you."

"Not a big surprise, really," said the girl with an American accent.

I gasped. "You're American!" I exclaimed.

The girl shrugged shyly. "Yeah, I guess."

"Are you, like, a transfer student or something?" I asked. I don't think Hogwarts has ever had a transfer student. That would be so cool if she was a transfer student!

"No," the girl said. "I'm just from America. And I don't think there's a school there."

"Actually, there is," I said, proud to know something that this _American_ didn't. "You have to send an application to get in, though."

"Oh," said the girl. "That explains it, then."

"Explains what?" I asked. Was I not paying attention? Crap.

But the girl seemed totally calm when she said this, as if she hadn't told me yet. "I'm Muggleborn."

"Oh," I said. That explains a lot. Maybe that's why Slughorn said she would keep me concentrated or whatever. Muggleborns are usually smart and good at magic.

Then, the potion ingredients were put up on the board. And soon, that girl came back with the ingredients…wait, when had she left to get the ingredients?

Damn. Must have dozed off. Oh, well, it's not like I won't pass this class.

"Come on, let's start," said the girl, taking some weird potion ingredient and chopping it up.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Cammie Legront," said the girl. She was still shy. Well, it must be because she's next to me. I mean, most girls do refer to me as a sex god. She must be nervous.

"Well, I'm Sirius Black," I said in a comforting, don't-be-so-nervous tone. "Good to meet you."

"Likewise," said the girl, leaving the conversation there. I leaned back in my chair casually.

"So…which state do you live in?" I asked.

"California," said Cammie shortly.

"Which city?"

"Malibu."

And the conversation was left there. Wow, she must be really shy. Am I really that hot?

"So…have any friends where you come from?" I asked.

"Yes," said Cammie.

Wow, what's with the one-word answers?

"Wow, what's with the one-word answers?" I asked.

Cammie shrugged. Oh, so now a no-word answer, huh? Well, I bet I can break the ice!

"So what's your friend's name?" I asked.

"I have a lot," said Cammie.

"And how many do you have at Hogwarts?"

Cammie looked uncertain when answering, as if not wanting to tell me. "None."

What the hell? How can you go to Hogwarts for four years and have no freaking friends?

"What the hell? How can you go to Hogwarts for four years and have no freaking friends?"

"I don't know," said Cammie. "I'm shy in new places."

"That's obvious," I said. "What do you do on Hogsmeade trips, then? Or at Quidditch games, huh? What do you do there?"

"I go occasionally," said Cammie defensively.

"You have no social life," I said stubbornly.

"I know," said Cammie.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes. Cammie was still busy chopping up…whatever she was chopping up. So I took the rat spleen and started chopping that up, just to busy myself.

"So what are the names of your friends?" I asked. Have I already asked that? Damn, I must really have a short memory.

"Do you want me to name all of them?" asked Cammie.

"Yeah," I said.

"There's Casey, Mackenna, Jordan, Samuel but he goes by Sam or Sammy, Danny, Sandra but we all call her Sandy just to annoy her, Miguel, Josh (short for Joshamee which we occasionally call him to be annoying), Andrew, and Geoff."

How the—

"How the hell can you have so many friends in California but none at Hogwarts?"

This girl is so confusing.

"I'm shy," said Cammie. "It's not a crime. Oh, yeah, I'm going to be arrested for lack of social abilities, right?"

I laughed. For someone who has anti-social problems, she's pretty funny.

But Cammie stopped talking right there and went back to working on our potion. And she even threw out the rat spleen I had worked so hard on chopping up. Turns out it didn't even need to be chopped up at all.

Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

On July fourth, as I watched the fireworks, I realized something

**A/N: here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy! Hope I didn't take too long to post it!**

Cammie's P.O.V.

I've heard of Sirius Black. Hell, everyone has. I mean, he dates almost every girl at Hogwarts.

Well, I'm the almost part. He hasn't dated me yet.

Anyways, he comes from some huge line of purebloods that have all been put into Slytherin. Even his brother was put into Slytherin. I think he's the only exception or something like that. 

Well, anyways, I didn't want to get too worked up over being Potion partners with Sirius. I mean, he's just Sirius. He's not going to ask me out, even though he has asked just about every other girl out that's not in Slytherin. 

At our next Potion's class, Sirius came in and looked confused. His best mate, James, had gone to sit next to Delilah, his Potion's partner.

"What the hell?" said Sirius. "James, why aren't you sitting next to me?"

"Because Delilah's my Potion's partner," said James. "Don't you remember who your Potions partner is?"

"Of course I do," said Sirius, standing up straight. "I bet I know my Potion's partner better than you know yours."

"What's her name?"

"It's a girl?"

"Uh…I think."

I had half a mind to yell out, "I'm here! My name is Cammie, so stop ignoring me!" but I didn't. I had more self control then Sirius.

"Sirius?" I said, quietly but just loud enough for Sirius to hear me. He turned to face me. "I'm your Potion's partner."

"Oh, yeah! Clara!"

"No…Cammie."

"That was my second guess."

Yeah, right.

He sat down next to me, and started shooting spitballs at James, who shot them right back. Then, Sirius threw a crumpled piece of parchment at Remus, who looked startled at first, but then threw it back. Then, Slughorn came in. 

Sirius, however, still threw the crumpled piece of parchment at Remus.

"Sirius!" said Slughorn. "Stop this nonsense right now!"

Sirius shrugged. 

Professor Slughorn then told us what potion we were going to make, and I set off to get our stuff. Sirius just sat there, writing something on a piece of parchment. 

"What's your name again?" he asked me.

"Cammie," I said. 

"Oh, right," said Sirius. 

He just sat there while I made the potion again. I don't care, though. I wanted a good grade on this.

"Good job," he said at the end. 

"Thanks," I said shyly. Why the hell was I so shy? He probably won't even remember me in an hour. He didn't remember me in the beginning of class. I'm just the girl that's not crushing on Sirius Black.

"So why are you so shy?" Damn. Did Sirius have to ask that?

I shrugged. "I…just am, I guess."

"Am I the first person you've ever talked to at Hogwarts?" he asked. "If I am, I'm going to feel very special."

"No," I said. "I talked to this one girl in first year, on the train ride, but when some other girls came along and asked who she was sitting with, she said she didn't know and that it was some loser. No one's really talked to me since."

Sirius looked dumbfounded. Well, that look fits him. 

"So that's just it?" he asked after a couple of minutes. "Some girl said you were a loser and no one's talked to you since then?"

"Yeah," I said, shrugging shyly once again.

"Why would someone call you a loser without giving you a reason?" asked Sirius incredulously. "And you didn't say anything about it?" 

I shook my head no. "Well, what was I going to say?" I asked. "That I wasn't a loser? That I was the most popular girl in Malibu, California? Yeah, then they'd like me. No, they wouldn't. They'd think I was full of myself. And I don't want a rep like that."

"You're not full of yourself, you don't talk at all," said Sirius. "In fact, it's quite annoying. You need to talk more."

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" said Sirius. "Well, no wonder you have no friends! If you don't talk, no one's going to talk to you!"

"You are."

Sirius shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a nice person."

I shrugged and looked the other way. 

Oh, boy. Was this year going to be fun! Not!

"I think you need to be more extraverted," said Sirius suddenly.

It's a wonder he even knew what the word meant.

"I am," I said defensively. "Just not here."

"Well, I'm going to teach you to be extraverted at Hogwarts," said Sirius. "We are going to discover the art of conversations."

Does he think of this crap in his spare time or something?

"So, do you have any siblings?" he asked. I nodded. "No, no, no! You say yes, you have however many, and then you name them! Oh, and you say if they're your brother or sister, and if they're younger, older, or your twin. Now, let's try this again. So, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have one little sister named Abby," I said. 

There was a moment of silence. "Now you're supposed to ask me if I have any siblings."

This is a load of crap.

"This is a load of crap," I said, turning in my seat to look at him. "You're teaching me to be extraverted? I know how to be extraverted! But maybe you never thought that I just don't like to talk. And maybe, the reason I'm not asking about you is because I already know that you have a little brother named Regulus. I know that you are a pureblood, part of the Black family, all of which have gone to Slytherin except for you. Maybe, the reason I'm not asking about you is because I don't want to know about you!"

Sirius was quiet for a moment.

"Wow, that's sort of rude to say," he said. 

_Sirius P.O.V._

What the hell is wrong with that Cammie girl? I mean, one minute—no, one second—she's all nice and quiet, and then the next second, she's all mean and rude and…and bitchy. 

Is she bipolar? 

Is that what it's called? Whenever I think of the word bipolar, I think of a multi-colored polar bear that's blue and purple and red—colors of the rainbow, I guess.

Hey, I was once taught a song about the rainbow. It sang all the colors of the rainbow.

_Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple!_

_Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple!_

_Red, orange, yellow, green, blue purpleeeeeee…_

_All the colors of the raaaaainbowwwwww!_

"Uh…Sirius?"

James looked over at me. "What?" I said.

"What the hell were you just singing?" he hissed.

Shit. Was I singing that out loud?

"Was I singing that out loud?" I asked, looking around our classroom. Our Transfiguration class was staring at me. 

"I thought the last color of the rainbow was violet," said Peter.

"No, it's purple," I said. "Why would it be violet? That's a name, not a color."

"You're an idiot, Padfoot," said Remus.

"Is it that time of month already?" I shot back. Remus's face reddened, and a couple of the people in our class laughed. Well, of course they laughed, I was the one who made the joke, after all.

Evans shot me a death glare. Due to an unexpected surprise visit she had once paid to visit near the Whomping Willow, she had witnessed Remus transform into a werewolf. Remus had been running all around school campus that night, but luckily Evans ran back inside the castle and locked the doors.

Well, lucky for Evans. As for me, I would have been fine if Remus had eaten her.

So, I shot a death glare back at her, and she rolled her eyes at me. Whatever. Like I care what she does. 

Man, this class is boring. I swear, it's not as if I'm going to use this crap later in life. That's what Transfiguration is: crap. And if you're wondering what kind of crap it is, it's from some creature that is unnamed because it is too ugly to be named. And it shits this huge load of crap that, if it shit that crap at Hogwarts, we would all have to evacuate the school. No wizard-made thing would be able to remove it.

How do I know of this creature, you ask? I once asked it to shit on my house, so I would have a reason to leave it. But, instead, it left this shitload of crap right next to me, and I had to run away. I almost died. 

But then, the creature chased after me, and it turned into this war between me and this stupid gigantic unnamable animal. And soon, it was chasing me down streets, trying to shit on me but I was too fast for it and—

"Black? Black, answer me!"

I looked up. "Yes, Professor?" I said.

"Were you even paying attention to me?"

"Of course I was," I said. "Why wouldn't I pay attention to you, Minnie?"

Professor McGonagall sighed and rubbed her temples. She does that quite frequently when I'm around, as if I give her migraines or something. Well, she needs to admit that, if she was my age or younger, she would consider me a sex god too.

"Black," she said, as if there were only a few words she was able to utter. "Detention. Friday night. My office."

"It's a date, Minnie!" I shouted out. The class started laughing, and I smiled around the room, noticing every Gryffindor and Ravenclaw around. Then, I did a double take. Only then did I notice that Cammie was there. But she was sitting in the back, alone at a table. Even Evans was ignoring her, and I thought Evans would have at least tried to be nice enough to sit next to her. I mean, it's one of the annoying qualities that Evans has about her.

Cammie glanced at me, and then glanced away. Then, she started writing on her piece of parchment, as if right now it were the most important thing in the world. Yeah, right. School's not important enough. I mean, it's not as if wizard's go to collage. 

Is that what it's called? Collage? I'm never sure. These Muggles are so confusing. I'll ask James.

"Prongs?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What's that school that Muggles go to after their…uh…He School or something like that."

"What the hell is He School? Is it where they teach you to be a man?"

"Uh…I guess."

"Padfoot, you have it all wrong," said Remus. "It's High School, and after High School you go to college."

"Aha! I was right! It is collage!"

"No, not collage, college."

"Oh." I bet Remus could hear the disappointment in my voice. He's always the first to sense someone's emotions. It's as if he's gay or something. But, then again, he is the only one of the Marauders that has managed to keep a girl for longer than two months. 

Well, except for Peter, but Peter has never had a girl. 

I wonder if he likes anyone.

"Hey, Wormtail?" I whispered.

"What?" Peter whispered back.

"Do you like anyone?" Peter looked confused. "You know, as in a girl." He still looked confused. "Do you have a crush on anyone? Like anyone as more than a friend?"

The whole class was looking at us now. My last two sentences must have been louder than I had thought. 

"Black," said McGonagall, trying to stay calm. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"Uh…yes," I said. "My girlfriend, Ashley Smith, is hot!"

Since Ashley was a year younger than me, she was not in this class. However, the class did chuckle appreciatively and clap at my statement. Within two hours, it would be spread around the school, and Ashley would most likely know.

Then, maybe, we can have a snogging fest all night long in my bed. No, I don't mean sex! I'm not a pervert! I've only been dating her for a week!

Or was it five days? I don't know, I lose track of time. I'll ask Remus.

"Moony?" I whispered. "How long have I been dating Ashley?"

"Three weeks," Remus whispered back.

"Do you think we should wait to do it, or actually do it?"

Remus looked revolted at my statement. "Padfoot," he said, trying to stay calm like McGonagall but failing. "I, unlike you, would wait until the girl is ready."

"So you would ask her?"

"I would want it to be special."

"Like sharing a first kiss under the mistletoe special?"

"I guess. If I were you, I would wait. See if you're actually going to last at least two months."

"Okay, Moony."

I looked over at Cammie once again, who was still sitting alone. I felt bad for her. Yep, that's me. I pity the people no one like. I know what you're thinking, I'm a saint. Yes, it's true. 

So, I tossed a wad of parchment at her. It hit her on the forehead. She looked up from her work, saw me looking at her, and looked back down. So, I scribbled a note on another sheet of parchment, crumpled it up, and threw it at her. This time, it hit her on the shoulder and fell to the ground. The note said:

**You need to be more extraverted. Go sit with some new people.**

She looked up at me before bending down to pick it up, and I signaled for her to read it. She rolled her eyes, read the note, and scribbled something back, which she threw at the back of my head when I was paying attention.

_Go F yourself._

I gasped loudly after reading what she had written. McGonagall was at my side once again. "Black, what is it?" she asked. Then, she saw the note in my hand, because I had forgotten to cover it up. She took the note from me and read the comment. "Who wrote this?" she asked. Then, she examined the neat writing more carefully. "Ms. Legront, was this you? This is your writing!"

Cammie looked speechless. 

McGonagall was at the side of her desk. "We don't use this type of foul language at Hogwarts, Legront."

That's all you know, Minnie. 

"Detention, Ms. Legront. Friday night, my office. With Black."

Cammie looked at me and glared before returning to her work. I shrugged it off.

"So…who was that?" asked Peter.

"My Potions partner," I said. "She has social problems."

"Why?"

"Because, she doesn't have any friends."

"She doesn't have any friends?" James exclaimed, having joined our conversation. "That's unbelievable! Isn't Evans even her friend?"

"Evans, though annoyingly nice, won't lower herself to Cammie's level," I said matter-of-factly. "She sits alone in classes, meals, and in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"That's sad," said James. "Best not to lower ourselves to her level, then."

"Agreed," said Peter. 

Remus, who hadn't even been paying attention to our conversation, continued his work.

I shrugged off what my friends said. So what, they don't want to risk their popularity by hanging around someone so…unpopular. Whatever. It's not as if Cammie was actually my friend. 


	3. Chapter 3

On July fourth, as I watched the fireworks, I realized something

**A/N: sort of a short chapter. Hope you don't mind. Please review! I don't have too much to say here. **

_Cammie's P.O.V._

_Dear Casey,_

_Well, what am I doing the first Friday back at Hogwarts? I am serving my very first detention ever. And the most unfortunate part? It's with Sirius Black._

_I've probably told you about Sirius Black. Basically, he's a prick. Every girl thinks that he's a sex god because he's probably done it about twenty times in the past two years. And each time with a different girl. _

_He also happens to be my Potions partner. I didn't pick him, and everyone knows he didn't pick me. He didn't even know that I was a fifth year with him! How sad is that?_

_Well, not everybody knows I'm a fifth year. Just about nobody knows I go to this school._

_But, whatever. _

_I'm still trying to find a friend. Then, I'll send you those two pieces of parchment you've been begging for. I know, you're probably mad at me because I haven't found a friend yet. The only person who seems to know that I now exist is Sirius Black. _

_Should I write you two pieces of parchment on him?_

_No, I don't need that much paper. All I need to say about him is that he should go rot in hell. I mean, have I told you about this girl at our school named Lacey Frederick? She was considered beautiful to every guy. And she went out with Sirius Black for a week last year. She came back this year with a huge stomach. She is now pregnant. And she won't tell anyone who the baby is, but everyone is sure that it's Sirius's baby. _

_Boy, is that going to be one ugly baby. At least, I hope it will be. I want to see Sirius's face in the waiting room, looking down at this piece of shit that is supposed to be his son. _

_He'll forget about his son the next day. _

_Or he'll force Lacey to get an abortion. _

_I hate Sirius effing Black!_

_Anyways, I hope you're having a hell of a better time in California then I am having at Hogwarts. You always end up having a better time than me anyways. I mean, I'm no one here, right? And you're everyone's best friend. _

_Back to the point. Have a good day…or week or month or whatever. _

_Love ya, Cammie. _

I sent the letter off, not expecting to see that owl for another week. I mean, it's going to California, a whole country away! And where am I? In the United Kingdom at Hogwarts.

I remember when I first got my letter. Damn, was I excited! And then, I came to this school, sort of expecting to be as popular as I was in California. And then, look at the surprise on my face when I come here and everyone is already in their own little cliques, and no one wants to be friends with a nobody like me.

Even Lily Evans. I've known the girl for five years! I mean, I share a dorm with her! She knows who I am…I think.

Well, my bed is the end of the row of beds. And I'm always gone before everyone wakes up, with my bed made. I even come in later then everyone else because I'm always doing my homework.

Maybe they think that bed is just for decoration or something.

No. That's impossible. They know I exist. They're not retarded.

Well, at least one of the girls acknowledged me on my way out for detention. Yup. I'm proud to admit it. She looked at me and then looked away.

I'm kidding, in case you didn't know. She did acknowledge me, but in no way am I proud of it.

I walked out of the portrait hole and had already gone down a flight of stairs when I heard someone shout out "Carrie! Wait for me!"

I didn't turn around. I mean, my name's not Carrie.

"Carrie! Come on, I can't walk that fast!"

And then I realized, I was the only one walking here this late at night. So, I turned around, and there was Sirius Black trying to catch up to me.

"My name's Cammie," I said.

Sirius sighed once he reached me. "Cammie, Carrie…whatever."

I was silent as we continued our walk.

"So…what are you doing after detention, Carly?" he asked.

I smirked. "Wow," I said. "Your girlfriends must think you cheat on them."

"Why's that?"

"Because if you can't remember their names, they're going to get suspicious."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sirius.

"My name's Cammie. Remember?"

"That's what I said!"

"No, you said Carly!"

"I said Cammie!"

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes as we continued our walk.

"So, _Cammie_," said Sirius, putting emphasis on my name. "What are you going to do after detention?"

"Sleep," I said.

"You really have no life," said Sirius.

"Hmm, let's compare mine to yours," I said. "I actually get good grades in my classes and work hard while you are a man whore and mess around with girls all the time, also pulling pranks on the teachers and Snape."

"Ptss!" said Sirius, waving his hand. "I am no man whore."

"Well," I said. "It's no secret that Lacey Frederick is pregnant."

"So?" said Sirius. "We got a bit drunk last year. Nothing we can't handle."

"It doesn't even faze you that you're going to be the father?"

"No," said Sirius. "I'm going to be a fun dad. My kid will love me."

So the rumors were true. I almost laughed in spite of myself.

Finally, we reached McGonagall's office.

"Hmm…" said McGonagall thoughtfully. "You're actually on time this time, Black."

"I do try," said Sirius smugly. I rolled my eyes and almost gagged.

"So," said McGonagall. "I want the both of you to clean out my cabinets. I'm going to be gone for the evening, so when I return, I expect this to be finished."

McGonagall, honestly, looked as if she was nervous with leaving Sirius alone with a girl. I guess the rumors reach the teachers too.

That's not too bad, I guess. At least, not for me.

_Sirius's P.O.V._

So I can't remember her name. I have a bad memory, it's not my fault. But, whatever.

We went to detention, and McGonagall left us alone to clean out her cabinets. Honestly, I'm a bit surprised she trusts me that much to leave me alone with a girl, even one that no one knows at all.

Either way, Cammie set right to it while I sort of watched for the first five minutes.

"So you're just going to stand there?" said Cammie.

"I'm not just standing," I said. "I'm watching."

It was true, I was watching.

"Get over here and help me, you ass," I said.

"Ooh!" I said in mock-worry. "Cammie just cussed! Cammie just cussed!"

"At least you remembered my name," she muttered.

That's not my fault! I have a bad memory! I mean, all of my girlfriends know that and understand why I have to call them 'sweetie' and 'honey' half of the time. None of my girlfriends have ever been as big of a bitch as Cammie.

I swear, Cammie is a huge bitch. She's, like, the monster of bitches! One day, I swear, she's going to create an army of bitches and, just watch, she's going to set them all on me! It won't work, though. Even if a girl is a bitch, she'll love me! That's just how girls are!

"Her evil plan won't work," I said to myself.

"What evil plan?" said Cammie.

I really need to stop thinking aloud.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "Just your plan to take over the world."

"Yeah, right," said Cammie. "Let's start with my nonexistent Hogwarts friends; I'm sure they'll want to help me."

I laughed. Then, I stood up. "Okay, I'll help you."

I am a nice, honorable, helpful person, after all.

"That's a surprise," said Cammie, and I couldn't find any sarcasm in her voice.

"That's mean," I said. I found an ink bottle and opened it, dipped my finger in, and rubbed it on her arm.

"What did you just do?" said Cammie. Honestly, she looked really pissed off, and I got scared, but when she looked at her arm, she just laughed. "That's all you got?"

"What?" I said confused. She took an inkwell that she had probably found on her own, dipped her finger in it, and rubbed it on the sleeve of my shirt. "Hey! That wasn't nice!"

Cammie shrugged. "I'm not a nice person."

"This was an expensive shirt!"

"Well, it looks like you got it at a Muggle thrift shop."

I dipped my finger in the ink bottle again and rubbed it on her forehead. Her mouth opened in shock as she dipped her finger in her ink bottle and rubbed it on my cheek. I smiled evilly, dipped my finger in once again, and rubbed it on her chin.

Then, she dumped her ink bottle on me. All over my gorgeous, sexy, silky hair.

I know. I'm in shock too.

"That's it!" I said. "I declare this war!"

I dumped my ink bottle on her shoes. And they looked new, too.

She took another ink bottle and pushed me to the floor.

I stood up as fast as I could and grabbed half of McGonagall's ink bottles. Cammie took the other half.

We started chucking them at each other, and then I ran out of the classroom and down the halls.

"Haha!" I laughed aloud. "You'll never get me!"

I started running full speed, and then I was tackled from behind as I ran into an empty classroom.

She held me to the floor, so I rolled over and pushed her to the floor too. We continued chucking ink bottles at each other from the floor, ducking and making it look all dramatic, until we were in fits of laughter and just sitting in the corner of the classroom.

I dipped my finger in my last ink bottle and rubbed ink on her nose. She did the same to me.

You know, I never got to truly appreciate Cammie. I mean, her hair's a nice blonde shade, and her eyes are a deep blue. Then, you've got her smile. You never see it much, but when you do, it surprises everyone. Then, everyone just wants to stop and stare at Cammie.

I guess you could say she was…okay looking. No, she was a bit premature of okay looking. But, yes, there was hope for her.

"You have hope," I said casually.

She semi-snorted and shoved my shoulder. "Shut up, Black. If you're going to go on another rampage about me being more 'extraverted' or whatever then—"

There was a gasp from the front of the room. Cammie and I turned to see McGonagall glaring daggers at us.

"I knew I should have trusted my instincts," said McGonagall, walking over and yanking my up by my arm. "What were you doing while I was gone? Answer me, Black!"

"Well," I said. "You see, first, we were cleaning up and everything. We were doing everything like you said you wanted us to, Minnie. But then, a dragon came up from behind!"

"A dragon?" said McGonagall, as if she didn't trust me or something.

"Yes, a dragon!" I said. "So, Cammie and I started chucking your ink bottles—my apologies, I'll buy you a new set—anyways, we were chucking your ink bottles at the dragon, but that did nothing. So we grabbed your entire stock and started running for cover. Then, we threw an ink bottle at the dragon, and the ink bottle burned in the flames, covering us in ink! So, we took cover in this here empty classroom."

She didn't believe us. It was the truth, though! I mean, a dragon by the name of Cammie Legront decided to chase me, poor, innocent Sirius Black, through the halls of Hogwarts and cornered me in this here classroom.

Anyways, now Cammie and I have detention for a week. Poor us.

Well, more along the lines of poor me. Ashley isn't going to be too happy with me when I tell her the news.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay, this was originally two chapters, but I combined them. Thanks for waiting for the chapter, I know it's been a while. **

_Cammie's P.O.V._

_Dear Cammie,_

_Sirius Black? Well, I can say one thing: his name sounds sexy. Like, when you say it, it just slips off your tongue. And you can make it sound all seductive, too. _

_Yes, I was practicing in the mirror. Is there a problem with that?_

_You have to keep me updated. Go make friends! And if you don't have a friend by next week, just write me two pieces of parchment on Sirius Black for all I care!_

_Love ya, babe!_

_Casey_

This is the reply I get from my best friend. _His name sounds sexy. _What the hell?

Either way, I have a week full of detentions with Sirius Black to look forward to.

I guess he's not that bad. I mean, the ink fight was pretty funny. My arm is still red from all the scrubbing I had to do to get the ink off.

So, before I go to my detention tonight, I am doing my homework on my four poster bed in the dormitory. Lily is on the bed next to mine. She keeps on looking over at me for some reason, with a look of confusion on her face.

"How long have you been going to Hogwarts for?"

I didn't answer. I mean, how do I know she's talking to me?

"Hello?"

"Oh, sorry," I said shyly. "I've been going here since my first year."

"Did you start late or something?" said Lily. "Because if you've been in this dormitory since my first year and I still don't know you're name, that's sort of weird."

"No, I started at the beginning of the year." For some reason, every time I'm shy, my voice goes a little higher pitched. Not a lot, just a little. It sounds more girly, like I'm thirteen or something, not the fourteen-almost-fifteen year old that I am.

"Then why don't I know your name?" said Lily.

I shrugged. "I'm sort of quiet."

"I've noticed," said Lily. "Are you from America?" I nodded. "That's cool. What state?"

"California," I said. "I live by the beach, in Malibu."

Lily nodded. "So, why are you so quiet?"

I shrugged. "I'm shy, I guess."

"What's your name?"

"Cammie Legront," I said.

"Oh," said Lily. "I'm Lily Evans."

"I know," I said. Not in one of those stalkerish tones, because those are creepy.

"Wow, I feel really bad," said Lily. "I mean, I've been going to school with you and sharing a dormitory with you since my first year, and I didn't even know your name but you knew mine."

I shrugged. "I told you, I'm quiet."

"Hmm," said Lily. It was silent the rest of the night until I left to go to my detention.

As I started walking towards our detention alone (tonight was with Filch), I heard Sirius yell my name.

"Cammie!"

I turned around and smirked. "I'm surprised," I said. "You actually remembered my name."

Sirius finally reached me and was panting but managed to say, "Hey, maybe I didn't lose as many brain cells falling off of broomsticks as I thought."

I laughed. "Come on," I said. "Wonder what Filch will have us do tonight."

Once we reached Filch's office (which we were twenty minutes late to, due to Sirius having a conversation with Peeves about pranks and stuff), Filch was glaring at us.

"Decided to be late, eh?" said Filch. "Thought that I wouldn't care if you were late, eh? Well, I do care, Black, I do care!"

Sirius shrugged. "Sorry," he said. "If you're offended, I assure you, it was on purpose."

Filch glared again and then looked at me. "And you are?"

Wow, I really am antisocial.

"I'm Cammie Legront," I said. Filch still looked confused. I almost smacked myself on the head. "I'm serving detention tonight with Sirius."

"So you're a troublemaker, are you?" he spat. "I have things to do tonight, so you will be serving with Hagrid."

It turns out that Hagrid didn't know who I was either.

"What did yeh do this time, Sirius?" said Hagrid once Sirius and I got there after being escorted by Filch.

"Well, I had an ink fight with Cammie," said Sirius, pointing to me. This was after I introduced myself.

"Is Cammie a transfer student?" asked Hagrid.

"No, she's been here since first year," said Sirius. Then, he whispered in a loud voice, "She's got social problems."

"No I don't!" I said, hitting him on the arm. Luckily, Filch had already left.

"Well, we're goin' into the forest," said Hagrid.

"Ooh! Are we trying to find something?" said Sirius. "I love these detentions!"

"Don' let Filch hear yeh sayin' tha'," said Hagrid. "An' yes, we're findin' something. Did yeh think we were goin' into the forest fer fun?"

To me, forests equal dark and creepy. I have never been in the Forbidden Forest before. I've tried to stay out of trouble at Hogwarts.

I guess meeting Sirius brought me into trouble.

"We're lookin' fer Lipistle seeds," said Hagrid. "Professor Slughorn is runnin' out."

_Sirius's P.O.V._

Crap. Cammie looks scared. If she's scared and expects me to hold her, she'd better know that being in my godlike hands will not mean that I like her. I have a girlfriend, you know.

I'm actually looking forward to after this detention. Ashley said that she would meet me in my dorm room, and James, Remus, and Peter wouldn't be there tonight.

Oh, Merlin, Ashley is so sexy. I can't wait to see her tonight, see her perfect blonde hair and her amazing body…I can't wait to look at her…to kiss her…to touch her…

"Sirius?"

Crap. I zoned out again. "Sorry, what?"

"I said that I'll be in there in a bit," said Hagrid. "I need to take care o' some things firs', then I'll meet yeh in there. Stay on the trail this time."

"Yes, sir!" I said, saluting. I took Cammie's arm and I dragged her into the forest.

"This is so creepy," said Cammie.

"Oh, come on," I said. "You can't say that you've never been in the Forbidden Forest before." Cammie was quiet. "You've never been in here before? You forest virgin!"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "I have no friends, remember? It's not as if I've ever been invited into here before. And I've never gotten a detention before, either."

"You're such a wimp," I said. "Even Evans has been in here before."

"Probably," said Cammie. "She takes Care of Magical Creatures."

That's right. Merlin, Evans just has to go try to be the smartest person in Hogwarts!

A twig snapped and Cammie flinched.

"What the hell?" I said. "That was me."

"Sorry," said Cammie, not even blushing but looking straight ahead.

"Wow, you really are scared, aren't you?" I said. "Loser."

"Oh, shut up," she said.

"That's your best come back?" I said. "Even Wormtail can do better than that!"

She didn't answer. What the hell was her problem?

"What the hell is up with you?" I asked. "Hippogriff got your tongue?"

"I don't like forests, okay?" she said, practically blowing up at me. "Never have, never will."

"What's wrong with forests?" I asked. "They're all…nature-ey. And cool."

"Yeah, right," said Cammie. "If getting eaten by a werewolf is your idea of cool, then lets go in a forest everyday."

"It's not even a full moon," I said, proud to point something so obvious out. "And you call me a dumb ass."

"Because you are," said Cammie. "I'm not the one who can't stay in a relationship."

"Excuse me, but you aren't the one who's ever been in a relationship," I said. Ha! Beat that, Cammie!

"I could get into a relationship if I wanted to," she said. "I just need to find friends first."

"Cammie, you need more than friends to get a guy," I said, rolling my eyes. Was she blind or something? "You need to be hot."

Cammie rolled her eyes.

"No, seriously," I said. "Girls don't get guys unless they're hot."

"No," said Cammie. "You don't want a girl unless they're hot."

"Exactly," I said. "And most guys are like that, trust me."

"Probably not all guys," said Cammie.

"Wait, you like someone, don't you?" I said. I mean, it was obvious. If she thought that all guys didn't care if you were hot or not…seriously, she must be desperate for this guy or something!

"What?" said Cammie. Then, she burst out laughing. "Yeah, right. I don't like anyone."

"Sure you do," I said. "Everyone likes someone. James likes Lily."

"Yeah, since, like, third year," said Cammie. "Everyone knows that."

"Frank likes Alice," I said.

"No way," said Cammie. "Seriously? About time. Everyone's thought they were the cutest couple since first year."

"Tate likes Penny."

"Have you noticed that these are all guys that you're mentioning? What about the girls?"

"Fine, then," I said. "Alice likes Frank."

"That I know," said Cammie, rolling her eyes.

"Macy likes Frank, too," I said.

Cammie giggled. "Love triangle."

"Maybe Frank will get lucky and have a threesome," I said. Cammie shook her head a rolled her eyes. All of a sudden, she tripped over a branch. I barely noticed it. I mean, one minute, she was just walking next to me, and all of a sudden she was sprawled on the ground, her face landing in the mud. I started laughing. "That'll be fun to get off."

"Oh, shut up," said Cammie. She got up and wiped a tiny line of mud off of her face, and stared at the mud on her finger.

"Don't tell me you're going to start a mud fight now," I said. Getting the ink off took forever.

"I'm not really in the mood for fights," said Cammie. "Let's just get this over with."

We walked in silence for a tiny bit, gathering the seeds whenever we saw them. Naturally, I got bored. Really, really bored.

"So, what's California like?" I asked.

"What, you're interested in my life all of a sudden?" Cammie asked.

"No, I'm bored, there's a difference," I said.

"Uh…well, California's great," she said. "Big. Hot. Sunny."

"Merlin, you're the most boring person on the face of the earth!" I said.

"Thanks, love you too!" she said sarcastically.

She is a bitch. I'm sticking with my original thought: she's going to plot to take over the world. And I'm probably first on her death list.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madam Pomfrey hates me. Always has, always will. Only, she hates me a little extra now. I know, I know, how could anyone hate me? Well, it's really very simple. It has something to do with the fact that I'm not a virgin anymore. And neither is Lacey Frederick.

I got her pregnant.

We had to pay Madam Pomfrey a visit. She needs to check on the baby and stuff, even though the baby isn't even born yet. Lacey's getting fat, and I made a promise that I would stick by her no matter what, and I would be a great, fun, loving dad.

"Ms. Frederick," said Pomfrey as a way of greeting when we went to visit her. "Mr. Black."

She said my name with such distaste that even I was surprised. I mean, it's just as much Lacey's fault as it is mine. She's the one giving birth to a baby, not me.

"Hey, Pomfrey," I said casually, trying not to be offended. I mean, I'm not too offended, but that's just because so many things have offended me in my life that I usually just ignore whatever would offend me usually.

"Please, Ms. Frederick, lay down on the bed," said Pomfrey. "I want to take a look at the baby."

When witches have babies, its way different then when Muggles do. All Pomfrey has to do is take a little glass board, hold it over Lacey's stomach, and the baby will project on the screen.

And that's what she did. I was sitting by Lacey the entire time, and even though she wasn't holding my hand, I could tell that she was just as excited as I was. Of course, she would most likely have to drop out of Hogwarts to care for the baby, and I would have to stay in school and only see the baby over the holidays, but it's still exciting. I mean, I helped to bring something into this world.

The baby on the screen was so cute. Even though it was only a black and white projection of it, it was still clearer than what the Muggles would be able to see with their…baby junk. This baby was sort of moving around, and I saw it kick Lacey in the stomach once. I laughed a tiny bit, and she managed a small giggle.

Even Pomfrey couldn't keep the 'that's so cute' look off of her face. She was falling in love, too. She couldn't help it. It was just…wow. I'm going to be a daddy.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Lacey.

"Let it be a surprise," I said. "Come on."

"No, I have to know!" said Lacey. "I really have to know."

I sighed. "Okay."

Pomfrey actually smiled at this. "It's going to be a boy."

"Yes!" I said, fist-pumping the air. I turned to Lacey. "What do you want to name him?"

"Umm…I don't know," Lacey admitted, giggling. "Anything but Sirius."

"Fine, no Sirius Jr.," I said. "What about—"

"Not James, Remus, or Peter, either," said Lacey, rolling her eyes.

"No fair!" I said. "You took away all the names I had!"

"You are the most uncreative person I've ever met," said Lacey.

"Me? You're the one who can't even think of a name!"

"Excuse me!" said Pomfrey. "You still have three months to decide on a name."

So Lacey and I left.

"What it we name him Jared?" I suggested. "It's sort of original."

"It's reminds me of an alien," said Lacey. "What about Reed?"

"Sounds like a farmer's name to me," I said.

"Well, just because you come from the oh so noble house of Black!

"Oh, shut up…what about Griffin?"

"I don't like that one."

We left it at that until we reached the portrait hole. It was then that Lacey said, out of the blue, "What about Grayson?"

I couldn't even say anything. I just started laughing. "Grayson? That's an awful name for a kid."

"Well, I was just thinking. I mean, you have gray eyes, and that might be a dominant trait. He'll probably have gray eyes too…we could call him Gray for short."

"Sounds like a dog's name!"

I left it at that.

_Cammie's P.O.V._

My first thought on this lovely Saturday morning? My week of detentions with Sirius is over.

After our detention with Hagrid on Monday, the rest of our detentions were uneventful and boring. We wrote lines with McGonagall keeping a close eye on us, scraped gum from under the desks with Filch keeping a close eye on us, and polished all the trophies in the trophy room with Filch keeping a close eye on us two nights in a row.

Sirius and I had very little chatter throughout our detentions. Now, we don't really notice each other all that much.

So, what am I going to do on this lovely Saturday afternoon? Homework. I mean, what else am I going to do? I haven't talked to Lily since Monday, so I don't really think that we were meant to be best friends.

I grabbed my book bag and walked down to the common room with it, set my stuff up, and got ready to do my homework. That was when I saw Sirius walk into the common room with Lacey.

"Sounds like a dog's name!" he said, and then made his way up to his dormitory.

I knew Lacey Frederick. We weren't friends, but I knew who she was. As an outsider, you sort of get to know everyone, without any of them knowing you. I happen to know that Lacey is smart, even though she's a slut, got drunk, and got pregnant. Everyone says that she's really nice, but she's really adventurous. That's also why everyone said she chose Sirius Black to do it with, because Sirius likes to be adventurous too, in any way that is possible.

From what I've heard (overheard, that is), Lacey's really excited to be having this baby. Apparently, she's wanted one since she was about six, and has always looked forward to being a mom. Her parents are, apparently, fine with her being pregnant and having to drop out of school at some point. They know that their daughter is smart and will still get a semi-good job, and might even go back to school at some point in her future.

Whatever. Either way, she's pregnant, and Sirius screwed up her life.

Lacey walked up to her dormitory, one that she shared with me, since we were both in the same year. I started doing my homework.

Potions essays. They suck. Crap.

"Hey!"

I started and turned around, only to see Sirius there. I was the only one in the common room this early. Everyone was probably down at breakfast or sleeping. That was how I knew the comment was directed towards me.

"Haha, I scared you!" said Sirius, the way a three-year-old would brag about something.

"Oh, shut up," I said, smirking.

"So, what are you doing?" he asked. He must have had the curiosity of a three-year-old as well.

"Homework," I answered.

"Merlin, woman! You have no life!" said Sirius. "It's Saturday, for crying out loud! And it's the morning!"

"Why are you even talking to me?" I asked. "Don't you have your other friends to bug, the Marauders or whatever?"

"They're asleep," said Sirius, plopping down on the sofa next to me. "So I decided to bug you."

"You could probably major in bugging," I mumbled.

"Major?" said Sirius. "What's that mean?"

"You know," I said. "For college."

"Oh! That Muggle school, collage!"

"No, college. Caw-lidge."

"Caw-lidge. Got it."

I rolled my eyes.

"So what does it mean to major in something?" he asked.

"You know, get a degree in it." He still looked confused. "Go to college, learn that subject, and graduate that subject with a document saying you passed."

"However," said Sirius, trying to act all smart. "Bugging isn't a subject." 

"No shit, Sherlock," I said.

"Who's Sherlock? I'm Sirius."

I put my hand to my forehead and sighed. "Never mind."

"What, am I just not important enough to know?"

"Sure, whatever."

It was quiet for a bit.

"You know, you've never told me about your family," said Sirius. "Never."

"Well, what do you want to know about them?" I asked, giving up on my homework for the time being.

"Tell me about your sister…Allie was her name, wasn't it?"

Wow. I'll give him something, he was close.

"Abby," I said.

"Right," said Sirius. "What's she like?"

"Uh…funny, I guess," I said. "She's just like me in California: she has a bunch of friends, she surfs…oh! She plays the guitar!"

"How old is she?" asked Sirius.

"Ten," I said. "And to answer the question that I know is next, she's a Muggle. I checked it out with Dumbledore already."

"Wait…do you play the guitar, too?" asked Sirius. "See? You were wrong about my next question."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I play a bit of the guitar. I play mostly acoustic, though. My sister plays electric."

"Did you bring your guitar here?"

"No. I was sort of scared about losing it on the flight over here."

Sirius nodded.

"Why don't you tell me about your little brother?" I said, desperate for a change of topic.

"Gee, let's think," said Sirius. "He's full of himself, stupid, a brat, spoiled, sucks at Quidditch, a low-life scum, soon-to-be Death Eater, whom my parents love more than they love me."

I was quiet. "Um…I don't really know what to say to that."

"Let's change the topic," said Sirius. "I don't like talking about my family. So…when's your birthday?"

"December sixth."

"Wait…are you still fourteen?" said Sirius. Then, he started laughing. "You're still fourteen!"

"Oh, shut up!" I said, playfully shoving his arm.

"That's terrible!" said Sirius. "That is…that's just downright terrible! You're the youngest in our class!"

"Stop it," I said, starting to laugh a bit myself.

All of a sudden, we both couldn't stop laughing. Usually, that happens with Casey and me, whenever I say something incredibly stupid, or she does. And it lasts forever. But…this wasn't even that funny. I just couldn't stop laughing, and neither could he. Maybe it was because he was talking to me and I was weird. I mean, the reason I couldn't stop laughing was because I was actually being friendly with Sirius.

When we stopped, Sirius looked at me. "Hey, I sort of have a problem," he admitted.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Well…Lacey's baby is due in, like, three months," he said. "We just found out he was a boy today and…well…we can't come up with a name."

"That's your dilemma?" I said. He nodded. "Well, what did Lacey suggest?"

"Grayson," he said, and then snorted. "I mean, seriously, she would name a kid Grayson?"

"Grayson?" I said. "Uh…wow. Lacey's…wow. Please, spare your son."

Sirius laughed. "Hopefully I'll be able to. What do you suggest?"

"Well," I said. "What type of name do you want to go with?"

"My family sort of has this weird thing," Sirius admitted. "A bunch of the name's are Greek. I don't want my kid having a Greek name."

"Yeah, because I have a baby-book and will be able to tell you what names are Greek and aren't," I said sarcastically. He laughed. "Why can't you think of any names?"

"Hey, I suggested Jared and Griffin. I did my job."

"Well, no wonder she didn't agree with you: those names suck."

"Then please help me come up with one! Please!"

"Fine. Uh…what about Seth?"

"Seth?" Sirius stuck out his tongue. "Reminds me of a dinosaur."

"Gale?"

"Reminds me of cartoons."

"Evan."

"Reminds me of Lily."

I laughed. This whole conversation seemed like something that would be on a TV show, most likely a cartoon that Abby would watch. "Look, give me a letter."

"Uh…A."

"Addison."

Sirius was quiet for a second. It sort of made me jumpy, desperate to know what he thought of it.

"Maybe," he finally said. "Maybe I should go to Hogsmeade and buy a baby-names book and look through it with Lacey. Want to go now? We could get breakfast there."

"Hogsmeade? Now?" I said. "It's not even a trip."

"So?" said Sirius. "There are ways out of the castle. I'm a Marauder, remember?"

"And if we get caught…?"

Sirius shrugged. "Detention. But so what? Come on, you can't tell me you're scared of getting in trouble. First the forest, now this? Geez, Cammie, you really do have no life!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Let's go. Let me get dressed first, though."

I had been so comfortable just wearing my pajamas that I completely forgot that I was with Sirius. So when Sirius nodded, I made my way up to my room, got dressed in some jeans and a purple shirt, and walked back down, where Sirius was waiting impatiently.

"You take forever to get ready," said Sirius. "You are ready, right?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding and smirking.

"Good. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: not my best chapter, I'll admit, but I suck at wasting time during stories. I figured, hey, a subplot! So here it goes. **

_Cammie's P.O.V._

It never really occurred to me about sneaking into Hogsmeade. I rarely even went on the trips. I mean, I have no friends, remember? Maybe if Casey went here…but she's not a witch, so it doesn't even need the possibility of a maybe. No use of getting my hopes up.

Before I knew it, we were standing in front of a statue of a witch.

"So…what are we doing here?" I asked. I mean, we were standing in front of a statue of a witch! Were we supposed to be doing something?

Sirius smirked at me and pulled out his wand, tapped the statue, and whispered, "_Dissendium!_"

All of a sudden, the hump on the statue opened, just wide enough to fit a pretty skinny person. Luckily, I was skinny enough, having a high metabolism and training for Quidditch all summer. Sirius was skinny enough too, it looked like.

Sirius looked up and down the hallway. "Ladies first," he said, faking a polite manner which made me laugh.

"Wow, you're such a gentleman," I said sarcastically as I climbed in.

It was like a slide most of the way. I slid down, Sirius right behind me, and I was almost giggling with joy. Wow, having fun at Hogwarts, that's a first. Finally, I landed on some dirt, and Sirius landed on top of me.

"Thanks for being my landing pad," he said as he rolled off of me and sat up. The small tunnel seemed to have a low ceiling.

"Welcome," I said, rolling my eyes. "Where to now?"

Sirius lit his wand, and said, "Straight ahead."

He got up and started walking, and I was right behind him. "Wow, it's dusty."

"Makes you feel sort of queasy, huh?" he said.

"Really," I said, coughing.

"Eh, I'm used to it," said Sirius.

"How often do you sneak in?"

"All the time. I need to get my Butterbeer from somewhere."

"You're going to be an alcoholic someday."

"As long as it's perfectly legal for me to drink it, I will."

I rolled my eyes, soon realizing that he couldn't see the gesture.

"You know," said Sirius. "I think I might have seen you once before this year."

"Yeah, right," I said. "Where did you see me?"

"Uh…I think it might have been third year," said Sirius. "Nope, fourth. You were in Honeydukes, looking at all the candy."

I laughed. "You can remember that but you had trouble remembering my name?"

"Hey, I have a semi-photographic memory…well, not really, but I remember pictures more than words."

We talked for ages, and I barely even realized that we were still walking along the tunnel until we came to some worn steps.

"We're almost there," said Sirius.

We walked up the steps forever, though. I was just staring at the floor, not even realizing that Sirius had stopped until I bumped into him and almost fell back down.

"Careful," said Sirius. "Look, be quiet when we enter, okay? It's the storage room for Honeydukes."

I nodded and Sirius slowly pushed the trapdoor open after a couple of seconds, climbed through, then helped me climb through. Luckily, no one was down in the storage room, and we quickly climbed the stairs to get out there. Once we were at the top, I smiled as I saw the actual candy store, filled with Jelly Slugs, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Fizzing Whizbees, and Acid Pops that once put a hole through my tongue.

"Come on, I know where to go," said Sirius. He took my hand and dragged me out of the store. Once we were out, he let go, and I was laughing.

"You know you just walked out of a candy store, right?" I said. I mean, the one thing that everyone knows about Sirius Black is that he loves to eat.

"Candy in the morning?" said Sirius. "Honestly, that just makes me feel sick. It's like…like…well, I can't think of a comparison, but it just sounds disgusting."

I rolled my eyes. "So where do we go?" I asked.

He started walking and I had to take a little jog to catch up at first, but when I did catch up, I was walking at a regular pace. "There's a little store up this way," said Sirius. "It's tiny, but I've always thought it was cute. A girlfriend of mine a couple of years back dragged me into it to look at baby-clothes. It scared me a bit, because I had only been with her for a couple of weeks, and just thinking about having a baby used to give me a stomach ache."

I laughed. "What's the store called?"

"From Infants to Toddlers," said Sirius. "Stupid name, I know."

"Yeah, really," I said.

"You know what I just realized," said Sirius all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked.

"You still have an American accent," he said.

Wow. He's observant. "Are you just noticing now?"

"Sorry for not paying attention?" said Sirius sarcastically. "Come on, it's not like we're best friends or anything."

_Sirius's P.O.V._

Okay, here's a secret: I really like little kids. A lot. It's just one of those things, I guess. I've always thought that they were really cute. I used to like Regulus, up until he was five and turned into a huge brat. That was when I swore to myself that I would never let my kid grow up to be spoiled.

When Cammie and I walked into the store, there were expecting moms, moms that already had little babies that they were carrying around, and moms that were chasing their kids around the store. I smiled in spite of myself. I couldn't help it if I was looking forward to being a dad, even at my age.

One of the kids ran up to me. "Hi," he said. "My name's Davy. What's your name?"

I kneeled down and smirked at the kids smile. His little kid teeth were so small and he hadn't lost any yet. I took it that he was around three or four. He was still in his pajamas, as his mom probably figured he wouldn't want to get dressed this early or something.

"I'm Sirius," I said. "Where's your Mommy?"

"Over there!" said Davy. "Come on, come on!"

He took my hand and dragged me over to his mom. Cammie followed behind me, giggling a bit.

"Mommy, this is Sirius!" said Davy.

"Sorry, Ma'am," I said. 

"It's okay," said the woman. I laughed and walked off with Cammie.

"Little kids seem to like you a lot," she said.

"One of those things I can't help," I said. "Comes with being incredibly handsome."

Cammie smirked and rolled her eyes. "Mmhmm," she said.

"Here it is!" I said, finally having spotted the baby-names book. So many names…awesome.

So I bought it, and then we headed over to the Three Broomsticks, where they always had a breakfast special.

We were sitting down at the table, Cammie with the book in her hands and just turning the pages randomly. We were waiting for our food to arrive.

"Shadrach?" said Cammie.

Who has the time to come up with these names, seriously?

"Next," I said.

Another random page. "Stockley?"

"Next."

"Lucian?"

I gagged. "Sounds just like Lucius. You know, the one that's dating my cousin."

"Narcissa, right?" said Cammie.

"Yeah. The two deserve each other. They're both idiots."

"Hmm," said Cammie. "Then what about Luciano?"

I laughed. "Right. Next."

"Hmm," said Cammie. "This one's not so bad."

"What is it?"

"Quincy."

Quincy. That's not that bad of a name, actually. He could be cool, like a punk-rocker or something, with the long hair and tattoos! He would be so awesome! And I could teach him everything I know, from pulling pranks. Quincy's a good name for pranks, too.

"Yeah," I said. "That's an awesome name!"

"Food's ready," said the waitress. "Blueberry pancakes for you, Sirius. And Cream of Wheat for the girl…what's your name again?"

Cammie sighed. "It's Cammie."

"Oh, that's right," said the waitress. "Sorry, dear, but I usually pride myself on knowing all of my customer's names. And this is the first time I've ever seen you here."

She walked away. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you really are antisocial," I said.

"She won't tell Hogwarts we came here, will she?" asked Cammie nervously, biting her lip.

"You're such a worry-wart," I said. "She loves me, she won't tell the school. And, honestly, does it even matter? All you've got on your permanent record is passing notes and having an ink war."

"And what have you got on your record?" asked Cammie.

"Do you want me to start with first year? Or just what I've done this year?"

Cammie laughed as she took a spoonful of her hot cereal. I gagged. "What?" she said after swallowing.

"How can you eat that crap?" I asked.

"It's healthy," she retorted. "And I happen to like this crap."

"Is it, like, Muggle food?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Just wondering."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "It only tastes nasty if you eat it plain. You have to put in some milk, butter, and brown sugar to make it taste good."

"Then I'd hardly call that healthy."

Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, seriously, is that your thing or something?" I finally asked.

"What?"

"You know, the whole rolling your eyes thing. You do that so much."

"No, I only do that when I'm around you."

"Oh, boo-hoo, I'm so hurt."

Cammie sighed, probably a restraint against rolling her eyes again. "You know that's only funny when I'm trying to hurt your feelings, right?"

I heard the bell ring faintly above all the noise in the tiny room, and I turned to look who it is and, I swear, I almost peed my pants I was that scared.

"Shit!" I said, ducking down.

"What?" asked Cammie, keeping her head a little low, too.

"McGonagall!"

"Shit!" and Cammie ducked, too. "Great, now what?"

Ugh, why didn't I bring my hooded sweater? Totally inconspicuous. Or even a handy pillowcase. Those always work.

"Check, please!" I yelled out in a manly voice. The waitress was there in a second and Cammie and I paid immediately.

"You're in luck, a table just opened, Minerva," the waitress told McGonagall just as she left our table.

"Back door!" I hissed, and we both turned around to head out the back door, but once we got there to leave, the cook stood in the way.

"Back door's for employees only," he said in a gruff voice.

"Well, I was going to apply for a job here," I said in my manliest voice I could muster. "Names Bob."

"Bob what?"

"Bob Cook."

"And how old are you, Bob Cook?"

"Twenty-three, what does it look like?"

The cook folded his arms across his chest. "Use the front door like everyone else."

"No, seriously," I said. "I want to apply for a job here. And my name _is_ Bob Cook. And I _am_ twenty-three years old. How old do you think I am? Fifteen?"

"Idiot," Cammie muttered under her breath.

The man brought his hand up and pointed into the packed room, probably towards the door but that was unseen through all the people. "Go!"

Cammie and I started walking away and, just as we almost made it to the door, a voice was right behind me. "Black?"

The two of us froze. Not even a chance for us to run.

"Ms. Legront?" McGonagall seemed astounded that Cammie was even here. "What are you doing here?"

We both turned around. "I was a bit hungry," said Cammie, half-smiling.

"We have the Great Hall for that," said McGonagall strictly, her lips already formed in that death-trap of a thin line. "Back to Hogwarts. Come on."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: yeah, I know, it was a shorter wait for the chapter. I needed something to take my mind off of finals and, hey, this story came into mind. Weird how I'm actually starting to get back into writing this. Don't be expecting updates as often. Hope you enjoy!**

_Cammie's P.O.V._

The walk back was long and painful, and I could feel McGonagall's eyes on the back of my head, as if she was an eagle or a hawk, or whatever animal it is that they say have good eyesight…wait, its eyes like a hawk!

Crap. I'm becoming more like Sirius every day.

Sirius and I were walking in front of McGonagall, just a couple of steps in front of her. She said she wanted to keep a good and steady eye on us. Well, here we are, out for grabs. Not exactly the time of my life.

This is just great. I finally make a semi-friend and I might get suspended or expelled from Hogwarts.

Sirius told me that we would only be getting detention, which I was fine with, since I've already broken my no-detention record this year. However, detention's weren't exactly fun. Let's compare. A night I could spend doing homework and sleeping or a night I could spend under the watchful eyes of Filch.

Hmm. Now that I do compare, it is sort of difficult to choose. Sirius is rubbing off on me way too much.

We were finally back in the castle, and, as I started thinking about it, everything I was freaking out about earlier wasn't all that bad. So we got caught, big deal. We might be expelled. The worst that would happen for me would be going back to Muggle school in California, which I was fine with, since I would be with all of my Muggle friends.

But leaving Hogwarts…leaving the world of magic? Would they seriously snap my wand just for sneaking into Hogsmeade because Sirius is going to be a father soon?

Chances are pretty negative.

McGonagall's office was colder than I remember…wait, do I even remember being in here at all? I've never been called anywhere out of class, since I'm always quiet and I always do my work. That's how my teacher's know me. Wait, come to think of it, I was in here once in first year…oh, yeah, to see if I would give a message to Slughorn. How could I forget that magical moment?

McGonagall went to go sit behind her desk. I never did really notice how thin her lips got. They went from, well, they were actually always pretty thin. How could they even go any thinner? Right now, it's like she has no lips at all. It's just a straight line. Is that even possible? For me to do that, I would have to bite down on my lips and stuff…I'm not even going to bother trying that now.

"Well, I can't say I expect much from you, Black," McGonagall started out. "I've caught you quite a few times in Hogsmeade. Didn't it ever occur to you that we have scheduled trips?"

"I have more convenient times I would like to go," said Sirius, shrugging. Really, how could he be so casual in front of McGonagall? I've never been so casual with any teacher I've ever had. Except for one, in first grade, the one I hated a lot. I called her stupid to her face. Then she got mad because, you know, back in first grade stupid is a bad word. Well, sucks to be her, she was 'cursed' at by a six-year-old.

"Ms. Legront," said McGonagall, turning to me. Honestly, I've only ever heard her say my name three times in my life, including now. She said it at the beginning of the year, when she caught my F bomb note to Sirius. She said it in Hogsmeade when she caught us, and then just now. It's a new record, someone actually knows who I am. "I was more than shocked to see you disobeying school rules. You've never done anything wrong before this year, never had anything on your permanent record except for good grades! And now…who are you?"

Seriously, that could go two ways. One: who am I, really, since she has never known me at all, and I've never spoken. Two: who am I becoming?

As if I was really anyone to begin with.

"Sorry," I said. I mean, what else was I supposed to say? I don't have the guts to say what Sirius said.

"Is something going on that I should know about?" said McGonagall. "Any family problems interfering with your normal behavior? Any bets from a friend?"

Umm, maybe to make a friend, bet by Casey? Wait, that wasn't really a bet, was it?

"No," I said.

She shook her head disapprovingly. "I'm disappointed, Ms. Legront. The two of you, detention for the week. Black, I must warn you, you're getting awfully close to the school record."

"I'll be sure to break it, Minnie," he said, saluting her. She rolled her eyes. Another 'what did I get myself into those twenty years ago' looks.

So we headed off to Gryffindor Tower.

"Merlin, Cammie, you really are shy," said Sirius.

"Thought you knew it before," I said sarcastically.

"I was starting to forget it," said Sirius, shrugging. "I mean, seriously, every time I talk to you, we get into conversations and stuff. It's getting hard to think that you actually are an anti-social person."

"Thanks."

"But, seriously, you have no guts at all. You didn't even back-talk McGonagall."

"Maybe because I'm trying to keep a better slate than you?"

Sirius smirked. "Yeah, right. Face it, if we'd become friends our first year, you're slate would just the same as mine, if not worse."

I laughed. "Maybe. But you were too full of yourself first year, too. It never would've worked."

Now it was Sirius's turn to laugh. "It'll be up in headlights soon, just watch. Sirius Black, social butterfly, mischief maker, Marauder, friends with Cammie Legront, anti-social, no life, school dork."

"I've got a question," I said. "Sort of random."

"Yeah?"

"How did you guys even come up with the name Marauders?"

Sirius laughed. "Beginning of second year, the first night back, we were a tiny bit tipsy. Peter's mum had packed him Butterbeers, but his mum is a bit weird, so she spiked them apparently. We didn't know, so we kept on drinking. Remus pulled out a dictionary, and we started keeping a tab of all these words. It was a word game, you see, where you all take turns and open to random pages, point at a random word with your eyes close, and, with all the words you end up with, you try to predict your future. Well, apparently James pointed at the word Marauder. We were all too drunk by then to know what was going on. We woke up in the morning, couldn't remember what happened, all had a bit of a hangover, but we found the notebook on Remus's bedside table, and Marauder was under James's name. Right by it, we all wrote down 'I'm a Marauder' and signed our names. It just sort of happened."

"And the nicknames?" I asked.

Sirius looked up and down the hall secretively. "Swear you won't tell anyone?"

I rolled my eyes. "I swear."

"No, seriously, do you swear you won't tell anyone?"

"I swear," I repeated, sort of getting confused by the way he was acting.

"Ugh, I shouldn't be telling you this," said Sirius. "Well, whatever. You see, Remus is a…a werewolf."

We kept on walking. "Yeah?"

"You're not going to…to freak out?"

"Why would I freak out? So he's a werewolf, big deal."

"It's a huge deal!" said Sirius, then covering his mouth when he realized he was too loud. "Why aren't you scared?"

"Because it wasn't exactly his choice to get bitten," I said. "And Remus isn't a violent person, not that I know of, anyways."

Sirius sighed. "Well, the big parts over with, then. That's why we call him Moony."

"Makes sense," I said, laughing. "He comes out at the full moon. And the other nicknames?"

"Well, we've been making a potion since we first found out about Moony," said Sirius. "It was completely experimental, but we figured out how to turn ourselves into Animagi."

"No way," I said. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. So, you see, I'm a black dog, which made me Padfoot. James is a stag, which made him Prongs, and Peter's a rat, which made him Wormtail."

I started laughing. "Must suck to have to transform into a rat. And to have the worst nickname out of all of you."

"He stands by his Wormtail nickname," said Sirius proudly. We were silent for five seconds, and then Sirius just burst out laughing. "I can't believe I just told you all of that."

His laughter made me laugh. "Don't worry," I said. "You're secrets safe with me."

_Sirius's P.O.V._

"Okay, I have to break it off with Ashley, pronto," I said, first thing, as I walked into my dormitory to see James, Remus, and Peter. Frank was already gone, as usual, to go hang out with Alice.

"What? Why?" said James. "She's hot, and you've been going on for the past couple of weeks about how she means the world to you and all that crap."

"I just can't stand it," I said. "I like being single and having all the girls looking at me as if they all actually have a chance. Which, considering the level of hotness at this school, most of them do."

"So you're breaking up with her just so you can be with another girl?" said Remus, as though disgusted by the idea. Well, sorry some of us can't get as many girls as I can.

"Yep," I said, high, mighty, and proud. "I bet I could get another girl in a week. Probably a day, even."

"And how do you think Ashley would feel about that?" said Remus. "Do you think she would be happy that you got over her so fast?"

"Oh, please, she'll have another guy by then, too," I said. Honestly, Remus was being a girl.

"No, she won't," he said. "Girl's are more emotional. You're just going to ditch her to find someone else? Who?"

Cammie.

No. No way did that just come to mind now. I did NOT just think her name, never, not ever and forever not!

Wait, that didn't even make sense. Look, whatever, I don't want to date Cammie. I mean, Cammie, ew. We just became sort-of-friends. That's it, nothing else. And besides, it makes it easier to be with a girl when you never knew them before. Ashley for example. I just met her and then, bam, my tongue was already in her mouth. James was impressed but, then again, he hasn't had any tongue action since the end of third year, when he decided to wait for Lily.

Stupid idea of his. Everyone knows they'll never end up together. Of course, I'd never say that to his face.

And Remus, well, he hasn't had a girlfriend since the girl he'd liked since first year, Rosalie Parker, dumped him. They started going out fourth year and then, at the end of fourth year, Rosalie said she'd needed time to herself. And then she came back to school with the Ravenclaw man whore, Justin Dills.

Yeah, Remus was upset. He and Rosalie hadn't even had sex yet, although he claimed that he wouldn't care if they'd never had sex until they were married.

But, honestly, who would want to wait until they were married? I mean, what if your partner is really bad at sex and you find out your honeymoon that your sex life is completely ruined? Do you want to have bad sex for the rest of your life?

"Um, hello? Have you seen the girls at this school?" I said back to Remus. "Moony, honestly, you've got to be blind if you don't see the potential."

"And what about Ashley's potential?" said Remus.

I shrugged. "She'd told me I was her first boyfriend," I said. "She was inexperienced but I taught her well. Yeah, she's pretty hot with good hair and teeth and a pretty smile and a clear face, with brown eyes but, face it Moony, her potential won't really go anywhere. What if she ends up pregnant?"

"You've had sex with her already?" said Moony, totally incredulous. Peter was looking dumbfounded, proud of me but yet wishing he could have his own girl too.

"Yeah, because I'm a sex-addict," I said sarcastically. "No, Moony, we haven't done it, but she's fourteen! I already had to teach her how to kiss, I don't want to have to give her a Sex-Ed class, too."

"Point taken," said James. "Dump her, man."

"Oh, come on," said Remus. "You've only had sex one time before, and that was with Lacey."

"Oh, that reminds me!" I yelled. And I ran out of the room before any of them had a chance to say something to me. Lacey was in the common room with her friends, all of them really hot too. I've been with a few of them, and the other few want to be with me. That's how it works here at Hogwarts.

"Lacey," I said. "I have to tell you something."

She gave me an odd look. "Yeah?" she said.

"Quincy," I said, smiling. "We could name the baby Quincy. Quincy Black. And it's not Greek! Or Roman, or whatever!"

Lacey thought it over, and then smiled. "Quincy Black," she repeated, laughing. "Sounds good to me."

Yes! Our baby was successfully named. I'm going to be a father!

_Cammie's P.O.V._

When I got back into the dormitory, ready to start on my homework, Lily was there, fully dressed, as if ready to go out.

"Hey, Cammie," she said, smiling.

Wow, this year just keeps getting weirder and weirder. People actually know who I am now.

"Hi, Lily," I said back nonchalantly, hoping she wouldn't notice that having her say hey to me was probably the biggest thing that's ever happened to me at Hogwarts, besides being semi-friends with Sirius.

"Hey, I'm going to go sit by the lake with a couple of my friends," she said. "You want to join us?"

She wanted me to hang out with her. Seriously, this day is just…wow. First, I'm hanging out with Sirius, now I'm hanging out with Lily?

"Yeah, sure," I said, shrugging. I grabbed my bag that I'd just put down on my bed and walked out with her. "Who are you meeting?"

"Oh, just Natalie Goodman and Clara Wisconsin. You know them, right?"

"No, not really, actually." I was finding it so much easier to be around Lily then every other person at Hogwarts.

"Well, they're the two other girls in our dorm. Natalie's…well, to be honest, she's sort of a bitch."

I laughed. "What?"

"Sorry for the bluntness and all," said Lily. "She's my best friend, but she's a bitch."

"Why is she a bitch?"

"It's just the way she acts and talks and everything. And she's a slut, too, and likes to brag about it. She's best friends with Lacey Frederick as well, which I think sort of screwed her over third year."

"Why, what happened third year?"

"Well, Lacey had a boyfriend, probably her tenth since arriving at Hogwarts, and every time Lacey gets a boyfriend, she completely ignores Natalie. So Natalie was sort of pissed, as usual, and started hanging out with me more. But in a week, Lacey and her boyfriend were threw, and she totally put everything on Natalie, all her sorrow and everything. But then Lacey had a boyfriend by the next day, and Natalie was so pissed that she went with this guy, really hot, no personality, and had sex with him. Lacey got pissed because Natalie lost her virginity before she did, so she went and did it with her boyfriend, and everything was a mess for a while because Natalie thought she was pregnant but she wasn't. But now Natalie has just as many boyfriends as Lacey and has sex just as often. And now they're friends again, and Natalie throws everything on me."

I was confused. Why were they friends then?

"Wow," I said.

Lily just started laughing. "I can't believe I just told you all of that. I've never told that to anyone."

She's not the only person that's said that to me so far.

"What about the other girl, Clara?" I asked.

"Clara's okay," said Lily. "She's had the same boyfriend since third year, though, and they're completely in love and it's all she likes to talk about. She's no slut, she just likes to brag that she thinks she's found her life partner."

"Who's her boyfriend?"

"Mitchell Marks, Ravenclaw," said Lily. "But she's in Ravenclaw, too, so whatever."

Damn she's lucky. Mitchell's hot.

"Just so you're prepared," said Lily, shrugging.

Please. I've got more than enough information.

"You know, you're not as quiet as when I first met you," she said.

I laughed. "Well, don't ask Sirius why, or he'll claim all the credit and say he taught me to be more extraverted or whatever."

"Wait," said Lily. "You're friends with Sirius Black?"

Shit. I knew she hated the Marauders. Why did I even have to bring him up?

I shrugged. "Sort of," I said. "We're potion partners in Slughorn's, and he keeps on getting me into detention with him."

"A word of advice?" said Lily. "Stay away from him."

"Why?" I asked. "He's not that bad."

"You're kidding me, right?" she said. "He got Lacey Frederick pregnant."

"Well, it is Lacey," I said. "School slut. Besides, he told me they were completely drunk."

"Yeah, he would get drunk," said Lily, hatefully.

"What do you have against him?" I asked.

"He's a man whore," said Lily. "Everyone knows it."

"No, Justin Dills is a man whore," I said back. "I don't even know anyone, and I still hear about him."

"You still hear about Sirius Black too, though, huh?"

Damn. Had me there.

"Yeah," I said. "He's not like everyone thinks he is, though. So he's a troublemaker, Marauder, whatever. It's not a big deal."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. "Look, just…if he ever does something that hurts you, just remember—"

"You told me so?" I guess, giggling.

Lily laughed too. "Yeah, I guess."

We made it down to the lake, and Natalie and Clara were there. I did know who they were, I had just never talked to them before.

"Hey, Lily," said Clara, smiling. Natalie smiled and waved, too. "Who's that?"

"This is Cammie," said Lily. "I invited her to hang out with us. Cammie, this is Natalie and Clara."

I could tell that Natalie was sort of a bitch when I first saw her. And a slut, as well. I mean, she had on short shorts, to begin with, and a belly shirt. She definitely belonged on a beach somewhere.

Clara seemed much different, sweeter, but as if she was dying to impress. She had on some jeans and a striped shirt, her hair in a perfect pony-tail, no frizz at all, and her make-up put on to make her look seem completely perfect. As if she was a perfectionist.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," they both said.

Lily and I sat down, and Natalie immediately said, "Lily, I have to tell you what happened over the weekend with Darryl. It's terrible, so, so terrible."

"What happened?" asked Lily.

"Well, we were getting ready to do it, the mood totally set, and, just as I took my bra off, he started giggling."

"Seriously?" said Lily.

"Yeah," said Natalie, eyeing me for a second before continuing. "So I was like, what are you laughing at? And do you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He said, 'one of your boobs is bigger than the other one'."

"Oh, Merlin!" said Lily, sort of in a fit of giggles herself. "That's terrible!"

"Yeah, I know," said Natalie. "We still did it though."

Wow. What Lily told me wasn't even exaggerated.

The afternoon went on, and I wasn't really saying anything since, well, I didn't know any of them. Clara kept on talking about her boyfriend, about their last date, about how she thought she was finally ready to give up her virginity, and then Natalie just told her it was no big deal to lose your virginity, even if it's to someone that means nothing to you. So, in conclusion, Natalie told her that if she was nervous, she should just go and have some practice with one of her ex's, because, apparently, her ex's are really good.

Lily and I left early to go and get some lunch in the Great Hall.

"Wow, you were really quiet."

This is becoming a new thing, I swear. Every time I'm quiet around new people, someone just has to point it out.

"I told you, I'm shy around people," I said.

"You can't be that shy of a person if you're friends with Sirius Black," said Lily. "You two aren't dating or anything, right?"

"What?" I said, and started laughing hysterically. I mean, come on, me and Sirius? That would be, like, the world's worst couple in history! "No, not in a million years. We're only, like semi-friends."

"Good," said Lily. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and I started putting food on my plate, though not much since I was always self-conscious when I ate around other people.

"Hey, do you want to come visit Alice with me after this?" asked Lily. "She's in the hospital wing. Been throwing up, so I want to make sure she's better."

"Yeah, of course," I said.

"You know Alice, right?" said Lily.

"I know who she is," I said. "She's the one that Frank likes, right? And she likes Frank?"

"Okay, seriously, where do you hear all this gossip?" said Lily, laughing.

"I got that bit from Sirius," I said, shrugging.

"I knew Alice liked Frank," said Lily. "I just didn't know that Frank liked Alice. She's going to be so happy!"

"How long have those two been friends?"

"Since the end of first year. Alice has been crushing on him since then…crap. Shouldn't have told you that."

"It's fine," I said. "Who am I going to tell, anyways?"

"Sirius?" said Lily.

"Nah, he already knows," I said. "It's sort of obvious, but Frank is a pretty oblivious person."

"Ugh, I know," said Lily. "I was the one who introduced the two and, I swear, Alice gave him a hint within the first week that she liked him, and he completely ignored it and became best friends with her. But he's pretty clumsy, too."

"Yeah, really clumsy," I said. "Wasn't he the one to accidentally get lost in a secret passageway through a wall?"

"Yeah," said Lily, laughing. "That was the only time I was thankful for the Marauders, since they found him."

I laughed. "I remember Alice worrying over him so much for the one day he was missing."

We both finished and walked out of the Great Hall and up to the Hospital Wing, keeping conversation the entire way.

"Honestly, Frank reminds me of my friend from home, Casey," I said.

"Who's Casey?" Lily asked.

"Oh, my best friend," I said. "She's a Muggle, but I had to tell her everything because I've known her forever and always tell her everything. But, honestly, she's probably the clumsiest person I know out there, besides Frank."

"How many friends do you have back home?"

"A lot. I know pretty much everyone on my street, and then I've got my small band of friends from when I was six, but the only one that knows is Casey. Everyone else thinks I got accepted to some elite boarding school here, which wasn't too hard to believe, since I was always constantly studying in elementary school. Casey's, like, the exact opposite. She always jokes around, and likes to have huge bonfires, and get groups of friends together to do stuff. She's not too devoted to school, but she'll end up getting accepted to a college somewhere. She told me she wants to go to college in England, but I told her that I'm most likely not staying here after Hogwarts."

"Why aren't you staying here after Hogwarts?" asked Lily.

"I can't stand the cold," I said. "California's so much nicer. Everyone's always at the beach and constantly doing stuff." 

"Today wasn't too cold."

"Yeah, but this is probably the first day in five years."

We reached the Hospital Wing and walked in to find Alice sitting up in her bed, eating a piece of toast, unbuttered, with a cup of sprite right next to it.

"Hey, Alice," said Lily. "Are you feeling better?"

"Tons," said Alice. "But they won't let me eat anything off the BRAT diet or whatever. You know, baked potatoes, rice, applesauce, and toast."

"That sucks," said Lily. "Oh, Alice, this is Cammie."

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," said Alice. "Oh, wait! You're the girl that's partnered with Sirius in Potions!"

Like it's a crime. You're the one with the massive crush on Frank.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging.

"And the one who got detention for sending the foul-mouthed note or whatever in Transfiguration," said Alice. "Got detention with Sirius too, huh?"

"Yup," I said. "I got detention with Sirius all this week, too."

"What?" said Lily. "Why?"

"We were caught sneaking into Hogsmeade," I said. "He wanted to buy a baby-names book. McGonagall found us at the Three Broomsticks."

"No way," said Alice. "Are you two, like, together?"

"Not in a million years," I said. "I would never date him."

I swear, that's like the topic of the day.

"You know, I've never heard you talk before," said Alice. "Who do you hang out with? Besides Sirius, of course."

That was a one-time thing. It'll probably never happen again.

"Umm, no one, really," I said.

"Seriously?" said Alice. "That's terrible."

I shrugged. "I guess."

Great, just as I thought I was getting over my shyness. My voice just went all twelve-year-old again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: wow, even I can't believe how much I've been writing this. I honestly thought I'd given up this story, but now it's just, like, there, waiting to get out. The worst is I've even started a sequel, well, sort of a sequel, anyways, but I haven't even finished this story. So, hopefully, I'll finish this and be more motivated to write the sequel. Cheers!**

_Cammie's P.O.V._

That night, as I was doing my homework in the common room (the only one to be doing my homework), I saw the Quidditch Captain, Holly Harold, put up a notice on the bulletin board. I walked right over immediately and saw that Quidditch tryouts were tomorrow. I smirked. Of course, Holly did this on purpose. She didn't want a huge turnout.

So the next day, at eleven in the morning, I got dressed, grabbed my broom, and walked down to the pitch. Lily wasn't up, and neither was Alice, Natalie, Lacey, or the two other sluts that are friends with Lacey.

I swear, it's as if Lacey and her friends have joined a cult against virginity.

Anyways, down at the pitch, there was a larger turnout then I expected. No first years, since they all knew they had no chance at all, but there were some second years, and third years, and it kept on going up until the seventh years, which there were actually very few of. 

"Hey, Cammie!"

I looked up, and there Sirius was in the stands with Remus and Peter. I smiled and waved, not wanting to yell out at him, too. Remus and Peter were just looking at me, sort of confused. Whatever.

Sirius started running down the stands, and I knew he was running out to meet me. It was obvious. James was surrounded by a group of people, and they were all laughing as if he was telling some funny story, but Sirius was heading towards me.

"Hey," he said as he reached me, out of breath. "I didn't know you played Quidditch."

"I just started," I said. "I've been practicing over the summer."

"Really? What position?"

"Keeper."

"That's good," said Sirius. "We need a Keeper badly."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Supporting James," he said proudly. "He's already on the team, been on it since his second year, as Chaser."

"Yeah, I know," I said, shrugging. "It's not like he's trying out or anything. What are you really doing here?"

Sirius smirked. "I'm scouting for myself."

"You broke up with your girlfriend?"

"Shh," said Sirius, putting his hand over my mouth as if I've just said the world's worst swear word. "Not yet I haven't, I'm just scouting for when I do."

"Wow," I said, entirely disgusted. "You're going to break up with her and make her feel bad by getting another girl before she gets another guy?"

"Merlin, why does everyone keep saying that to me?" said Sirius. "It's not as if it's a crime. Boys and girls date, big deal."

"Not like that," I said.

"If you're trying out for the Keeper position, please stand over here!" I heard Holly yell out, pointing to a spot next to her.

"That's my cue," I said, starting to walk over.

"You don't think I'm scum, do you?" asked Sirius before I went over.

"Umm, yeah, I do," I said, continuing to walk.

There were only about five people trying out for the Chaser position besides me. There was one second year, looking scared out of his mind, two third years, a fourth year, and a seventh year.

They were having the Chasers try out first, and James was sitting with the rest of the team. James was the only Chaser left, since both the Chaser's last year were seventh years. Holly was a beater, so they were looking for one other beater, and they already had a Seeker, so there was no one there for that position.

After they picked the two Chasers, James got up on his broom and they all started taking shots on the Keepers. It was in alphabetical order. I never knew I got nervous before tryouts. I was practically sweating through my outfit.

The seventh year was up first, a guy by the name of Daniel Gonzales. He was good, I'll admit, and made me nervous. The second year looked a lot more nervous than I did. He looked ready to cry or pee himself, and when Daniel flew back down after making three saves out of the five shots, I realized that the second year was next.

They called his name, Carlos Hadrian, and he flew up in the air. He seemed a natural on the broom, but too nervous to do any show off things. I was surprised when he made four saves out of the five shots. He was the one now making me nervous.

The fourth year was next, a girl by the name of Madeline Karol. She made three of the five saves. It took me two seconds after they called my name for me to realize I was up.

I flew up on my broom, practically sweating, but once I felt the calming sensation of being up in the air, I calmed down. I realized over the summer that whenever I was angry or scared, flying helped me out. It just sucked because the only place I could ever fly was my backyard.

As soon as I reached the three goal hoops and turned around to face the Chasers, I heard Sirius yell out from the crowd "Woo! Go Cammie!"

I smiled and consciously put my bangs behind my ear. James was up first. I got ready, my heart beating fast, but when he made the shot and aimed for the left and I dove, I found the Quaffle in my hands and smiled in spite of myself.

The next Chaser, the new one by the name of Carey Smith, was up next. She faked left and went to the middle, which went right to me since I didn't fall for the fake. She seemed surprised, and I heard Sirius shout out my name in the stands again. I took a deep breath before throwing the Quaffle back.

The other new Chaser, Jorge Lopez, was up. When I saw him flying on the broom, I'd thought he was a natural. I couldn't help but be in awe of him during his Chaser tryouts, and was curious why he hadn't been on the team last year. He flew with such ease and shot softly but swiftly. When he did shoot, it went to the left again, and I caught it with the edge of my fingertips.

James was up again, and went right this time, which I found obvious for a need of change and dove catching it when it was right at my chest. James seemed frustrated, and chose Jorge to take the last shot. He went left again, and I caught it again.

I took myself by surprise. I had made all five of the saves. Honestly, I was a bit in shock. That was all I needed, to make all of the saves they shot, and I did. I did!

Sirius was cheering for me again, looking like an idiot and making me blush, but I didn't care.

They couldn't call off the rest of the tryouts, but it seemed the two third years left knew they weren't going to make it and each only made two out of the five saves, walking away upset afterwards.

Holly announced the team, and I was still smiling minutes after she said my name.

"Congratulations," said James, and I was surprised when I realized he was talking to me. "You made some great saves."

"Thanks," I said.

"I'm James Potter," he said, a bit arrogantly but, then again, he is friends with Sirius.

"I'm Cammie Legront," I said.

"Yeah, you're Sirius's Potions partner, huh?"

Great. Is that my new name? Sirius's Potions Partner? What's wrong with Cammie?

"Yeah," I said, shrugging.

"Okay, everyone!" said Holly. Everyone was quiet and turned to listen to her, since only the seven members of the team were left. "Congratulations, really. I feel this is going to be a great Quidditch season. Listen, practices will be hopefully every day unless I call it off from 5-7 every night. I don't believe in morning practices, so don't worry about waking up early. If you need to get your homework done and have to miss a practice, that's fine, just let me know. We'll be distributing the Quidditch jerseys next Saturday, so be sure to give me your size tomorrow at practice. Umm…what else…oh, yeah. We're a team, so that means that we're going to be close as a team. Whatever we have to do to get it done, we will. If we're not close as a team, we might be having some problems during our games and practices, which will screw us up. Everyone start getting to know each other starting today. I'll see you guys tomorrow at practice!"

It was over, and Sirius walked over to me. "Holy crap, Cammie!" he said. "You made every single save. How long have you been a Keeper?"

"Only since the summer," I said.

"Shit," he said. "Seriously?"

"Well, I was a goalie for soccer before I came to Hogwarts," I said. Sirius looked confused. "You know, the Muggle sport?"

"Soccer?" said Sirius. "I've never even heard of that."

"Its football in England," said Remus, coming over. "Fantastic job, er, Carly, right?"

"Cammie," I said. "And thanks."

"No problem," said Remus, smiling.

"Football…" Sirius was still confused.

"I'll take you to a game over the summer, how's that?"

"Please," said Sirius. "I don't need to watch Muggle sports when we've got Quidditch!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm heading back up to Gryffindor Tower. See you later."

"Wait, we'll come with you," said Sirius. "We're headed up there anyways."

"I was actually hoping for lunch," said James.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too, Sirius," said Peter. They were the first word's I've ever heard that kid speak. I almost laughed.

"Fine, we'll go eat," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you join us, Cammie?"

"I'm not that hungry, thanks," I said.

"Oh, come on!" said Sirius. "We don't bite."

Sure you don't.

"Hey, you're not anorexic, right?" said James. "Because we don't deal with any of that stuff on the team. And besides, we should probably get to know each other. Holly knows what she's talking about when she says we should all get close as a team."

I laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll go to lunch with you guys."

_Sirius's P.O.V._

Yes. Food!

I love food. Personally, I think it's the best invention in the world. The entire world, no, the entire universe! I mean, forget that industrialization thing that happened in the 1800s…well, actually, that's probably a huge part of why food is so delicious. Where would we be without refrigerators?

James sat down at the table, and Cammie sat down next to him, since James motioned for her. I sat on her other side, and Remus and Peter sat on the other side of the table.

"So, Cammie," said James. "Where are you from?"

Please. I could answer that! "She's from California," I said. "Malibu, to be exact. By the beach."

Cammie turned to look at me and rolled her eyes. "I could have answered that myself."

"Yeah, but see? I'm not as forgetful as you thought!"

Cammie laughed. "You still managed to forget what my name was the first two weeks we knew each other."

"Wow, Sirius," said Remus. "I didn't think that even you were capable of that."

"But, hey, if it wasn't for me, Cammie would still be the quiet, shy, geek in the back of the class," I pointed out.

Cammie looked at me again and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, you used to be really quiet, huh?" said James.

Cammie shrugged. "I still sort of am."

"Wait, you're from America?" said Remus. Cammie nodded. "How come you don't have an American accent then?"

Cammie looked confused. "Huh. Didn't even notice I lost it." Then she laughed. "Whatever."

"Do you have any friends in California?" asked James.

"Loads," said Cammie. "I've been hanging with the same people every summer since I was six. But I mostly just hang out with Casey, since we're closest. And then there's my family, and we're all really close."

"Oh, really?" said James. "Do you have any siblings?"

Cammie glanced at me and smirked before continuing. "Yes, I have one little sister named Abby."

Oh, great. She was mocking me.

"Cool," said James. "Is she a witch?"

Cammie shook her head. "No. She's way younger than me, but she's just not magic. I'm Muggle-born, in case you didn't know."

James smirked. "No, I figured."

"What about you?" said Cammie. "I mean, I know you're pureblood and everything, but do you have any siblings?"

"None," said James. "My parents were sort of old when they had me, and I'm guessing they only wanted one child."

"Oh," said Cammie.

"Yeah, it gets sort of lonely after a while, you know?" said James, shrugging. "But whatever. All of my neighbors are magic, so we all get together and play Quidditch sometimes. Except they're all loads younger than me, so I always beat them."

"Of course," said Cammie, smirking, mocking him. Good, I wasn't the only one.

"But, his summer's always get better when I come to visit him," I said, maybe it was a bit arrogant, but whatever. I can pull it off. "I mean, obviously they get better. What would his life be without me?"

"Sirius, you're talking about us as if we're a gay couple," said James, sort of disgusted. "And, just a little bit of information: I'm not gay!"

"Could've fooled me," I said, mock-gay. "Now who am I going to turn to with my man-problems?"

Cammie laughed. I made her laugh, yes! Wait, why am I so happy I made her laugh? I don't like her. And besides, I've been making people laugh forever, why do I have to single one person out and make her laugh? Not that I_ am_ singling Cammie out, just…ugh!

Just for the record, I. Don't. Like. Cammie.

I swear to Merlin. Cross my heart and hope to die. I do NOT like Cammie like that. We're just sort of friends…well, more than sort of now. I mean, I'm pretty close to Cammie, I guess. She knows all about Remus being a werewolf, not that I'd admit that to any of the other Marauders. She knows all about our nicknames, us being Animagi. I mean, that's pretty close, isn't it?

Yes. It is. And besides, I can be friends with a girl and not like her like that. As more than a friend, I mean. But I don't like her as more than a friend. Swear to Merlin I don't.

Shit. I need to stop blabbering. Just know it, because I don't have to explain myself.

_Cammie's P.O.V._

It's weird. Tonight's going to be the first night that I don't spend all of it doing homework. Tonight is my first Quidditch practice.

And then detention after with Sirius, but it's still Quidditch practice.

James and I met in the common room before going down to the pitch. He's becoming a pretty good friend, like Sirius. I always talk to him now, even though I always talk to Sirius, too.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" said James just as I met up with him.

"What?" I said, smirking.

"You're roommates with Lily, huh?"

Great. "Yeah, so?"

"Are you guy's friends?"

"Yeah." And she told me that I shouldn't be friends with the Marauders.

"Cool," said James, and we started walking down.

"Does it matter?" I asked. He shrugged. "Look, everyone in the school knows that you have the world's biggest crush on her. Are you trying to be modest about it?"

James laughed. "No. I'm not modest about anything. If I do something great, I tell it to the world. Like when I made the Quidditch team my second year. Now that's an accomplishment."

I laughed and shook my head. "Wow. Now you're full of yourself."

"Is it wrong to be?" said James. "I mean, come on, I've done so many amazing things, it would be wrong not to share it with everyone."

"Name one amazing thing that you've done that has nothing to do with Quidditch."

"I'm good at Transfiguration," he said, lifting his head up a bit as if he was more superior.

"Anything else?"

"I can perform almost any jinx or hex out of a book on usually the first couple of tries." 

"Mmhmm?"

"True."

I rolled my eyes. "Anything else, oh almighty James?"

He smirked but rolled his eyes too. "I've got the most amazing accomplishment, but I can't share it."

It's the Animagi one, I know it. Not like I can admit to knowing it, because then Sirius would kill me.

"Sure you can't share it?" I said tauntingly.

"I'm sure," he said. "But I swear, if I ever told you, you'd be bowing down at my feet!"

Doubt it.

We reached the Quidditch pitch and went out. Since it was only practice, we were dressed in sweats and workout shirts, ones that said Gryffindor Quidditch team on them. It's sort of cheesy, I know, but they didn't want to spend a lot of money on practice cloaks and give them to us. So the shirts work just fine.

James and I weren't the first ones there. The other two Chasers were there, Carey and Jorge. James wasn't at all quiet about our entrance.

"Hey, guys!" he said. Carey and Jorge looked over.

"Hey, James," said Jorge. He had a bit of a Spanish accent, but it sounded really awesome coming out of his mouth. He turned to me. "Hey, Cammie."

Wow. Someone knows my name that I never introduced myself to before. "Hey."

"Hey, guys," said Carey. She was a third year, and just overall excited to be on the team. She had brown hair up in a high pony-tail and brown eyes. She looked like one of those hyper girls that say whatever's on their mind, like me and Casey. I had a feeling that we would get along.

"Hey, I just realized something!" said James. "The three Chasers are here and so is the Keeper! Let's take shots!"

"Yeah!" said Carey. She got on her broom and rose into the air. "I'm gonna make a shot on you today, Cammie!"

We all rose up on our brooms and I went towards the goalposts, pulling my thin gloves on that would protect my hands.

"I'm first!" Carey said. She already had the Quaffle in her hands, as if protecting it from anyone else's use. She shot and, naturally, I dove and caught it. "No fair!" she said. "That was so going in!"

I laughed. "Relax," I said. "You'll make one on me someday."

"Try never," said James. "Even I can't make one on her."

"This is going to be such an awesome season," said Jorge. Carey passed the Quaffle to him and he took a shot which I deflected again. "Merlin, Cammie, how can you block those?"

I shrugged. "It's like second nature to me."

The rest of the team arrived and flew up. Holly called us all to her and we formed a circle.

"Well, guys, welcome to the team!" she said. "Today's practice won't be hard, I promise. First, and I know this sounds five-year-old-ish, but let's just all go around and say our names while passing the Quaffle." She took the Quaffle from James's hands, who was about to shoot until she arrived. "I'm Holly Harold, I'm a seventh year, and I'm one of the Beaters."

She passed the Quaffle to the other Beater who was to her right. "I'm Jeremy Spinner," he said. "I'm a fourth year and I'm the other Beater."

The Quaffle was passed to James. "I'm James Potter," he said, and I could see why Lily thought he was so arrogant. It was the way he introduced himself. But, then again, most girls would find that pretty sexy. "I'm a fifth year, and I'm one of the Chasers."

It was passed to the Seeker. "I'm Lindsay Branson," she said. "I'm a sixth year, and I'm the Seeker."

The other two Chasers said their names when it was their turn, and then the Quaffle was passed to me. "I'm Cammie Legront," I said. "I'm a fifth year, and I'm the Keeper."

"Damn, girl, are you the one who made all five saves?" said Lindsay.

I shrugged, sort of self-consciously, going back into my shy mode. "Yeah."

"Don't you think it's going to be an awesome year?" said James. "We've got an unbeatable Keeper, a Seeker who's been playing Quidditch her whole life, great Beaters, great Chasers, and then me, who's also amazing."

"Shut it, James," said Holly. "No arrogance this season. It could screw us up."

_Sirius P.O.V._

Detention. Whoopee!

I never got the whole "detention sucks" thing. It was always just there to keep me occupied, although I usually try not to get them on a Friday or Saturday, because I do like sneaking into Hogsmeade.

But, anyways, at least I'm in detention with a friend. Cammie.

We'll have fun in detention. I mean, we once got into an ink fight, and that was so much fun. And then there's all the teasing and sarcasm. It'll definitely keep me occupied.

I was outside the locker room waiting for Cammie. When she finally came out, her blonde hair wet and in a pony-tail from just taking a shower, she seemed surprised. Or, at least, the furrowed-eyebrows look she was giving me registered as such in my head. "Sirius?" she said. Then, she laughed hollowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Detention, remember?" I said. I mean, seriously, now who was the forgetful one?

"And are you my escort or something?" she asked, and I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or if she was really pissed off. And all of a sudden, I had a sinking feeling in my heart. Wait, I didn't just admit that. I didn't have that feeling. I promise. I only have that feeling when Ashley's mean to me, because I like Ashley, or any hot girl, really. And does Cammie qualify under one of those terms? I didn't think so.

But then I realized she was being sarcastic because she laughed.

"Maybe," I answered back and, just to match her joking manner, I put my arm out to my side, ready to link arms with her. "Are you ready, milady?" 

She laughed again and rolled her eyes, hitting my arm down. "Come on, let's just go."

"What, you want to be early for detention?" I asked.

"Please, I'd rather just get it over with."

"So how was your first practice?" I asked as we started walking towards McGonagall's room, where our detention was taking place.

"It was so great," she said. "I mean, I didn't even know what to expect, you know? Since I've never been on a Quidditch team before. But, man, it was more than I thought it would be. We need to sneak into Hogsmeade again."

"Why?"

"Because I need to buy a pair of spandex shorts. All the girls at practice wear them. I was the only one wearing ugly sweatpants."

I laughed. "Okay, okay, we'll go back soon, promise. But what did you guys do at your practice?"

"First, we just got into a line and passed the Quaffle back and forth. But then, Holly decided we needed to get into better shape, even if all we were doing was flying on brooms, so she made us run two laps around the Quidditch stadium, but I was fine with it, since I had done a lot of running over the summer to keep myself in shape. And I became friends with this new third year on the team, Carey Smith. Oh, and then we ended the practice with shooting, and I saved a bunch of them."

It was silent for a moment and I laughed. "Wow," I said. "You're so excited you won't shut up."

And then, Cammie laughed. "Wow," she said. "First time I'm actually excited at Hogwarts."

"What, you weren't excited when you were partnered up with me?"

"Oh, yeah, I was real excited," she said sarcastically. "I was just looking forward to every day in that class with you and your extraverted lessons."

I rolled my eyes. "They helped!" I insisted.

"I've told you, I'm honestly an extraverted person," she said. "But, to make you happy, I'll tell you they helped."

I smiled happily, maybe what seemed a little arrogantly to other people, including Cammie, but I was happy.

We reached the door and sort of stopped. I looked at her. "First detention of the week!" I said.

"Oh, how exciting!" she replied sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I totally had so much motivation to write this chapter. I was just sort of writing randomly, and this came up, so I hope you enjoy!**

_Cammie's P.O.V._

Detention was over. I was glad it was, even though I'd hardly call it boring and uneventful.

McGonagall sent us down to help out Slughorn, and Slughorn had us organizing his potions ingredients. Well, Sirius wanted to know exactly what every single one was, and Slughorn explained it to him, and we counted how many times he said "Oho." And then, Sirius wanted to see what one of the ingredients felt like, so he touched it and it turned his finger green. Literally. And then Slughorn got pissed off and, after fixing Sirius's finger, sent us off.

"Okay, my finger is as cold as ice," said Sirius. "I could freeze over the lake. Feel it!"

I rolled my eyes and touched his fingers, surprising myself by pulling it back immediately. "Wow," I said. "You weren't kidding."

"I know," said Sirius. "What was that?"

"I don't know," I said.

"You usually do," he pointed out. I shrugged. "I'm not in the mood to go back."

"Why not?"

"Ashley's up there. She'll want to 'talk' or whatever."

"And the problem with that is…?"

"That's all we ever do! Talk. I get, like, no action. I mean, yeah, I do get action, a lot of it, but…"

"It's not enough for the almighty Sirius Black?"

"Exactly!" he sighed. "Thank Merlin you understand!"

I laughed. "So you really don't want to go back?"

"I really don't."

"Good," I said, smiling. "Because I don't want to go back either."

I know, I know. Alone with Sirius Black for a while? Something I never would have willingly volunteered for a couple of weeks ago. But tonight was different. I was in a good, cheerful mood after my amazing Quidditch practice. I felt confident, like I was on top of the world. I needed to do something other than go back to my dormitory.

"Really?" said Sirius. He was looking at me a little strangely as we pulled to a stop.

"Yeah," I said. "I feel like being spontaneous. Why? Does it surprise you?"

"Yeah," said Sirius. "I mean, when we went to Hogsmeade you were so against it! Now you want to break another school rule and stay out after hours?"

I shrugged. "What's another one?"

Sirius smirked. "Finally, I'm getting to you!" I laughed. "So where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking…Hogsmeade," I said. "Let's get drunk, I've never been drunk."

He stared at me incredulously. "You've never been drunk?"

"There's a strict drinking age in America," I said, rolling my eyes. "I thought you knew that. I mean, sure, the parties I go to over the summer sometimes have alcohol at them, but I don't usually get drunk since I have to go home and face my parents later. Here, all I have to face are teachers, and most of these teachers have loved me since my first year here. They'd blame you automatically."

"Is that supposed to convince me into getting you drunk?" asked Sirius.

"No," I said, shrugging. Merlin, why was I so giddy and hyper tonight? Maybe because I hadn't been this way since summer. I was desperate not to spend another night doing homework alone in my dormitory, even if Lily was there to talk to. "But getting drunk would be fun."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be able to get drunk if we went," said Sirius. "I'd have to be, like, the chaperone. And make sure you get back and stuff."

"Oh, come on," I said. "I know that you know a place in Hogsmeade that will serve us alcohol and that will have us all dancing. And I know that we won't be the only students there."

"How do you know that?"

"I overheard Holly and Lindsay talking about it at practice. They said a bunch of sixth and seventh years are sneaking out and going to some bar party. Imagine how good sixth and seventh years would be for your rep."

I could see him looking over it in his head, and finally nodding and smiling. "Let's go," he said.

We reached the statue, luckily without Filch seeing us, and climbed through to Hogsmeade, going fast and making sure we got there in time.

"So where is this place?" I asked Sirius.

"Down the street," he answered. He was smiling, giddy just like me. "Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and running with me down to the end of the street, where a bunch of music was playing and lights were flashing. At least my hair dried straight, you know? Otherwise it would be a bit weird showing up here in workout clothes.

We walked in, and the music was so loud it was making my eardrums pound against the inside of my head. I could hear every riff so perfectly it was awesome! Sirius walked me over to the bar and, pretending to be a gentleman, pulled out the chair for me, in which I sat.

"What can I get for you two?" the barman asked.

I looked at Sirius, a little quizzical. Sirius rolled his eyes and answered, "Two Firewhisky's, strong."

The barman nodded and pulled them out from under the bar. Sirius uncapped his and then uncapped mine, handing it to me. "Cheers to first drinks," he said, holding his bottle out.

"Cheers," I said, a little nervous, bonking my bottle with his and then downing it. It burned down my throat, leaving a warm feeling behind, but I couldn't help wanting more and more. It was amazing! It didn't even taste like the crappy wine my mom had let me try that one time when I was twelve. This stuff was different, crazy different. And I wanted more and more and more.

_Sirius P.O.V._

Sixth years. So hot. So awesomely hot.

Cammie was having a good time on the dance floor, dancing with some seventh year guy who, no surprise, had never met her before. Holly had introduced her, as she had been right about her Quidditch teammates being here.

I was dancing with Lindsay, the Seeker on the Quidditch team. She was a good dancer, and I was having a lot of fun. And I mean it, too. Lindsay was hot, and I would just have to hope that she drunk and wouldn't remember this, so she wouldn't tell Ashley.

Wait, what do I care anymore? I'm breaking up with Ashley anyways.

Cammie was totally wasted by her third Firewhisky. I was proud. I'd turned a goody-two-shoes into a trouble-maker. That's what I'm here for.

"Sirius!" Cammie said, coming through the crowd to me. Her seventh year wasn't with her.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Let's dance," she said, smiling and giggling. She pulled me away from Lindsay and out near her.

Okay. I will not take advantage of her, no matter how drunk she is. I'm promising myself right now…wait, why do I have to promise? I don't like her, I don't, I don't, I don't!

Ugh. Why do I keep lying to myself? Wait, do I even know if I'm lying? I'm so confused right now.

Just as we reached a semi-clear area on the dance floor, a slow song came on. Great. Just great. Now what?

"Come on, you're not just going to stand there all night, are you?" said Cammie, taunting me. She looked so pretty in this light…no, don't think about it.

"Wasn't planning on it," I said defensively.

"Well, you do know how to dance, right?" she said. "I saw you with Lindsay."

I put my hands on her waist and her hands automatically went up to my shoulders. "Of course I know how to dance."

"Well that's a relief." Even drunk, she was sarcastic. Even drunk, she was cute.

I'd never noticed it before. Never, ever, ever. All those boys in California probably went crazy over her. Her blonde hair was perfect, not frizzy at all, perfectly straight. And her eyes were blue, so blue I couldn't believe it. Like the sky, exactly like the sky! Nothing but bright, blue eyes that probably made everyone drool all over her. She'd even put on make-up today, I could tell. Otherwise her eyes wouldn't have shown so much. Eyeliner and mascara…wow.

I noticed the freckles on her cheeks, lightly littering them. There weren't many only a couple. Maybe five in total. And a dimple on her right cheek…wait, her left cheek, it's her right cheek to me. And there was a little strand of hair that wouldn't stay in the pony-tail that was just dangling in her face.

Swaying back and forth, dancing with her, I wanted to just hug her and hold her all night, I wanted to make-out with her again and again, I wanted to be with her. But I can't tell Cammie that. How could I even explain that? We're friends, nothing more. And we'll probably never be anything more.

"Sirius," she said. She was so wasted, she didn't even know what she was doing. I couldn't see her like this. I wanted her so badly, but if she was drunk, she would never remember it anyways. What was the use of kissing her if she was drunk.

I sighed and we stopped swaying, although she couldn't really tell as the room was probably spinning to her. I took my wand out and pointed it at her. "_Siccus_," I murmured.

Immediately, she groaned and her hand went to her hand. "Ow," she managed to get out. Her eyes were scrunched up in anger and frustration. Her first hangover. Then, she looked up at me.

I smirked. Playing it cool. "Trust me; you'd rather have it now than in the morning when we have classes. Come on; let's get back to the school."

We made it back with plenty of time to spare. Of course, we had to be careful, since it was past midnight and we were out after hours. "I think I should go to the hospital wing," Cammie was saying.

"And what are you going to tell Pomfrey? 'Sorry, I have a hangover, can you fix it?'"

She giggled but then groaned. I had made her laugh yet again.

We reached the portrait and walked through to the common room. No one was up, not even someone doing homework. Cammie turned to look at me. "Thanks," she said. "You know, for a great night."

"It's no problem," I said, looking down at her. She was a good six inches shorter than me.

Sort of awkwardly, we gave each other a hug, the first one we had ever exchanged. It was nice, and I enjoyed feeling the warmth of her skin.

We pulled away and I looked into her eyes and smiled, and then my eyes glanced briefly at her lips before taking a step towards my dormitory. She smiled and walked up her stairs to her dormitory, while I just watched her.

No. No way. I was falling for Cammie Legront. This couldn't be happening. Why was it happening? It shouldn't be happening.

But it is. And I'm so screwed.

Just then, I heard a groan of agony, more like a cry, and someone yelled out "It's coming!"

It was from the girl's dormitory. And I knew exactly who it was. "Shit."

"It's too early for it to come!" I heard Lily yell out.

"Ever hear of a premature baby?" Natalie screamed at her. "Come on, let's get her down to the hospital wing."

Crap. I was not ready for this. Not ready for this at all…

I could see Lily and Natalie carrying Lacey down the stairs, and then the saw me. "Sirius, help!" Natalie said.

By this time, the entire Gryffindor Tower was awake, and the watched me take over Lily's side and help to carry Lacey down to the hospital wing.

"Pomfrey!" I yelled out. "The baby's coming!"

Pomfrey ran out in a nightdress and saw Lacey. "Come on, now," she said, trying to remain calm. "Set her down gently on a bed."

"How can you be so effing calm about this?" Lacey screamed at her. "My baby's coming! It's coming now! Arrrggghhhh!"

We set her down on the bed as she yelled in agony. "Be patient now, dear," said Pomfrey, looking through her potion cabinets. "It's just a contraction. Ah, here we are!"

"Make it stop, make it stop," Lacey was saying. She was sweating, and I was scared to even look at that red face of hers.

"Drink this," said Pomfrey, pouring a potion down her mouth. I could see that it significantly helped to numb the pain, but there was still a bit left. "Sirius!"

"Yeah?" I said to Pomfrey.

"Let her take your hand," she said.

"What? Why?"

"So she can squeeze it when she has a contraction!"

Why my poor hand? Of course, I didn't actually say that, I just stood there looking confused.

"Just do it!"

So I gave my hand to Lacey, who squeezed it really hard once again as another contraction passed.

So many contractions later, my wrist probably broken, the baby actually started coming. Pomfrey was complaining that she was no midwife, but helped the baby out of Lacey, and, once it was out, she grimaced.

"Oh, dear…"

Lacey sighed, content at last. "What is it? How's my baby boy? Quincy?"

Now it was Pomfrey's turn to sigh. "Lacey, dear, I'm sorry to say that you've had a stillbirth. A miscarriage."

Lacey just stared, her eyes not willing to understand. I didn't get it either. A miscarriage? But I was going to be a father.

"What?" we both said in unison.

"The baby came out dead," said Pomfrey. "I'm sorry. To both of you."

Lacey just flat out started bawling, tears mixing in with the sweat from the contractions, while I just stood there, not exactly sure of what I should do. Our baby. We were actually going to name it Quincy! What could I say?

So I just went down onto my knees and hugged Lacey. "I'm sorry, Lace."

"This is your fault," she said. "Why did you even have to get me pregnant in the first place?"

"What?" I said, my ears unbelieving. "You were just as willing to have sex as I was! If not more!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't willing to get this," said Lacey. "A dead baby instead of an alive one!"

"Yeah, well, sometimes this happens," I shouted at her. "Maybe you should rethink your life career so you don't end up a slut!"

And I walked out.

_Cammie's P.O.V._

Last night was not exactly fun. Coming back into the dormitory with a hangover to find Lacey screaming her lungs out that she's having a baby. It gave me an even bigger headache.

But this morning, I knew that Sirius was a father, and I was going to go congratulate him. He'd probably be in the hospital wing with his boy, Quincy, or some other name if they decided they didn't like that one. So I got dressed in my Hogwarts robe to go and visit them.

What I didn't expect was to find Sirius sitting on the couch in the common room. No baby boy with him.

"Sirius?" I said. He looked over at me, his face red, but he hadn't been crying. Probably more along the likes of trying to stop himself. "Where's the baby?"

Sirius turned away from me and I went to sit down next to him. "It was a stillbirth, a miscarriage," he said. "Quincy's dead."

I was in shock. "What? How?"

"Pomfrey doesn't know," he mumbled. "But, then again, I walked out last night after yelling at Lacey. Whatever."

"Sirius, I'm so sorry," I said, hugging him, although it was sort of awkward since I was hugging his side, and his shoulder was in my chest. But then he turned and hugged me back.

"I'd never even considered the possibility," said Sirius. "I mean, honestly, a miscarriage? How often does that happen?"

"Probably more often than you think," I said. "You just never thought it would happen to you."

Sirius sighed. "No, I didn't think it would," he admitted. "Lacey just seemed so healthy with the baby, it was impossible to even consider that it would come out dead. I was so looking forward to being a father…"

We let go of the hug, and I had barely even realized that we were still hugging. "You'll be a father someday."

"I wanted to be one today," said Sirius. "Or when the baby was actually supposed to be due in November. The thing was so tiny when it actually came out."

"Premature," I said. "Who else knows?"

"Just you," he said. "I've just been sitting here all night, thinking."

"About what?"

"I don't know," he mumbled. "Everything, really. What I said to Lacey last night, how I reacted when she told me she was pregnant, what I would have done with my son, like teaching him to play Quidditch and everything."

"Maybe its best you didn't have a son right now," I said, a little cautiously, but I knew he wouldn't get mad.

"Why?"

"Because, think about it, you wouldn't want to marry Lacey, would you? And then you'd be stuck in Hogwarts for the rest of this year, and the two years after that while she would have to drop out and raise a child. You would only get to see him over winter break, spring break, and the summer holidays. And even when you graduated, you'd have to make a schedule with a lawyer on what days you'll have the baby and what day's she'll have him. It would get complicated."

Sirius sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

It was quiet for a couple of moments, and then Sirius turned to me. "You know you're, like, my best friend, right?"

I was shocked. Did he really consider us best friends now, only after a couple of weeks of knowing each other? "I do know," I said. "And you know you're mine, right?"

Sirius smiled. "Yup." We hugged again. "You know, I can do this," said Sirius. "I can have a girl best friend."

I laughed. "I'd never known you were incapable of having one before."

"Well, I'm just saying," said Sirius. "I can do this."

"Well, then," I said. "I can do this too."

We both sighed. "I'm not going to class today," said Sirius. "Too much going on."

"Where are you going to go instead, then?"

"I was thinking down by the lake. You know, just to relax. You want to come?"

Ink fights, sneaking into Hosmeade, getting drunk, and to think, there was something I hadn't done yet.

"Sure," I said, shrugging.

"You'll need to take a shower, though. No offense, but you sort of stink, like, really bad from last night."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/ N: okay, so I have a plan for the story but you might have to bear for a while until it comes into action. Hopefully it'll be soon, though. Leave me ideas on what you think should happen!**

**I'd also like to thank every single person who's reviewed so far :Lady Hermione C, , Yabberli, XxXxBellaDonnaxXxX, Johanna Black, cutedoggy37, Courtney777, Hurricane Rachel, looney9, AudreyVanHeemstra, Totally CRAZY and Hyper, Jasmin the critic from Hell, Flame Jnr, sk8ergrl700, and Crouching Crookshanks. You guys are all so supportive it's awesome! Keep reviewing and throwing your ideas at me, I'm going to need them!**

_Cammie's P.O.V._

Wow. So much time has passed. To think, it's our first Quidditch game today, and I'm still best friends with Sirius.

My letters to Casey only keep on getting better and better. For her, really. I mean, she must have been dying with my boring letters from the past couple of years. Now that I have friends, she's way more entertained.

I guess they started getting better when Sirius first told me I was his best friend.

_Dear Casey,_

_Wow. Like, I can't believe it. Sirius told me I was his best friend today and, well, I believe it. I mean, he tells me everything, so I guess it makes sense. And he knows a lot about me too, so I told him he was mine. Seriously, I do need a best friend at Hogwarts. He won't replace you, though, I promise! _

_Today was filled with so much drama, though. Well, let me start with last night. I had my first Quidditch practice with the team (Oh, I forgot to tell you I made it!). Then, I had a detention with Sirius because we snuck into Hogsmeade (I've told you about Hogsmeade, the little town that you can go to when the school has trips. Well, apparently, there are ways out of the school to sneak into the tiny village). But, anyways, last night we snuck into Hogsmeade again and went to a little club where there was a dance party and I got drunk! I mean, me, drunk!_

_Oh, and by the way, don't ever let my parents read this letter. Or your parents, for that matter._

_I don't even remember what happened, only that he made me sober up so we could get back into the castle and then, once I was back in my dormitory, Lacey went into labor. _

_So, when I woke up this morning, I found Sirius on the couch in the common room, alone, and found out that Lacey had had a miscarriage. He was devastated. _

_But now, I'm writing this to you from my dormitory. I ditched class today to hang out by the lake with Sirius. We didn't get caught, which was lucky since usually my detours with him end up with detention. But I guess we really are best friends now._

_Tell me how everyone is, okay? I miss you lots!_

_Love ya, Cammie_

And then, there was the letter that I was sending out to her this morning that I had written late last night, when I was too nervous to talk to anyone, even Lily. But, then again, Lily was asleep, and my insides wouldn't stop shaking.

_Dear Casey,_

_Tomorrow's the first Quidditch game. And, let me tell you, you have no idea how nervous I am for it. My legs won't stop moving. I'm so jittery. _

_Sirius tried to cheer me up at dinner tonight. I was sitting with Lily, but he kept on catching my eye and, when he did, he would fling food at Peter. And then Peter would jump up and yell. And then a miniature food fight broke out, and McGonagall had to sort it out. _

_And then, Sirius offered to take me to Hogsmeade to get me drunk, but I told him that getting drunk the night before a game probably wasn't the best idea, even though James was there the whole time and claimed that he was amazing at playing with a hangover. _

_So, I decided to write to you instead of doing something stupid. The Marauders invited me to pull a prank with them, but I didn't exactly want to get in trouble before a game. _

_Speaking of their pranks, they pulled the funniest one this week. I've told you about Severus Snape, right? He's Lily's best friend, although I honestly don't know why. He hates the Marauders with a passion, but I guess it's understandable since all Slytherins do. _

_Well, anyways, Severus has this really greasy, black hair that's about shoulder length. Honestly, I can't stand to look at him because it disgusts me so much. If you ever touched his hair, you could probably make a ball of grease with all the excess. Yeah, it's that nasty. _

_So, on Tuesday, the Marauders decided that they should force him into a shower, but then I gave them the idea that, instead of doing that, just do the anti-grease spell on his hair. They, however, took it to the next level. _

_Now, it's no longer greasy, but it's also Gryffindor colors. _

_Wow. Now I'm actually starting to fall asleep. Write me back, okay? _

_Miss you, Cammie_

So, today, as I got dressed and walked out of the dormitory, I found Sirius in the common room, none of the Marauders with him.

He started laughing. "Wow, you look horrible!" he said.

"Thanks, good to see you, too," I said sarcastically.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" he said, all-knowingly.

"No, not really," I admitted. "It's sort of hard to sleep when you have a match the next day."

"Nerves. Don't worry, Pomfrey probably has a potion for that."

"I'm not in the mood to get all drugged up, though."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let's go down to breakfast."

So we started walking down, and I asked, "Where's James?"

"Flying around the pitch," said Sirius.

"Why?"

"Routine. His second year, he always got so nervous before his games that he would just go flying before them. And whenever he did, he would always play great. So now, it's just superstition." I laughed. "What?"

"Everyone used to tell me I was the most superstitious person ever," I said. "Before games, back when I played soccer in America, it would get to the point where I would have to look a certain way and wear certain clothes and eat a certain breakfast."

"Wow," said Sirius. "Sounds like you are pretty superstitious."

"Yeah, I guess," I said, shrugging. "But, then again, if you don't concentrate on certain things like that, you sort of lose it all. So, what did you guys do last night?"

Sirius looked behind him and then to the sides, and then whispered, "It was a full moon."

"Oh," I said. "Then why did you invite me to go and get drunk?"

"Cover," he said, shrugging. "People were listening to us talking last night, so it wasn't exactly the best idea to say that we were out all of last night playing with a werewolf."

"What about James?"

"He stayed in last night," said Sirius. "Didn't want to lose any of his precious sleep before his game."

I laughed. "Understandable. Holly would be pissed if he was sluggish."

"Well, you'd better not be sluggish," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we'll wake you up with some coffee or something."

I sighed. "These are the times when I miss having a Coffee Bean."

Sirius looked at me quizzically. "Coffee Bean? As in, like, a bean to make coffee?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "No, retard. It's a coffee place, called the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. You know, with a bunch of different types of coffees and stuff."

"Cool," he said uninterestedly. "They sell coffee, big deal. You can make coffee at home."

"No, seriously, their coffee is, like, amazing!"

"Sure."

I groaned. "Fine. If you ever come to America, I am taking you to one."

"Yeah, because I have the money to fly to America," said Sirius.

"You're family's freaking rich," I said.

"Yeah, but they don't believe in Muggle stuff," said Sirius. "I've told you that, like, a million times. If I ever even mentioned taking an arrow plane, they would scoff and ground me till I was legal."

"It's called an airplane, not an arrow plane."

"Whatever."

We made it down to the Great Hall, where I sat down and stared at all the food. No one from the team was eating breakfast together, so I decided to just eat it with Sirius. Lily was still asleep, and so was the rest of the dorm, as they were all resting up so they could have a bunch of energy cheering me on. I'm friends with most of them, now, except for Lacey since she doesn't think that Sirius is a good influence. I'm sort of friends with Natalie, but she still thinks that Sirius is a manwhore, which he is. Lily and Alice are the two closest friends I have in that dormitory. Other than that, there's only one other girl, another slutty friend of Lacey, but I'm not too close to her.

"For you," I heard Sirius say. I hadn't even noticed that he had been making me a cup of coffee while I was trying to decide what would be the best energy booster. I decided to go with a bowl of fruit and a bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar.

"Thanks," I said, taking a sip of the coffee and grimacing a bit. "How much sugar did you put in this?"

"Only a couple of packs," said Sirius defensively.

I forced my grimace into a smile. "It's good."

Great. Now not only am I completely stunting my growth by drinking caffeine, I'm also going to be on a sugar high. Wait, cross off the first one, how much more am I going to grow? I'm almost fifteen, there can't be too much more for me to grow.

However, being on a sugar high almost guarantees a sugar crash right after the game. Great.

"Being pretty healthy this morning," said Sirius.

"Well, aren't you observant," I said sarcastically. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fruits are known for naturally waking you up. So I figure a good dose of caffeine and fruit should be good."

"Hi Cammie!"

I turned around to see Carey with one of her third year friends. "Hey, Carey."

She smiled. "Mind if we sit here?"

"No," I said, shrugging. She and her friend sat down.

"Oh, Cammie, this is Helen," said Carey.

"Hi, Helen," I said. Helen smiled at me, a bit nervously.

Carey sighed. "I'm so nervous for this game."

"Don't worry, I am too," I said. She giggled and then bit her lip.

Ugh. Not what I really wanted to deal with right now. Someone more nervous than I am.

I glanced at Sirius, who caught the hint. "We actually have to go," he said kindly. "We're meeting up with James at the pitch. We'll see you later."

"Bye, guys!" said Carey as we stood up, me with my bowl of oatmeal in my hand since I had finished my fruit and my coffee in the other. Sirius stood up, grabbing a blueberry muffin, and the two of us headed out.

I sighed when we were finally outside. For probably the second time this year, it was nice and warm, not incredibly cold as usual. Not a cloud in the sky, actually. I smiled.

"Great Quidditch weather," Sirius commented.

"Yeah," I said. We walked right out onto the pitch and, sure enough, James was flying circles around it, not even noticing that we had walked in. I sat down on the floor and started spooning the oatmeal into my mouth. Sirius smirked and sat down next to me, tearing parts of the muffin off and eating them.

"He's so oblivious," Sirius muttered.

"I'm surprised you even know what that means," I joked.

"I'm not stupid."

"Mmhmm."

"I'm not!"

I laughed. "I was kidding. Wow, you're insistent."

Sirius shrugged. "In my nature, I guess."

Finally, James noticed us but didn't come down. Instead, he waved and I waved back.

"So, is not coming down part of his superstitious ritual as well?" I asked.

"Apparently," said Sirius. "Doesn't surprise me, though. Most athletes are superstitious."

I laughed. "I wouldn't exactly call flying on broomsticks an athletic sport."

"Oh, yeah?" said Sirius. "Well, what do you call an athletic sport?"

"Soccer," I said. He looked confused, as he usually did whenever I mentioned my favorite Muggle sport. "Football."

"Oh," said Sirius. He put another piece of his muffin into his mouth. "I thought football wasn't a big sport in America."

"It isn't. Barely anyone plays it, so there aren't too many leagues. And if there are leagues, there are only boys' teams. Apparently us girls are too precious and pristine. Bull shit."

Sirius laughed. "So, what is big in America then?"

"Football," I answered. Sirius looked confused. "American football. That's probably why we changed the name of British football to soccer, but whatever. It's like…umm, I guess Brits have a sport called rugby, so I'm pretty sure American football is like rugby. It's rough, played on a hundred yard field, and you score touchdowns instead of goals or points. I don't really know the rules of it."

"And yet you Americans play it," said Sirius.

I laughed. "More like obsessed with it, really. It never ends. There's a Super Bowl every year. It's insane."

Sirius laughed. "I want to see a 'football' game then."

"Yeah, if you ever come to America, I'll show you one."

"Ugh, didn't we just go over today why I can't come to California?"

I laughed. "Yeah. I was just teasing."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at me, and I stuck mine out at him.

"Cammie?"

I turned around to see Holly on the pitch.

"Oh, hey, Holly," I said.

"Come on, we're getting for the match," she said. "Where's James?"

I pointed upwards and, once she looked, she yelled "James!"

James stopped flying and touched down to the ground. "Game time?" he asked.

"Almost," said Holly. "Come on, you and Cammie need to get dressed, now!"

Well, here goes the first game of my career.

_Sirius P.O.V._

I was the announcer. Of course, it depressed Remus and Peter every time I had to announce a Quidditch game. I mean, what's watching a Quidditch game in the stands without me, Sirius Black?

I guess the reason it really depresses them is because Peter doesn't understand Quidditch too well and, even though Remus is the most patient one out of all of us, he hates explaining sports when he's trying to watch them.

So, anyways, I took my spot, sitting right next to McGonagall (the only down part of the job) and took the microphone.

"Hello and welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season! Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw!" There was an uproar from the stadium as the two teams took their positions. "On the Gryffindor team, we have Lindsay Branson as the Seeker, Holly Harold and Jeremy Spinner as the Beaters, James Potter, Carey Smith, and Jorge Lopez as the Chasers, and Cammie Legront as the Keeper!"

The cheers went up on the Gryffindor side and I really wanted to shout out Cammie's name, give her some extra support.

"On the Ravenclaw team, we have Justin Dills as the Seeker, Daniel Randew and Jason Manhattan as the Beaters, Mitchell Marks, Sierra Manhattan (little sister of Jason), and Grayson Xavier as the Chasers, and Randy Rockton as the Keeper."

The cheers came up on the Ravenclaw side. It made even me nervous, and what did I have to even be nervous about? Nothing. Nothing at all. I was just the announcer.

I guess I was nervous for Cammie.

"Madam Hooch goes out onto the field with the balls," I said. "She's ready to start the game. The Bludgers are let out. And there goes the Snitch. For all those newcomers to Quidditch today" mainly Peter who can't remember anything "the Snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points. When it's caught, the game is over. Madam Hooch throws the Quaffle up and the game begins!

"Carey Smith with the Quaffle, passes it to James Potter who narrowly dodges a Bludger hit by Jason Manhattan. Passes back to Carey, who passes to Jorge Lopez who passes to – Quaffle intercepted by Mitchell Marks. No one on him – he's flying all the way up – takes a shot – amazing save by Cammie Legront! YOU GO CAMMIE!"

I could just barely see her laughing at me.

"Legront passes the Quaffle out to Lopez who passes the Quaffle to Potter – intercepted by Sierra Manhattan this time! I hear she's single, for all those men out there, looking. Even I'm a bit interested myself –"

"Black!"

"Sorry, Professor, couldn't help myself. Ooh, Bludger to Manhattan hit by Holly Harold. It was going fast, too, hope she's okay, a scar wouldn't fit her too nicely."

"Black!"

"Sorry, Professor, geez. Quaffle's back to Gryffindor – in the hands of Potter – flying up on a breakaway – fakes a shot and passes to Smith – SMITH SCORES! TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Carey did a little flip on her broomstick as James and Jorge went over to congratulate her.

"Quaffle's back to Ravenclaw – Marks with the Quaffle – passes to Manhattan who fakes a pass back to Marks but passes to Grayson Xavier – Potter crashes into Xavier! Penalty for Ravenclaw! Marks lines up to take the shot – SAVED AGAIN BY LEGRONT!"

Everyone was cheering now except the Ravenclaws. I could just imagine Evans sitting with that one Ravenclaw friend of hers…what's her name…Clara something. Clara's got to be pissed, that was her boyfriend's shot. And he's supposed to be, like, the best Chaser on the team.

Damn, Cammie. "Legront passes the Quaffle to Potter – passes it to Smith – back to Potter – FOUL! DAMMIT, HOOCH, THAT WAS A FOUL!"

"BLACK! I will not have profanity during this match!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," I said. "But that was a foul! We can take a vote here and it would still end up a foul! Ugh. Marks with the Quaffle again – passes to Xavier – intercepted by Lopez – pass to Potter – pass to Smith – it's like a game of keep-away or something, they all just keep passing back and forth and back and forth – PUT SOME ACTION INTO THE GAME, WILL YOU? I'M FALLING ASLEEP HERE! Quaffle's back to Potter – fakes a pass and shoots – ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

I looked over at Cammie and she did a victory lap around her goalposts. Holly yelled something to her and she yelled something back, which made Holly laugh.

"Xavier with the Quaffle – Potter coming up – Bludger hit at him by Randew – Bludger hit at Xavier by Spinner – the Quaffle drops from his hands and Smith goes under to catch it – takes it up – tackled by Sierra Manhattan! Penalty to Gryffindor. Potter lines up – he takes the shot – ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! Gryffindor's leading thirty to zero. Ah, man, I got to go pee…anyone want to take over for a while?"

McGonagall gave me a disgusted look. "Never mind, then!" I said. "I can hold it in. Manhattan with the Quaffle – Smith goes up to mark her – mishit Bludger by Jason Manhattan that hits his sister in the head, she will not be happy with him, nor will any other guy at Hogwarts. Smith takes the Quaffle, clear pitch ahead of her – dodges a Bludger hit by Randew – shoots – saved by Randy Rockton – passed to Xavier – passed to Marks – back to Xavier – back to Marks – passes to Manhattan – takes a shot – fakes left – SAVED BY CAMMIE LEGRONT! She could go professional you know. Amazing Keeper, only her first year playing Quidditch, too.

"Quaffle's passed to Potter – takes it up halfway and passes to Smith – passes to Lopez – oh, great, another game of keep-away, it's as if they're trying to lose the audience in the stands. Potter seems to have heard me, passes it to Lopez, who takes a shot – knocked by Rockton – caught by Smith – shoots – ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! You know, Carey Smith is the youngest one on this team, a third year, and she's already scored twenty points of Gryffindor's forty.

"Rockton passes to Xavier – intercepted by Lopez who seemed to notice the pattern – shoots – SCORES! That makes the score fifty to zero. Congratulations to Lopez for scoring his first goal in his Quidditch history!"

"So much for having an unbiased announcer this year," McGonagall murmured.

"I heard that, Minnie!" I said, which caused the stands to laugh. What can I say, I'm a naturally funny person. "Uh oh. Looks like the Snitch has been spotted by Ravenclaw Seeker Justin Dills. Lindsay Branson noticed – now they're head to head – Dills has one of the more extravagant, new models, the Nimbus 1000. I must say, even I'm jealous of that broom. However, Branson also has a new model broomstick – the Comet 140, just came out last week, must have had her parents buy it for her.

"They're still head to head – Gryffindor just scored by the way, courtesy of Potter – Branson reaches out her hand – Dills knocks her – THE SNITCH STAYS IN THE HAND OF LINDSAY BRANSON! GRYFFINDOR WINS, TWO HUNDRED TO ZERO!"

I turned to McGonagall and turned the microphone off. "Can I go down to the field, Professor?" I asked. Besides, being around too much authority is sort of stressful for someone like me.

McGonagall sighed. "Sure."

I ran down the stands and met the entire team down on the field. Cammie noticed me and ran over, dropping her broomstick, and hugged me tightly. "We won!" she yelled. "We won, we won, we won!"

"I know, I know," I said, laughing. "I was the announcer remember?"

She laughed and, as she let go of the hug, knocked my head. I knocked hers. "Nice shutout, by the way. That's certainly something new for Gryffindor."

Cammie smiled, the ever-lasting smile that hasn't left her face since I first ran over to her. "Thanks."

She hugged me again. Oh, crap. Not that I'm not enjoying it, I'm enjoying it too much. I'm going to give myself away soon…wait, since when have I cared whether or not a girl I like knows that I like her? I always tell girls when I think they're hot. That's how I usually end up making out with them.

No. Cammie's not like that. If I told her she was hot, I don't even know if it would go over well.

_Cammie's P.O.V._

Wow. First Quidditch game and I have a shutout. Me! A shutout! I was nobody a month ago, and now I've got all of Gryffindor coming up and congratulating me.

I was walking up with James after the game to Gryffindor Tower, before anyone had a chance to congratulate me, and he flat out told me, "Don't even bother trying to be modest about it. You did something amazing that the world deserves to know. Don't hold it back, let it out. Be like me."

Sorry, not into the whole arrogance thing. Besides, I would probably lose Lily as a friend, which would just all around suck.

But I was getting compliments from everybody, including Natalie and Lacey and the other girls in my dorm.

"Wow," Alice was saying, as me, Lily, and her were taking a walk down by the lake. "Sooner or later you're going to have all the guys after you too."

I laughed. "It'll be later rather than sooner, probably."

"Why do you say that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Guys don't really like me."

"Oh, please," said Lily, turning to me. "Have you seen how Tristan Powers looks at you?"

I looked over at her, confused. "Who's Tristan Powers?"

Lily looked at me, dumbstruck, and we stopped walking. "You don't know who he is?"

"Seriously, Cammie?" said Alice. "You knew all the gossip when you knew no one and even now you don't know who Tristan is?"

"Umm…no."

Lily sighed. "He's the hottest seventh year at our school. He's been looking at you strangely for a month now."

"When does he even see me?" I was totally confused.

"He sees you every day," said Lily. "His friends sit always end up sitting near wherever you sit. And he's always in the common room whenever you're in there. Always. And even when he's not, he somehow finds out you're in there and appears there."

"He has such a huge crush on you," said Alice, gushing over it. "You know, Frank knows him pretty well, I bet he could set you two up."

"No, no," I said. "I do not want to go out on some blind date."

"Please, when you see him, you'll realize at once that you've noticed him a thousand times over as one of the sexiest men to walk the earth."

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I just…I don't know, I couldn't be set up with him."

Lily and Alice both rolled their eyes, as if they were both thinking that I was an idiot. "Your loss," said Alice.

We continued on our walk. Finally, Alice turned to me and said, "Oh Merlin, do you like someone else?"

"What?" I asked. "Where would you get that idea?"

"It makes sense," Lily cut it. "I mean, if you don't want to be set up with Tristan Powers then there's got to be some other love interest going on. Who is it? Cammie, tell us!"

"I don't like anybody," I said, laughing. "Seriously, guys. I don't."

"Liar!" said Alice. "Oh, Merlin, it's not Jorge Lopez, is it? On your Quidditch team? Because I've heard he sucks at kissing."

"I don't like anybody!" I said. "And definitely no one from Quidditch."

Alice sighed deeply again. "It's not…it's not Sirius Black, is it?"

I started to laugh hysterically. Seriously, this was the second time she'd ever mentioned Sirius to me as more than just a friend, and every time I hear someone say it I can't stop laughing.

"You're not serious," I said. "Alice, come on, you know me better than that."

"But you guys are always hanging out!" said Alice. "I mean, it's so easy to think the wrong thing, and you two are so much more alike than you give it credit for."

"We are not that much alike," I said.

"Name one thing that you two don't have in common." 

"He's a manwhore. I haven't even kissed anyone at Hogwarts."

Lily was just watching us skeptically. "Come on, Alice. She would never go out with Sirius and you know it."

"It would give us something to talk about, at least," Alice mumbled.

"I don't like anybody," I said, laughing. "Honestly. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because everyone has a love interest," said Alice. "Mine is Frank, as you know. Lily's is Jason Manhattan. You've got to like somebody."

"Nope," I said, shrugging.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Seriously, if you don't have a crush by the end of December than I am going to declare you a lesbian."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know I'm rushing things a lot, but I had to get this chapter out there. I've had it stuck in my head since I first started writing this a while ago, and I know it's short, but please bear with me. Hope you like it. **

_Sirius P.O.V._

Snivellus. Seriously, how could scum like him be allowed to walk the face of this planet? I mean, his hair is all greasy and stringy…ugh, it makes me feel sick talking about it. I mean, compared to my luscious, soft and silky hair, his is disgusting. Disgusting to absolutely everyone who takes daily showers.

All James and I were doing was walking down the hall to get to the stairs. And we walk past Snivellus. And he looks at us. In the eye. And he gives us a dirty look. A really dirty look. Like, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

So, I turned on him and returned the look, except actually saying, "Hey, who the hell do you think you are? Giving us a look like that."

"I can give you whatever look I want," said Snivellus.

"No you can't," said James. "Not to us."

"And why not to you?" asked Snivellus, sneering.

"Because we're better than you," said James, pulling his wand out. "And we're amazingly good at magic. Unlike some people."

"I'm no squib!" Snivellus shouted, pulling out his wand and pointing it at us.

"Do you really want to get into this right now?" I said, pulling out my wand and twirling it with my fingers. "Two to one, we outnumber you. And besides, I'd rather not waste my time over a fight I know I'd win."

"No, you're just scared," said Snivellus.

"What did he say, James?" I asked.

"He just called us cowards, Sirius," said James. "_Snivellus_ just called _us_ cowards."

"You two think you're all heroic," said Snivellus, as if trying to be deep and piss us off at the same time. "Starting duels against others to look brave. You two aren't manly at all."

"I'll break your nose without magic, how's that?" I yelled. "Is that man enough for you?"

"Yeah, because breaking my nose is going to do real damage right," he said in a calm tone. "Because it's not as if I can walk to the Hospital Wing to get it fixed or anything."

"Stop being a smart mouth," I said, smirking. "Wait, then again, what else are you good for?"

"Sirius?"

Oh, crap! Cammie.

"Hey, Cammie," I said smugly.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"We were just about to teach Snivellus a lesson, weren't we, Sirius?" said James.

I nodded proudly. "Yup. Want to watch?"

She let out a breath and rolled her eyes, laughing to herself. "You two are so immature." Then, she turned to James. "James, do you really think ganging up on Snape is going to win Lily's heart?"

James glared at Snivellus, and he glared back, harshly, and the two held their gaze until James finally broke it and looked at Cammie. "All right!" he said. He sighed. "Come on, let's go."

Cammie and James started walking away, as did I, but I didn't dare turn my back on Snivellus. I knew he might do something if he had the chance. I wasn't about to give it to him. But he just stood there, laughing, and slowly started walking away too.

"Seriously, guys," said Cammie. "You're being so mean. Snivellus…I mean Snape…"

I laughed. "You've been around us for too long."

Cammie laughed too. "Yeah, I have. But really, Snape is Lily's best friend."

James glared ahead of us. "Lily shouldn't trust him," he said. "He's a future Death Eater! Everyone can see it! Lily's the only one that's blind to the truth."

"Did you ever stop to think that, maybe if you didn't bully him so much, he wouldn't act like such a dark person?" said Cammie. "Ever think about that?"

James sighed. "No. But it wouldn't matter anyways. He and Lily always hang out together. Lily should be mine, dammit!"

"Well, she's not going to be yours unless you stop picking on Snape," Cammie pointed out.

"Ppsh," I said. "Even if that did happen, Lily would hate us for all of our past crap. Wait, what were you doing in the halls anyways, Cammie?"

Cammie shrugged. "Looking for you guys. I'm bored. And Lily's hanging out with Natalie and Clara, and Natalie doesn't like me too much because I hang out with you and you got Lacey pregnant."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, what I don't get is, sluts are sluts, but once they get pregnant they're all like, 'oh no! I'm pregnant! I _never_ thought this would happen from all my whoring around!' and then, even after they have a baby or a miscarriage or whatever, they go right back to sleeping with every man alive. Girls are so complicated." 

"Thought you liked the whores, Padfoot," said James.

"Please," I said. "I was only with Lacey because I needed some practice, and I got some. And besides, what's the satisfaction of sleeping with a whore? I'd rather be the one to take a girl's virginity and make it special."

"How many girls virginity's have you taken, Sirius?" asked Cammie, laughing.

"Honestly?" I said. I looked at James and bit my lip. "I've taken none. The only girl I've really slept with was Lacey. And her virginity was gone long before I lost mine."

James started laughing at me. "You loser! You really aren't a man!"

"Oh, yeah? And what about you? How many times have you had sex? Or are you still too busy waiting for Lily?"

James reddened. "Lily and I share something special, or at least we will someday, when she realizes we're completely perfect for each other."

James is such a chick. Either that or he's gay, and Lily's a cover for it.

_Cammie's P.O.V._

It's been a month since the Quidditch game. Sirius and I are still best friends, and I'm almost best friends with James now. I'm friends with Remus, too, a tiny bit. And I'll say hi to Peter if I see him around, but still, Peter's not as much fun as the rest of the Marauders are.

But not the point. Today's December sixth. My birthday.

Not that anyone knows it's my birthday. I don't really tell people. Only my family knows, and they sent me a little silver charm bracelet with two charms, one of them a star, the other a guitar.

Oh, Casey also knows, too. She sent me a charm for my bracelet, no doubt having talked to my parents before buying me something.

So, I sort of started off the morning as if I was on a sugar high. I got dressed, put on my new jewelry, and then walked down to the Great Hall, not bothering for anyone else to wake up.

It wasn't too early, only about eight-thirty. So there were people eating breakfast already, mostly first and second years, since at that age it's usually harder to sleep in.

"Hey, Cammie!" I heard Sirius shout out. I never even knew that he woke up this early.

I looked over and smiled and waved, "Hey."

He got up from the table and walked over to me, his hands behind his back as if he was hiding something from me. He had one of those mischievous looks on his face, and I bit back a laugh that was coming.

Finally, he took his hand out from behind his back and brought forth a little blue box with ribbon on it. "Happy birthday," he said, smiling.

Oh. Merlin. He remembered. He actually remembered something. And it was my birthday that he remembered. _My birthday_.

I smiled as I looked at the small box in his hands. "You remembered?"

"Of course I did," he said. "Honestly, you can't expect me to not remember when your birthday is."

Everyone who was in the Great Hall at that time was staring at us.

"Go on," said Sirius. "Take it."

I took the box from it, slowly untied the ribbon, and opened it. Inside was a heart-shaped locket necklace, the locket in silver, and the chain that would go around my neck a silver and gold twist. And the locket was engraved on the back, saying, "To Cammie, From Sirius. Happy birthday."

"Oh, Merlin," I said, taking it out slowly and admiring it. "Sirius, you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to," said Sirius. "We're friends, aren't we? That's what friends do."

And I hugged him tightly, and he hugged me. And I got this weird feeling, like I never wanted him to let go of me, ever. Like I felt safe in his arms, as if nothing could affect me when I was with him.

And then I got the strangest feeling ever. I wanted to kiss him. Really, really badly. I wanted to make out with him in front of the entire Great Hall. In front of everybody.

Oh, crap. I'm starting to like Sirius as more than a friend. Oh, no.

I know it'll never work. I just know it. He was my first friend here. My only best friend here. I know he doesn't like me as more than a friend. And if something ever does happen between us, what if something happens? We won't be friends again. I can't risk that.

The hug ended and I looked at Sirius. "Want to put it on me?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, smirking. I turned around and he locked the necklace around my neck, pulling my hair out from underneath the chain. I turned back around. "You know, you haven't even opened the locket yet."

I bit my lip and smiled. "Is there something inside it?"

"Maybe."

I opened it, and inside there was a picture of me and Sirius, one that James had taken of us sitting down in front of the beech tree by the lake. Just sitting down and laughing. It was moving, of course, which made me get shivers down my spine. He'd thought this out so well.

"Thank you so much," I said. "It's perfect."

Sirius shrugged. "I knew you were a sap for stuff like this."

I laughed. "So, where to now?"

"Your birthday breakfast," said Sirius professionally. "Come on, there are pancakes."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know it's been sort of a long time. I had to think about what I really wanted to say in this chapter, so I hope you like it. **

_Cammie's P.O.V._

"I can't believe you didn't tell us it was your birthday."

"It slipped my mind?"

"No excuse. Now it's your birthday and I feel like an idiot because I didn't get you a present."

I sighed. I was sitting down at the lake with Lily, although I really wanted to be with Sirius right now. I've had this longing to be with him all day. It was really weird.

"Relax, Lils," I said. "It's fine. I usually don't like people making a big commotion about my birthday anyways."

"Still doesn't stop me from feeling like an imbecile," Lily muttered. "And after what Sirius got you…seriously, Cammie, are you sure he doesn't like you or something? That locket looks expensive."

"Sirius wouldn't like me," I said, laughing. "We're just friends. And besides, he's into the hot, sexy, low-shirt, bra-showing girls that give guys what they want." Even though he told me yesterday that sluts aren't satisfactory.

And besides, when was the last time he went out with a girl? Must've been a while ago, huh? That Ashley girl he was trying to get rid of, I think that was the last one. Wow. September.

"And the picture inside of the two of you?" said Lily. "What's that about? It's like a Valentine's Day gift or something."

"It was just to let me know he put a lot of thought into it," I said.

"Cammie." Lily turned to me facing me fully. "He _remembered your birthday._"

I sighed and looked out at the lake. I didn't want to put it all together and get my hopes up. What was the use of that? Having high hopes, telling Sirius I like him, then getting turned down and losing a friend.

Not worth it.

"Yeah, so?" I said. "He's a friend, Lily. Just a friend."

Lily sighed. "Hmm," she said. It was silent for a bit. Lily was honestly the only person who I could have a comfortable silence that doesn't feel awkward. With Sirius, there's never really too silent of a moment. If there is, he'll break it and be like, "Why is it so quiet?" See? No quietness with him.

"Wait," said Lily, turning to me. "Do you like him?"

"Doesn't matter," I mumbled. "It'd never work."

"Oh, Merlin!" said Lily. "You do like him!"

"We've had this conversation," I said, turning to her. "Remember? The day we won the Quidditch match. I don't like him, Lily."

"I don't believe that," said Lily. "Your face just went all red. You like him."

"Why do you sound all happy about it?" I asked her. "I thought you hated him."

"Anyone can see that he's changed," said Lily. "I still don't like him, but, seriously Cammie, he hasn't dated anyone since that fourth year. He's not too much of a manwhore now."

I shrugged. "It wouldn't work out," I mumbled. "Not in a million years."

"First stage: denial," said Lily. "How long?"

"Since this morning," I said. "The fact that he even remembered…just sort of threw me, I guess. And the locket…ugh. Damn, I wish he'd forgotten!"

"Cammie, I think he –"

"Don't even consider it," I said. "I don't want to get my hopes up. It's stupid and worthless. I'll figure it out later."

_Sirius's P.O.V._

"You got her a locket?"

Ugh. Why can't James just leave it? So I know what girls like, sue me.

"Yeah," I said. "Relax, man, it's nothing."

"Nothing?" said James. "You didn't even get any of the girls you were going out with a locket like that. Do you not get it? You like her."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yeah, good one, man. I don't like Cammie. I never will like Cammie. Ever."

James nodded his head. "Uh huh. Sure."

"I don't! It's not that hard to believe that we're just friends."

"Yes. It is that hard to believe. When was the last time that you've had a girl that you're just friends with? Never!"

One thing about me is that I'm a good actor. "Yeah, there are girls. You just don't know them."

"Oh, please. I know every single girl at Hogwarts."

"Well, I was friends with Natalie our first and second year. Before she became a whore."

"Dude, you were her first boyfriend. It lasted three days and then you dumped her."

"No, we were friends before that. I specifically remember her telling me 'you're my friend'."

James laughed. "Sirius, even I would never tell a friend that he's my friend. Usually it's obvious."

Okay, another thing: I'm a good actor, I just suck at improv. "Well, I told Cammie that she was my best friend."

"Wait, what about me?" asked James. "Aren't I your best friend? And Remus and Peter, too? Are you replacing all of us with some…some girl best friend?"

"No, she's just my girl best friend. Put a lid on it, James, I'm getting annoyed with this conversation."

"Well, it's a good thing you don't like her, Padfoot," said James.

"Why?"

"Because, you know, I was talking to Tristan the other day. You know, that seventh year that's friends with Holly?"

Tristan. I knew him. He was the guy that was dancing with Cammie at the bar party two months ago.

"Yeah, what about Tristan?" I said.

"Well, he likes her," said James. "Like, a lot or something. And I was like, 'dude, you don't even know her' and he told me that he knew her but she just didn't remember."

"How can you not remember meeting someone?" I countered. I was trying to make James feel like an idiot.

"Padfoot, you don't even remember half the girls you dated."

"Yeah, well you know I have short term memory loss!"

"Yeah, sure you do, if you can remember being friends with Natalie our first year here when I can't even remember that."

Great. He's like a mastermind or something.

"Well, anyways, I told Tristan I'd introduce him sometime, but he told me he'd find a way to introduce himself. I mean, he's good at that kind of stuff."

"Cool," I said. "He and Cammie would make a good couple. Besides, Cammie needs some experience."

I was dying to yell out that she didn't. I wanted to be the first boy she would kiss. The one to take her lip virginity. Ugh. I'm so torn. I hate this.

"Yeah, she does," said James.

I laughed and smirked at him. "Do you even have any experience or are you still saving your lip virginity for Lily?"

"I'm saving everything for Lily," said James. Then, thoughtfully, he added, "But my lip virginity is taken."

_Cammie's P.O.V._

I really like flying. I mean, really, really like flying. I used to be really scared of heights, but now it's all sort of passed. I'm good at it. And the feeling of the air rushing at my face, my shirt blowing against my skin…I don't know, it just feels right.

It's like running. Actually, no, I take that back. A lot of people don't like running. I'm just one of the people that do.

So, anyways, it wasn't late at night or anything, but I was missing dinner and told everyone I had homework to do. Please, I was finished with my homework. Even though time was scarcer than it used to be, I still don't procrastinate. So, anyways, I was just flying and watching the sunset. Flying over the lake, but then flying around the Quidditch pitch instead.

"All alone on a Sunday night, huh?"

I stopped in midair and looked down. Below me was this guy with long, blonde hair down to his ears, and dressed normally, with jeans and a Muggle shirt, one that said the Beatles on it.

I shrugged. "Maybe," I said. Most of my shyness was gone now. I found it easier to talk to people I didn't know, particularly boys. "You're out here alone on a Sunday night, too."

The guy shrugged and gestured to the broomstick in his right hand. "I like flying just as much as the next person."

"Am I the next person in this scenario?"

"Maybe."

He mounted his broom and flew up right next to me. "I'm Tristan Powers, by the way."

My heart almost stopped. This was actually him. He was just as beautiful as Lily and Alice had told me a month ago.

"Cammie Legront," I said. He nodded and smiled, and I was lucky I didn't blush.

"So, you're just out here, flying around, during dinner?" said Tristan. "Because most people usually like to eat and go flying later."

"Hey, you're missing dinner too," I said playfully.

Tristan shrugged. "Touché," he said, a smirk on his face. "So, you're the Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, right?"

"Yeah," I said, being modest about it.

"You know that you're, like, amazing at the position, right? No one can get over it."

This time I actually did blush. But still, I was trying to be modest about it. "I'm not that amazing. I've only been playing since summer."

"Only since summer?" said Tristan. "That just brings you up even higher on the amazing ranks."

"Thanks," I said nervously, smiling.

"So, how about we race?" said Tristan. "Once around the pitch? I'm in the mood to fly, and it's always more fun when there's a competition."

I rolled my eyes. "If you let me win I'm going to be flat out pissed."

"Hey, I've got one of the nicer models. I'm desperate to show it off."

"Fine," I said. We lined up. "Go!"

And we flew off. It was switching off between me in the lead and him, as if he was debating whether or not to let me win. I was almost flat on my broom, desperate to get all the speed I could get, and he was flat on his broom, too. We rounded the first curve and, since I was facing the inside, I got the lead, but he caught up easily. I had the lead on the second curve, too, but he caught up, and then won.

"Told you I wouldn't let you win," he told me smugly.

I half-smiled. "And now I'm not pissed."

"That's a relief," he said. "If you were pissed, I wouldn't be too happy either."

"Why not?"

"Because I would have to put up with your pissy attitude."

I laughed. Then, I pointed to his shirt. "Fan of the Beatles?"

He shrugged. "Yeah," he said. "I'm Muggle-born, in case you're wondering."

"Really?" I said. He nodded. "I'm Muggle-born too."

"That's so cool," he said. "Where are you from then?

"California. You know, in the States."

"That's pretty far."

"Well, there's nowhere else I could have gone, really."

He smiled at me. "So how long have you been out here already?"

I shrugged. "Probably about an hour, at least."

"And you don't get sick of it?"

"I like the feeling of flying. It sort of makes me feel immortal, as if I won't die."

He nodded. "I know the feeling. Hey, how about we head inside and get something to eat?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I want to fly."

Again, he smiled. I got goosebumps on my arms as he slowly flew over and put his hand over mine. "How about I be the tour guide then?" he suggested, in a soft, seductive voice. "You could hop onto my broom and we could fly around the castle for a bit."

I nodded. "Sounds good." I said. We flew down to the ground and I left my broom there, hopping onto his. He put me in front of him and had one of his hands gently around my stomach.

"I promise you'll be safe on the trip," he said.

"I'll take your word for it."

He took me up in the air, and soon we were flying over the lake, and over the tops of the trees of the forest. It was impossible to think of anyone besides him, and I found myself wanting to kiss him.

But it was only because he was so seductive. Only because he had been so attractive.

And then I thought of Sirius. And I didn't feel like kissing Tristan at all, I felt like kissing Sirius. I wanted to be with Sirius, I wanted to hug Sirius, I wanted to be on a broom flying with Sirius.

I started thinking. Tristan was hot. I'd never met anyone as hot as him, except for Sirius. What I was thinking was mean, really mean. I couldn't do it, I had no experience in the dating compartment. I'd never kissed anyone, and Tristan would be expecting someone who's good at that sort of thing.

I knew I had to do it, though. It would get Sirius's attention. I wouldn't let it go too far, and that way, if Sirius and I ever did get together, I would have experience, even though he wouldn't be the first to take my lip virginity, as I'd hoped.

I could feel Tristan's hot breath on my neck. I smiled. I could do this. I knew I could do this.

I gently leaned me head back against his shoulder, and put one of my hands on his hand that was holding my stomach. He got the hint. He flew back down towards the Quidditch pitch and landed. He got off the broom first, and I did second, turning to him. His hands were placed on my hips, and mine were around his neck. He was tall, but I could handle it on my tiptoes. I went up and he went down, and we kissed. Gently, at first.

So this was what it was like to kiss a boy.

He broke the first kiss. "Come on," he said, smiling. He took my hand, and we walked down to the lake. He conjured a tiny blanket up and let me sit down first. I laid down, and he came next, and we were kissing again.

I started to like it.

_Sirius P.O.V._

Ugh. Where's Cammie? She's usually up here by now. And she's not even here doing her homework, like she said she would be.

"Relax, Sirius," said Remus. "She'll be here."

"What if something happened, Moony?" I asked. "What if she's hurt?"

He rolled his eyes. "What's up with you? You're obsessed with her."

"I am not."

"Just because she's not here, you think something bad happened to her. And you got her the locket for her birthday. You can't tell me that you don't like her in the smallest amount."

"Yes, I can tell you I don't like her. She's just my best friend, that's it."

How many times have I had to repeat that line? _She's just my best friend._

"Fine, then," said Remus. "I think I saw her flying around the pitch earlier. She might be down there."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I felt she was trying to get some time to herself, that's all. And besides, it's her birthday, she can do what she wants."

"No, I'm just a curious person who wants to hang out with his best friend," I said, and stalked out of the common room. Once the portrait hole closed, I started sprinting, hoping to Merlin that I wouldn't break a sweat. Seven flights of stairs isn't too much when you're going down them, so I was hoping that I would be all right.

I got there and let myself out of the castle into the cool air. I slowly jogged down to the pitch, but no one was there. I got goosebumps. I was scared. Was Cammie really hurt of something?

And then I saw it. Her broomstick. Next to someone else's. So she was with someone.

I walked slowly down to the lake, acting on a hunch. I hoped she would be there.

What I saw was unexpected.

She was there, all right, but someone was on top of her. All of their clothes were on, so they weren't having sex, but they were intensely making out. Tristan and Cammie. Their names don't sound as if they'd make a cute couple but, apparently, they'd just hooked up.

I was in shock. I wanted to be the first guy she would kiss. I wanted to take her lip virginity and then, when we were ready, her actual virginity. I wanted to be the one she would dance with at clubs when we snuck into Hogsmeade. Hell, I even remembered her birthday! I don't even know if I remember when James's birthday is. But I got her a locket for a present, an expensive locket at that, with a picture of the two of us in it, and she's there making out with Tristan.

She might as well just replace the picture in the locket. Her heart doesn't look as if it will ever belong to me.

I sighed. I couldn't get mad at her for this. So she doesn't like me. But who doesn't like me? Ugh. Apparently Cammie.

I felt like I might cry. I never cry. Guys don't cry, it's like a rule. But there Cammie was with Tristan, and here I am by myself. Yes, I was well on my way to becoming an emotional man.

I bit my lip to keep myself from crying and did everything else possible. I wouldn't cry. Crying was for the weak, and Sirius Black wasn't weak. I would be fine.

I started to walk up to the castle. What was the use of even trying anymore? Cammie would never be mine anyways.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey, I know it's been a while, and thanks for waiting. I want you to know of a change I'm thinking of making so PLEASE READ! I am thinking about changing the name of the story to "What Are Friends For"**

**Since I know most of you don't read this, I'm putting it in all caps.**

**I AM THINKING ABOUT CHANGING THE NAME OF THE STORY TO "WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR"**

**Just tell me what you think about it. Thanks!**

_Sirius's P.O.V._

"Hey, Sirius."

I looked up from the cauldron to see Cammie's face. It was our first class that Monday morning, the Monday that I'd considered skipping because I didn't want to face Cammie in Potions.

"Oh, hey," I said.

"I didn't see you at breakfast," she said, sitting down next to me. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I said, shrugging. "I just wanted to get here early, I guess."

"That's a first," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, I can be dedicated to school when I want to," I said. "I just usually don't want to."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"Hey, man," said James as he walked in. He nudged my shoulder. "Where were you this morning?"

"Today's his 'being dedicated to school' day," Cammie said.

"Wow," said James. "This hardly ever…wait, no, this has never happened before."

Cammie laughed. "I know, that's what I was thinking."

"Hey, I'm a smart person, give me credit," I said.

"Whatever, Padfoot," said James, walking over to sit by his Potions partner, Delilah.

"So, where were you last night?" I asked casually. "I thought you said you were going to do your homework."

Cammie squirmed a bit and smiled. "Well, I was actually flying."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but then this guy—you know Tristan Powers, right?" I nodded. "Well, he came over because he wanted to go flying too. And then he gave me a ride on his broomstick, over the lake and everything. And…well, we sort of hooked up."

"Seriously?" I asked, faking enthusiasm. "I'm proud of you, Cammie. You're first hook-up."

"I know, right?" she said, smiling, and then biting her lip. "He says he wants to see me again, tonight. You know, hang out with me and do our homework together. He says he can help me since he's a seventh year and all."

"You sound like you really like him."

She nodded. "Honestly, I've never fallen for anyone so quickly before. He's great. And he's a good flyer."

He probably feeds her all those cheesy pick-up lines that James gave him one time when we were in our third year and he was in his fifth. He believed every single one of them. I remember one of them being, "Hey, I heard girl's like going out to dinner with hot guys. Is that true?"

I think Peter even ran up to our dorm one time to tell us that he heard Tristan using the pick-up line. All of us almost peed our pants.

"That's important," I said. "If he's not a good flyer, dump him. Is he a good kisser, too?"

"Amazing," she said. "His lips are so soft."

"It was your first kiss, huh?"

She blushed. "Don't say that out loud," she whispered. "Yeah, it was, and I think we got to second base in one night."

I shrugged. "That's what usually happens in hook-ups. Unless you're Lacey, where you make it all the way home in about five minutes."

It was just then that Natalie walked into the room and, having heard what I said about her best friend, she glared at me. I rolled my eyes. She's the same as Lacey.

"I don't know if he's expecting anything from me," she said to me, her voice low. "You know, like a quick hook-up or sex or something."

She says it like it's a bad thing. "Look, if he's offering to help you on your homework tonight, don't think he's one of those rotten guys who like to constantly flirt with girls just to get what they want."

"Like you?" she smirked.

"I'm not that bad," I said. Do I need to remind her that I've been dateless for the past couple months? No, I don't. Besides, she loves to mention it and make fun of me. But, then again, I used to have the best rebuttal that she had never kissed anyone.

Can't use that now. I'm screwed.

"Mmhmm," said Cammie, rolling her eyes. "Sure."

It was my turn to roll my eyes and groan. "I'm not!"

"Relax, Sirius, I was joking around."

Why is her constant joking around making me feel…uneasy, all of a sudden? And mad? Like I want to yell at her and make-out with her at the same time?

Ugh. I hate liking people like this. It's never, ever, ever, EVER been like this before. Ever. I hate it, I hate, I hate it!

I feel like a chick. One that's completely and totally in love with and obsessed over a guy they like. Wait, now I'm comparing myself to a chick? Wasn't I the one comparing James to a chick on Friday? Now I'm calling myself a chick?

What the HELL is wrong with me?

Ugh. I give up. I don't even know what to think anymore. Too many emotions I've never had before in my life are taking over my body. I think I'm about to drown in a lake of ugly, dirty, disgusting emotions. I'm done for. Dead. Gone.

I really am a chick. Now I'm making freaking metaphors?

_Cammie's P.O.V._

I could feel tension this morning. Between me and Sirius, I mean.

I was almost glad that Potions ended and Sirius and I went our separate ways, me to Ancient Runes and Sirius to Divination. Ancient Runes meant hanging out with Lily and Alice, since the two of them took the class. Now, the class was nearly bearable.

I walked with the two of them to the class, saying goodbye to Sirius when I left.

"What's up with Sirius?" Alice asked. "I mean, honestly, he seems a bit…angry."

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"I mean, you're wearing the beloved locket he gave you," said Alice. "Why could he even possibly be mad?"

I rolled my eyes. "He could be mad for many reasons."

"He's never mad around you," said Alice. "Everyone notices it. Even Frank."

"And what does Frank think?"

"He thinks Sirius likes you."

"Hmm."

"Hey, where were you last night, anyways?" asked Lily. "I mean, you skipped dinner, but you weren't doing your homework like you told us you would be."

I bit my lip. "I was flying."

"Alone?" asked Lily.

"Oh, my gosh!" said Alice. "You know, Tristan wasn't in the common room last night, either."

Trust Alice to notice. "I didn't even know you were friends with him."

"I'm not, I just notice him because he's so hot," said Alice. "But I swear he wasn't there last night."

"He might have been in his dormitory."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You take the fun out of everything."

"Wait," said Lily. She looked at me. "Alice is right. Tristan never goes into his dormitory until after eleven, anyways. And you were flying…supposedly alone?"

I looked sideways at the wall for a second. "Maybe."

"Oh, Merlin!" Lily said, just as Alice yelled, "Damn!"

"What?"

"You two hooked up, didn't you?" said Alice. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Cammie, you have no idea how incredibly lucky you are!" said Lily. "Any girl would die to hook up with him."

"Was he a good kisser?" asked Alice. "I mean, I've heard girls talk, but that just might be talk."

"Tell us everything," Lily urged. We finally made it to the class and sat down at the table.

They had deliberately placed me at the middle of the table. In between the two of them. With no escape.

"It's a short story," I said. "Not nearly interesting enough."

"Do you think we care?" said Alice. "Come on, Cammie. We never get this much excitement!"

So I explained the night to them. Everything from first meeting him to racing him to kissing him to sneaking back into the castle with him and giggling the entire way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"It was really cute once we got there, too," I said. "He stood facing me right in between the two staircases leading us our separate ways and took my hands in his. And he just gazed into my eyes and asked, 'Can I help you with your homework tomorrow night?' and, of course, I said yes. And then, he hugged my waist and I put my arms around his shoulders, stood up on tiptoe, since he's, like, really tall, and then we kissed goodnight."

"You have NO idea how lucky you are," said Alice. "No idea whatsoever. Nada."

"Trust me, I know," I said, giggling.

"You'd better know," said Alice. "I would kill to be with Tristan."

"What about Frank?" Lily teased. Alice blushed.

"Frank can wait a bit," said Alice. "Besides, he doesn't have to be the only one for me. And I don't like him, Lily. At least not like that."

"Even Cammie could tell, and that was before we were even friends with her."

Alice bit her lip and looked at me. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh, no," I said, trying not to be mean. "It's just, you know, you guys make, like, the perfect couple."

"Really?" said Alice.

"Yeah," I said. "And if Frank's not going for it, then, well, that's his own fault."

"Should I—"

"No," Lily and I said at the same time. Lily started laughing and I took over. "I'm sorry, but it's just weird when the girl asks the guy out."

"Unless it's for a quick hook-up or something," Lily put in. "You know, because then you won't be with the guy in the morning and it won't matter."

Alice sighed. She was so used to being the one to give boy advice that receiving it from me and Lily was just awkward to her.

The period started and ended and, before I knew it, it was lunch. We walked down to the Great Hall and went our separate ways, since I usually ate lunch with Sirius. Before I knew it, somebody wound their hand around my waist and started guiding me. I looked up to see Tristan.

"Hey," I said, smiling. He just seemed to have that affect on me now. Even if I didn't like him as much as I liked Sirius, I still liked him a certain amount. He was sweet and charming.

"Hey," he said, bending down to peck me on the forehead. I blushed a tiny bit. We stopped walking for a second and he turned to face me. "Umm, do you want to eat lunch with me today?"

"Like a date?" I asked.

"If you want to label it," said Tristan, still smiling. He seemed hesitant, shy.

"Yeah, lunch sounds good," I said.

"Cool," said Tristan, and he led me over to the end of the table, where there were two spots left, and let me sit down first. When he sat down next to me, his arm was still touching my waist, and I could feel goose-bumps prickling my skin. "So how was your day?"

"Relatively boring," I said. "I'd rather be doing other things than sitting in a classroom studying."

"Yeah, same," said Tristan. "I'd so much rather be playing guitar."

"You play the guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Tristan. "Have been since I was ten. I mostly play acoustic."

_Sirius P.O.V._

Ugh. That's the second time Cammie's ditched me. And for another guy. Great. Just great. Does nothing ever go according to plan?

Wait. What plan do I even have?

"Whoa, when did that happen?" sounds like James had finally noticed.

Peter gasped. "Cammie has a boyfriend!" he said. I scoffed and James rolled his eyes, while Remus just sat there, smirking.

"They're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet," I explained. "They're just together."

"Isn't that the same as being boyfriend and girlfriend?" Peter asked.

"No, it's not the same," I said. "It's completely different."

"Why?"

"Because when you're just together with someone, it's an open relationship. They can still go for other people, but mostly they just stay with each other and then, when it starts getting serious, the labels come out and they're, as you said, 'boyfriend and girlfriend'." I put air quotes around boyfriend and girlfriend.

"When did it happen, though?" James asked.

"Last night," I answered. "They met each other flying and things just sort of happened. Cammie claims they got to second base."

"What do the bases even stand for?" asked Remus.

James and I laughed. "That's a question we'd expect from Wormtail, not you," said James.

"Even I know this," said Peter, scoffing in Remus's direction.

"Okay," I said. "James, how about you explain this?"

"You don't know the bases either, do you?" said James.

"Well, I will when you tell me," I said.

James rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. "First base is simple, just French-kissing, you know? Easy. Second base is groping. Under the shirt groping. Third base is oral sex, I guess. And home is, well, you know, getting all the way home. Sex."

I laughed. "There's no way Cammie got to second base in one night, then," I said. "She's too much of a prude to let that happen."

"Yeah, and he might be too much of a pervert to care what she thought," said James, shrugging. "It's cool that they're together, though. As long as she doesn't let it mess with her Quidditch. The next match is going to be tough."

Yeah, because Quidditch is so important. Let me just put Quidditch at the top of my priorities, over my life.

Wait. I don't play Quidditch. Wait another second, who cares? Ugh. Today's not my day.

"I never took Cammie as the sort of girl that would like Tristan," said Remus. "Cammie's really bright and Tristan's, well, not."

"Do brains really matter in a relationship?" said James.

"No, I guess not, if they really like each other," said Remus.

I just kept eating my food quietly.

"Hey, Peter, looks like you have a good chance at getting a girl then," said James.

"Thanks, now I feel good," said Peter, flicking a pea at James.

"You're welcome," said James, totally nonplussed.

I rolled my eyes. "Who do you even like, Peter?"

"Ugh, we've gotten into this conversation so many times," said Remus, groaning.

Peter sighed and shrugged. "Umm, as of right now?" he said.

"No as of last year," I said sarcastically. "Of course as of right now!"

"Umm, I actually sort of like, umm, Janie Schmitt. You know, that third year Hufflepuff."

James and I looked at each other approvingly. "Janie's pretty hot," said James. "Are you going to ask her out?"

Peter started shaking his head. "No," he said. "I've never even said a word to her in my entire life."

"Then go talk to her, man!" James encouraged. "She's sitting right over there. And, well, even though you're not the best looking guy in the world, well, she could still like you for personality."

"I can't—" Peter realized his voice was really loud and lowered it. "I can't just go over and talk to her. I'd need an excuse."

I took the apple on the table and threw it. It his Janie in the head and she grabbed the back of her head and said a whimpered "Ouch!"

"Now you have an excuse," I said. "And don't return without the apple. That's a failed mission."

Peter groaned, got up, and walked over to her. All three of us turned in our seats to see how it turned out. "He might have a chance," James said. "Third year girl, never had a boyfriend before. She'll need to start somewhere."

"Don't jinx him," Remus said.

"Hey, umm, sorry about the, uh, apple," said Peter. "Could I, uh, have it back?"

"Yeah, sure," said Janie, bending down to pick it up off the floor. "Just be more careful next time, okay? It sort of hurt."

"Yeah, sorry," said Peter quickly. "I'm, umm, Peter Pettigrew by the way. Marauder, in case you're wondering."

Janie nodded and half-smiled. "Yeah," she said. "I'm Janie Schmitt."

"I know," said Peter.

"Fail!" James and I whisper-yelled. I could see Peter tense up, under pressure.

"Yeah, sorry again," he said. "I'm just gonna, umm, go."

"Bye," said Janie, turning back to her friends."

Peter ran back to us as fast as he could. Embarrassing, that was. Well, for him, not for me. It was entertaining to me. Something to take my mind off of Cammie.

Great. Now I'm back to thinking about Cammie.

_Cammie's P.O.V._

"Yeah, I'm going to need some help with this one," I said, giggling.

"Come on, even I can do it," Tristan said.

We were in the Room of Requirement, working on a spell that I was pretending to be awful at. Truth was, Tristan was awful at it too, but I couldn't tell him that.

I pretended to fail once again. I've never failed so many times in a row trying to do a spell. If anyone saw me, they'd know that it was just to get Tristan to come up behind me, put his hand on my waist, and control my wand movements with his other hand.

I rolled my eyes and laughed at my stupidness. I'm so naïve.

"How about we take a break for a while?" Tristan suggested. "Sit on the couch?"

I sighed, a sigh of relief, a sigh totally fake. "Sounds great."

I've never been this good at acting. Suddenly, I'm enjoying this game of make-believe.

Tristan sat down first. I sat down second and put my legs over his lap. I was only in the under part of my Hogwarts uniform, so that was a skirt and the sweater. Same for him, except he was in the pants. His hand was supporting my waist once more. His other hand was supporting my legs, and I was giggling.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

I giggled again. "My legs are ticklish," I admitted.

"Oh, really?" he said, smiling an evil smile. Suddenly, he was tickling me, and I was laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop, stop, stop!" I kept on saying. I was shoving his shoulder and then accidentally grabbed it, pulling him on top of me, where we got tangled and fell to the floor. He was still on top of me. "This is new," he said.

"We've only been together for a day," I said. "Everything is pretty much new."

He kissed me on my lips, and I kissed him back. "Are you comfortable like this?" he asked me.

Wow. He's so considerate.

"As long as I'm with you," I said in barely a whisper. His lips were back on mine, hard, aggressive, but I was fine with this. I was experimenting, after all, figuring it all out.

He pulled away, and I looked up at him, wondering. "I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?" I said.

"Umm, I know it's only been a day," he started, and I could tell he was a little bit nervous. "It's just, I really like you. A lot. And I don't want you to see other people."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Not if you're not willing yet," he said. "I just, well, I only want you right now. No one else. And I want to know if you feel the same way." 

No. I don't feel the same way. Sirius.

"Yeah, I do feel the same way," I said. Everything was happening so fast. A part of me was panicking, but I told that part to shut up and let everything happen.

Tristan smiled. "So, are you my girlfriend then?"

"Are you my boyfriend?"

"Of course."

"Then yes."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: thanks for the reviews. If you have noticed, I changed the name to What Are Friends For.**

**To LilyLuna21: sorry if you preferred for me to get back to you in a private message, but this way is just easier for me at the moment. With this story, it is just going to the end of fifth year, maybe a tiny bit into sixth year, but I'm just going with fifth year for now. After that, I already have started writing a sequel (don't think I have finished this story yet) but it will be less based on Cammie and Sirius, and written in third person.**

_Sirius's P.O.V._

"Dammit! Now they're boyfriend and girlfriend!"

An entire day had passed before Cammie decided to tell me this news. This important news. We go to three classes, spend a total of six hours sitting next to each other talking nonstop and then, when we get to dinner she tells me she can't sit with me because she's going to sit with her 'boyfriend'.

"Sounds like you're jealous," Remus said. James was out at Quidditch practice, so in the dormitory was only me, Remus, Peter, and Frank.

"No," I said angrily, still pacing back and forth across the floor. "I'm not jealous. No way am I jealous that Tristan Powers is now the official boyfriend of Cammie Legront."

"Yeah, you're jealous, man," said Frank, smirking at me from his laid back position on his bed.

"Am not!" I yelled at him.

"Are too," said Frank. "Relax, though. Everyone's been jealous at some point." I just looked confused. Frank rolled his eyes. "You mean to tell me that you've never, ever, ever been jealous?"

"Not really, no," I said, shrugging. "But why would I be jealous of Tristan?"

"Maybe because you have the world's hugest crush on Cammie?" said Frank. "It's obvious, man."

I groaned loudly and turned around on the spot, stamping my foot on the ground. "I do NOT like Cammie. At all! Not like that, at least. How many times do I have to repeat that to everybody before they believe it?"

"Do you really want that question answered?" said Remus.

I turned away from Remus. "No one asked you."

"The question was aimed towards everyone."

"It was rhetorical."

"I'm surprised you even know what that means."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Could've fooled me. And Cammie, too."

I walked over to Remus and shoved him off his bed. "Hey, back off, man. I'm not dumb. Shut up!"

"Hey, don't you push me!" said Remus, getting up and pushing me back.

"I never knew you had any balls to fight back to anyone," I said, pushing him again. I got pushed back. I was about to go head on towards him, hands already formed into fists, when Frank put his hand on my chest, pushing me gently back.

"Relax, man," said Frank. "He's just messing with you."

I was breathing deeply. "Then tell him to stop, I'm sick of it!"

I was screaming. And I realized it then. I put my hands to my temple and took a couple of steps back. I was jealous. And now all three of them could easily see it. Maybe I could get the conversation on to something else, convince them I don't like Cammie.

I blinked hard. I can do this. More deep breaths.

"Sorry," I said, sighing. "It's just been a bad day. Sorry for pushing you, man."

Remus was panting too. "Its fine," he said, making his way back to his bed.

My hands clenched into fists again, and I let them go. "I really don't want to be here right now," I finally said.

"You sound like a chick," said Peter, his mouth full of his snack food. "It's like, you become more girly every day. Sort of creepy."

Shut up, Peter, shut up, Peter, shut up, Peter…

I was slowly starting to calm down. It was a hard process, something I didn't want to deal with. I need to get into detention with Cammie again. That always helps. Whenever we have detention, we always go to Hogsmeade afterward and drink a bit. And it's always fun, when there are no relationships to ruin anything.

"I mean, when was the last time you even had a girlfriend?" Peter continued.

Why does everyone always have to point that out?

I shrugged indifferently. "I dunno," I said. "Guess I just changed or something."

"Please," said Remus. "From man whore Sirius to, well, serious Sirius? It just doesn't work like that."

"It works for me," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. "And I'm not serious. Well, I am, but not like that."

"You know, you can make so many crappy jokes out of your name," said Frank, barely even paying attention to the conversation anymore. He was washing his face in the bathroom. "Like, 'no, I'm Sirius' when the other person says, 'I'm serious' or something."

We all just stared at Frank as he reentered the room. "Frank, shut up," I said. "Everyone knows those crappy jokes. I used all of them first year, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Frank. "That was the year I couldn't stand being around you. You were annoying."

"Thanks?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Look, man," said Frank. "I've been thinking. If you're jealous, then, well, whatever. Be jealous. But you can't exactly do anything about it. Cammie's with Tristan for now. It'll probably blow over soon. He's stupid, and, well, he's more of a man whore than you are. I just hope she knows what she's doing, or else she's going to be in some huge shit soon."

I'd almost forgotten about Tristan's reputation. How many girls' he'd been with. How many girls' he's cheated on. It's pretty disgusting, actually. Even I've never done all of that. Or, at least, I hope I haven't. I guess that's why Tristan and I have gotten along so well over the past couple of years. We both date each other's girls'.

"I'm not jealous, man," I said, fully calm and relaxed by now. "I just had a bad day."

But Frank was right. I'm just going to have to ignore it.

_Cammie's P.O.V._

A week later, and Tristan and I are inseparable. I'm starting to wonder what I ever did see in Sirius. Sure, we're still best friends, but I don't even think I like him anymore. I'm completely attached to Tristan.

He walks me to all of my classes, and then runs to get to his own. And he compliments me every day. He tells me I'm really pretty, that I'm really hot. He tells me that he's so happy we met on the Quidditch pitch. He asks me why I still go running and exercise a bit on the weekends when I'm already hot.

Sirius never complimented me like that.

I've also realized that I really like, well, being touched. Not like groped or anything, I just like it when Tristan always comes over and smiles every time he sees me, and always has his hand on my waist no matter what.

"And then James decided to throw the Quaffle at me and it hit me in the stomach, since I wasn't exactly ready," I said, finishing my story.

Tristan just laughed. "But you're the Keeper!"

I shrugged. "I guess I just had other things on my mind." Like him. Like his soft, sexy hair.

"Want me to beat him up for you?" he offered.

"No, I think I can handle it," I said, laughing.

Tristan smiled. "Okay. Well, here's your Transfiguration class."

"Thanks," I said, turning towards him and reaching up on tip-toe to kiss his lips. He smiled when I had to break it and get in, and then he went off to his own class.

I smiled as I walked into the classroom and found my every-day spot next to Sirius.

"Hey," I said, putting my books down and sitting in the chair.

"Hey," said Sirius. He laughed. "I heard James pegged you with a Quaffle."

I groaned. "That's my fault. Wasn't paying attention. I was thinking of something besides Quidditch."

"Like your new boyfriend?" said Sirius. He'd already become somewhat like one of my girlfriends, like Lily or Alice. He always wants me to tell him how me and Tristan are doing, how serious we are. I guess that, since we went public, the attention just comes with it.

Just yesterday I was approached by a random girl, a sixth year, and was asked if I was being safe.

"Maybe," I said, tilting my head to one side and biting my lip. Then, I laughed again. "Yeah."

"You are such a newbie at this," said Sirius, shaking his head.

"Just because I'm not cheating on him with any other guy?" I said jokingly.

Sirius laughed. "No, you're just way attached. Clingy."

I shrugged. "He's pretty clingy, too."

Sirius shrugged. "Touché."

It was quiet for a moment, then I saw Sirius throw a crumpled piece of parchment at James, just as he had at me way back at the beginning of the school year. The only difference with this was that this crumpled piece of parchment had nothing written on it. James chucked it back, and McGonagall walked into the room.

"Black!" she said. Sirius flinched as he turned around, the ball of parchment already in his hand, ready to be thrown once again at James. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you see, James is a Chaser," said Sirius. "He needs some help catching balls, so I'm training him."

"With a crumpled piece of parchment?"

"We need to start somewhere."

"Detention, Friday night, my office."

"Aww, but Minnie, I'm busy Friday. Can we do Saturday? Wait, no I'm busy then too. Let me think…"

"No, Black. My office. Friday night."

Sirius groaned, and I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

McGonagall turned her back, and Sirius chucked it again at James. James smirked and rolled his eyes. Sirius stuck his tongue out and turned back around to pay attention.

"Okay, class," said McGonagall. "Today we will be working on Vanishing Spells…"

Just then, a note was slid over to me. From Sirius, of course. I glanced at McGonagall one more time, debating whether or not I really needed to pay attention on this lesson. I had already read the chapter in the book. Maybe she wouldn't mind too much.

_Get detention with me. It's no fun serving it alone._

I rolled my eyes and quickly scribbled down, _No, I have plans Friday night._

Thinking that would be the end of it, I slid it back across to Sirius and slid down in my chair, trying to get comfortable. I was taking by surprise when I heard Sirius writing back, and skimmed it quickly over when he passed the parchment back to me.

_You wuss. You're probably just hanging out with Tristan again._

_Yeah, I am. I happen to actually like my boyfriend, I'm not going to ditch him._

_I didn't say ditch him. This is an excuse. "Sorry, Tristan, but I have detention Friday night, can we still hang out Saturday?"_

_But Sirius, I don't want to go to _

"Ms. Legront, what are you doing?"

I looked up from what I was writing and almost groaned out loud. I should have known Sirius was setting me up. I'll get a detention for passing notes.

Sighing on the inside, I said, "Taking notes."

"No, these aren't notes on the lesson from what I can see. Two different handwritings…you and Mr. Black were passing notes."

"Yes, Professor."

"Detention. You and Mr. Black can share it Friday night."

"Yes, Professor."

She walked away and I actually did groan this time, but quietly enough so that only Sirius could hear me.

"What?" he said.

"You tricked me," I accused.

He shrugged. "Well, hey, it worked."

"I had plans with Tristan!"

"Yeah, and now you have an excuse. Come on, we'll go to Hogsmeade after, if you want. Get a bit drunk. Fine, you can invite Tristan if you're so intent on hanging out with him."

I smiled. I had gotten my way a bit. "Okay. Good."

"Just make sure I don't become the third person in the group."

"Please, Sirius Black, the third person? You'd have to be in an insanely bad mood to be the third person."

_Sirius's P.O.V._

Why I told her Tristan could come, I don't know. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Funny, that's what all my teachers call me, too.

But still, it's no excuse for my stupidness on tonight's decision. Detention, sure, I can deal with it, but going out to Hogsmeade with Cammie and Tristan, the new couple? Right now, we're only walking down the passageway to Honeydukes, and his hands are always on her waist, always holding her hand, always putting her hair behind her ears. And his eyes are always constantly looking at her, as if she's the most important thing in the world.

I'm already gagging, and we haven't even had a couple of drinks.

"Come on, let's go," I said when we reached the trap door.

"Ladies first," said Tristan, holding open the wooden cover for Cammie. She smiled. I gagged again.

And then he still held it open for me when he was already through. Trying to be all nice. Trying to show Cammie he's not an asshole, dick-face, mother—

Umm, anyways….

We got out and made it down to the little secret bar area in good time. Tristan and Cammie started dancing immediately. I realized I didn't have a date.

"I'll take a Firewhisky," I told the barman. "And make it really, really strong. I'll need it."

He got it and set it on the table, but a couple of feet away from me. "Kid, I know that I'm already doing illegal stuff, but I'm not sending you back to Hogwarts completely wasted."

I glared at him. "Do you want my money or not? Because most people in this business wouldn't care."

"Aren't you usually the designated person?"

"Yeah. Tonight I want to have fun."

The bartender looked over at Cammie and Tristan. "Who's the new kid? I've seen him before, but he's not your usual crowd."

"That's Tristan, Cammie's new boyfriend," I said darkly.

He seemed to have finally gotten the connection, and then passed me the Firewhisky. "You're right, you will need it," he said. "I'll try and make sure she doesn't get too drunk, and I'll sober you up before you leave for free."

I nodded and downed my drink in a couple of gulps. Then, I started coughing. A lot. The bartender had to pat my back.

"Hey, go dance," he said. I nodded, sort of dizzy now, and made my way across the floor to the random fourth year there. Probably the youngest one out of everyone here tonight. Last year, as the fourth years, James, Remus, Peter, and I were always the youngest. Tonight, she's the youngest.

"Hey," I said, going up to her. I didn't even need to say anymore. She seemed pretty drunk too. We immediately started dancing. "You're so hot," I was saying.

"So are you," she was saying back to me. We were both wasted. We were both taking shot after shot, soon, saying the stupidest stuff, making out all slobbery.

I didn't even know her name. It didn't matter anymore. The old Sirius was back, the non-serious one. The one who always dated and even occasionally cheated on girls. I was doing good drunk. I could live like this.

We were dancing way inappropriately, in ways that probably hadn't even been invented yet. I grabbing her ass, and she was laughing, giggling, hiccupping a bit. I was having fun. I knew this would make everything better.

She was humping my leg. I was actually enjoying it. We were both offbeat to the music, whatever was playing right now. I couldn't hear it. I wasn't trying to.

More shots. The bartender was a little wary of me right now, more hesitant to give me alcohol than everyone else, but at the same time ready to give it to me, as if wanting to make me feel better.

"I feel sick," I finally murmured.

"I'm so hot!" this girl yelled out.

I puked on her. Literally. All over her. She was disgusted. The bartender had to come over.

He sobered her up, first. At least, I think he did. I was paying more attention to the vomit on the floor that made me vomit again.

"Sirius!"

Huh. I didn't think the fourth year girl had even known my name.

"Sirius, are you all right?"

Everything was spinning around me right now. Nothing was making sense. I didn't want anything to make sense. This was Sirius world, and nothing was supposed to make sense. Nothing was supposed to fall into place. Nothing was actually supposed to be serious.

Everything stopped spinning. All of a sudden, I was in front of a toilet, a nice, clean, white one. Not the dirty, disgusting, brown ones at that crappy bar we were at. These were the Hogwarts ones, and how I knew that in my state of mind, I'll never know.

"Come on, Sirius, its okay."

Something was cold against my cheek. I hadn't even noticed it. I lifted my head up slightly, and realized it was heavy. As if it was a bowling ball instead of my head.

"Uhh," I groaned. I tried lifting my head up again, and failed again, letting it hit the coolness of the seat.

"Sirius?" it was Cammie.

I groaned again. "What happened?"

She was freaking out. "I don't know, you just started vomiting on some fourth year girl, and the next thing I know you were saying the stupidest stuff and yelling and the bartender made us take you out of the bar, and we've been here in the bathroom all night. It's four AM."

"Really?" I said. I smirked. My words came out like mumbled mush. "The bartender said he would sober me up for free because he didn't want to send me back to Hogwarts drunk."

"Oh, come on, you've known he was cheap for a while," said Cammie. She wasn't even looking at me, just down at the skirt of her Hogwarts uniform.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah," said Cammie. When she finally looked up, I saw her eyes watering. "You just really scared me, that's all."

"Aww, Cammie," I said, somehow lifting my head up and reaching over to hug her. She collapsed into my chest and started sobbing quietly. "I'm okay, I'm okay."

"I thought you might have had alcohol poisoning or something, and we wouldn't be able to go to Madam Pomfrey because then she'd know that we were drinking, and everything would be a mess and–"

"Shh, calm down," I said, stroking her hair. "Everything's okay. I'm okay. I promise. No alcohol poisoning."

Her sobs became slow and even breaths again and, even though I could still feel the tears coming out of her eyes, I knew that she was okay. She finally believed me. "Okay," she said softly.

I sighed. "So where's Tristan?"

"He has a hard time dealing with vomit," said Cammie. "I told him I'd deal with it. But really, you must've puked out half your body weight by now."

"I do feel a bit lighter."

Cammie smiled, the mood not yet light enough for laughter. "So we're going home today," she finally said.

"Oh, that's…that's today?" I said. I had the worst headache in the world right now. I didn't even know how I could comprehend everything she was saying.

"Yeah," she said. Then she groaned. We were leaning against the bathroom wall right now, her head on my shoulder. "It's going to be a long day."

"You can sleep on the train."

Cammie shrugged. "I guess. But after the train I have to get a taxi to the airport and fly all the way back to California. No rest. I'm going to get back to my house and crash."

I laughed a tiny bit. "It'll be okay," I said.

"Yeah." Her eyes were closing, but she was still mumbling. "Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you do me a favor and take a shower, or change shirts or something? You smell like throw-up, and I'm sort of getting nauseous. You have a…a different shirt in the corner…I brought it in for…you."

She managed to stay awake while I changed my clothes real fast and, right when I came back, she collapsed, dead asleep on my shoulder. And I couldn't help but turn into the serious Sirius again, and feel that this was right. This was the way it was supposed to be. I wanted to sleep with her like this every night, for the rest of my life. Maybe not on the bathroom floor, but as long as I was with her, I would be fine.

People say that drunken words are sober thoughts. I'm wondering how many times I told Cammie I loved her when I was drunk. Because "I love you" are the only three words going through my mind right now directed at Cammie.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is just supposed to be a filler chapter, so that's why it's so short. I wanted to describe why Hogwarts is a more suitable place for Sirius. I also wanted to put a bit more of Casey into the story, so hopefully no one forgot who she is. **

_Cammie's P.O.V._

I've learned two things in the past two days. One, sleeping on a train is uncomfortable, especially when you lean your head against the window and it rattles so much you get a headache. Two, sleeping on a plane is uncomfortable as well.

When my parents received me from the airport and brought me to the car after hugging me and telling me how much I was missed, I crashed in the backseat. Of course, Abby complained, saying that I took up too much room sprawled across like that. I told her to stuff it.

She didn't know what it meant.

I don't know what time it was when I got home, but I crawled up to my bedroom and fell asleep on my nice, warm, cozy bed. When I woke up, it was three AM. Not exactly the time I wanted to wake up at. So I tried falling back asleep.

It didn't really work. Well, of course it didn't work. I was jet-lagged, and there was an eight hour time difference. I didn't even know what day of the week it was. It's sort of hard to keep track of time flying from one country to the next.

I turned my light on and looked around at my room. It was the same as I had left it, with posters of my favorite Muggle musicians hung on my wall, my guitar case leaning against my wall with my acoustic guitar inside of it, my bookcase stuffed to the brim with all the books I've read, my desk as organized and unused as I've left it. I can't even remember the last time I used it.

My luggage was also in my room. I probably stared at it for a good ten minutes before deciding to get up and take out my school supplies. Three AM is as good a time as any to start homework for the holidays.

By eight AM, I was finished with all the homework I had been assigned, and I could hear my mom cooking in the kitchen. Probably chocolate chip pancakes, from the smell of it. It was tradition. Every time I came back, she made them as my welcome-home breakfast. I just doubt I've ever slept as much as that when I've come back. It's not every time I come back that I stayed up the entire night previously taking care of my drunken best friend.

I realized that I was still in the same disgusting sweats I had worn on the train and the plane. I happily changed out of them, deciding to deal with my nasty hair and body later.

I made my way downstairs, and my mom came over and gave me a huge hug when she saw me.

"Oh, Cammie, I've missed you so much!" she said. "And you were so dead when we picked you up, I didn't even get a chance to ask you how the semester was."

"The semester was fine," I said.

My mom broke the hug and sniffed me. "Why do you smell like vomit?"

Because my drunk friend was throwing up all night and I was taking care of him. "Oh, I got a bit sick on the train," I lied.

"Aww," she said. "That's not fun."

"No, not really."

"Well, no offense but, Cammie, you really smell. Take a shower and then come downstairs, and you're pancakes will be ready, I promise."

I nodded and ran upstairs to take a shower. It was nice and relaxing, ceasing the tensed muscles in my neck and back. When I was finished, I brushed my hair through and put on my same clean pajamas and walked downstairs. Abby was up, and Casey was there.

"Cammie!" she yelled, running towards me and giving me a huge hug.

"Casey!" I said, hugging her back. "Merlin, I've missed you!"

"Stop with the cheesy British accent," Abby said grumpily. She had obviously just woken up.

"Not my fault I go to a school in Britain," I said in a very prominent British accent just to annoy her.

I sat down at the table next to Casey, and my mom put the pancakes next to me. "So, tell me everything."

I laughed. "You pretty much know everything, I've written you over two dozen letters."

"Letters don't express everything. And besides, you have so many friends now, it's hard to keep up. Tell me about everyone."

And I started, talking about Sirius first and explaining the Marauders, how I was friends with all of them, and then I got to talking about Frank, and Alice turned up in the conversation, which got me talking about Lily, which also turned into me discussing Lily's friends Natalie and Clara.

We finally left the house and started walking down to the beach. Merlin, how I've missed the beach.

"Tell me about Tristan," Casey finally begged. "You have to. You're letters are so vague. How did you meet?"

"I was at the Quidditch pitch…"

She listened intently and the story lasted until after we reached the park. She was enjoying this.

"So, is he just like that? Really sweet and charming and cute?"

"He's everything I've ever wanted," I said, answering her question. I laid down on the sand and smiled. "He always compliments me about everything. And he's constantly trying to help me with his homework. He's just…great."

"But that's it?" said Casey. "He's just that?"

"Well, what more is he supposed to be?"

Casey shrugged. "I don't know. Just wondering. So, what happened at Hogwarts that made you sleep all day yesterday?"

"Wait, what day is today?"

"Tuesday."

"Oh. Wow. Well, Sirius, Tristan, and I snuck into Hogsmeade and went to this little illegal bar we know. The bartender gives everyone drinks."

"Wow, who would've thought," said Casey. "Cammie is now an alcoholic."

I laughed. "I'm not even close to becoming an alcoholic. But anyways, Sirius decided to get really wasted for some reason, and the bartender wouldn't sober him up with the spell that he usually would use. So I was up all night taking care of him and helping his vomit make it into the toilet."

"Ew," said Casey. "I can't believe he would just get wasted like that."

"Yeah, and he was all over this girl, too," I said. "It was so weird. Like she was completely humping him. And he was making out with her but like licking her face instead of kissing her lips. It was nasty."

"And you didn't stop him earlier?"

"Well, I was dancing with Tristan. I was having a good time."

_Sirius P.O.V._

Why anyone enjoyed the Christmas holidays, I'll never know. I understand getting presents and stuff, but being home is just as annoying as it comes.

Mostly because my parents are being incredibly rude to me, my brother's an annoying prick who won't leave me alone and keeps rubbing in my face that he's the favorite child, and I'm barely allowed out. It's as if I've been grounded for nothing. They have absolutely nothing to ground me for. Yeah, so I've gotten a few detentions. It's not as if the school sends them notices every time I receive one.

There's nothing to do at my house, though. Literally, nothing. I'm not allowed to touch anything in the kitchen, even though I'd like to give a try to cooking. I don't have any musical instrument to play and, even if I did, I doubt I would be allowed to make such loud noise in my house. All the books that are on my bookshelf I've read over and over again since my parents have refused to buy me new books besides the school required ones since first year.

The reason I'm not allowed to do anything now is because, well, I'm a Gryffindor and they're all filthy Slytherins.

The worst part about the solitude? I've already finished my homework. I'm literally dying of boredom.

It's easy to see why Muggles can keep themselves so happy. They have their TV's, their video games…for the first time in my life, I want to give a try to being a Muggle.

Bored out of my mind, I took out a piece of parchment and a feather pen.

_Dear Cammie,_

_Hope you're having a better time in California than I am in England. Next year, I'm not even going to bother going home for the Christmas holidays, I'm just going to stay at the school._

_There's also so much snow here! I don't think we've ever had this huge of a snowfall. People have to come and clean it out of our streets. Well, that's the Muggles, and no one can really see our house, so whatever. I've probably told you all about that, too._

_How's the snow over in California? Has the ocean frozen over yet?_

_Wait…does it snow down in Malibu? I wouldn't know, I've never been anywhere outside of the country._

_I don't know if my owl will be able to reach you before Christmas, so I'm attaching the present I got you. It's a long journey to another country. You were the one to tell me that even planes can't do it all that fast. I'm pretty sure my owl can, though. He's super speedy!_

_Can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. See you in a couple of weeks,_

_Sincerely, Sirius._

Wow. The ending to that just sounded weird. And cheesy. And I'm actually giving thought to it. I am bored out of my mind.

_Cammie's P.O.V._

It was four in the morning on Christmas day when I heard a tapping on my window. Surprised, I got out of bed sleepily to see Sirius's owl with a letter attached to its leg, along with a package.

I opened my window quickly and let the owl in, which flew right over to my unused desk and sat there, waiting for me to come over and retrieve the letter. I walked over and unattached the envelope and the package, and then opened my owl's cage for it, to which it flew in and started drinking and eating.

It didn't take too long for me to read Sirius's letter. I had sent him one, too, and perhaps mine had already reached him. Hopefully, he'll like my present. I sent a present and letter to Tristan, too, and Lily and Alice and James and Remus and Peter. Yes, even Peter, too. I can't leave out one Marauder.

I then looked at the little package. It looked as though it had been opened and then wrapped up again. I wasn't too surprised. The Dark Lord or whatever he was called was getting even bigger now. I was safe in California, though. He hasn't reached the States yet.

I started tearing at the Christmas wrapping, white with little green Christmas trees all over it, and a mixed pattern of jingle bells as well. Opening it, I found another charm for my bracelet. On the charm was a tiny, shaggy dog. It was meant to represent Sirius. I laughed at the cuteness of it, and then quickly attached it to my bracelet.

I got back into my bed, charm bracelet on my wrist, locket on my neck, and started to drift back into sleep when another tap on my window awoke me yet again. And then another tap. And another. I got up to see three more owls outside my window.

Not so confused this time, I let them into my room, and the smallest one of them, which I could tell was Alice's, hooted happily, to which I shushed hurriedly. The three of them landed on my desk, letters and parcels included. I started with Alice's owl, since it seemed to have the most pent up energy.

_Hey Cammie!_

_Just thought I'd send you a Christmas present. Who knows when it'll get there? You're in California, for Merlin's sakes! That's, like, all the way across the ocean, and then all the way across the U.S. Seriously, it's far. I hope my owl's okay. Be sure to give her a lot of food and water. Oh, and attention, as well. _

_Anyways. Back to the point…_

_Happy Christmas!_

_And, well, since I sent this to you like one day into break, well, there isn't much new stuff to say. So, yeah. I'll just wish you a happy Christmas. Can't wait to see you back at school!_

_Love ya, Alice._

I smiled and then took her present to open it. Inside was a nice, and I mean really nice, purse. Although clumsy and stupid at points, Alice had a great sense of fashion, and her parents, well, they weren't poor. It made me feel ashamed for the simple t-shirt I had gotten her for Christmas.

The next one was from Lily. The letter was simple, just Lily. All it said was, _Hi Cammie! Merry Christmas! Hope you're having fun back in California. Can't wait to talk to you back at school. Yeah. Not much to say here, it's only a day into break. Have a good one! Lily._

The present was a book she thought I would like, the biography of one of the world's greatest Keepers. Though she wasn't a Quidditch fan, Lily, like me, had an aptitude for reading books. We both know the genre the other likes, or what kind of books would be appropriate for anyone. Obviously, this book was definitely appropriate for me.

The next one was James's owl, although it was from both James and Remus. Obviously, four owls are enough to send over the Atlantic.

The owl was carrying one letter and one present.

_Hey Cammie!_

_We figured that there were probably going to be a lot of owls coming your way, so Remus and I decided to send you just one present with my owl. So, yeah. HAPPY CHRISTMAS!_

_We hope you have a good one. Obviously, it won't be as good, since we're not there but, of course, you'll have a good time anyways._

_See you back at school! James and Remus._

And the present was so perfect that I could just tell it was from the both of them. It was classical in a way that represented Remus, and sporty in a way that represented James. It was another charm for my bracelet, one of a broomstick. It was cute, and I attached it to my bracelet right away.

I looked towards my window, hoping that perhaps another person, my boyfriend, Tristan, might have sent me a Christmas present as well. But as I looked out, as far as I could see, I saw no other owl in sight. A little crestfallen, I put some newspapers on the floor so the owls had a place to poop, since there was no more room in the tiny owl cage, and put out some more food and water for them.

I slowly crawled back into my bed and stared at the ceiling, hoping that I would fall asleep sooner or later. Hoping that Tristan actually remembered I was his girlfriend over winter break. Hoping that when we got back to Hogwarts, he would still be calling me hot and beautiful and still hugging me and touching me in some way.

But why was I hoping for this all of a sudden? It used to come naturally, the feeling of being adored by him. Why do I feel as if I have to earn it now?

_Sirius's P.O.V._

Christmas. I remember celebrating it as a kid, with all of my family over. Bellatrix and Narcissa would always try to put some spell on me while I would run away. Usually, I would keep by Andromeda, but she was disowned once she graduated, which was my third year. Starting my fourth year, Narcissa started to bring Lucius Malfoy over, whom she was obsessed with, but back then they weren't dating. They're both seventh years now, and inseparable as a couple.

Regulus is hanging onto Bellatrix this year. It's as if she has complete control over him, and he's willing to let it be that way. Bellatrix is walking along the hallways of my house as if she owns the place.

Me? I'm hiding out in my room. Cammie, along with sending me a very nice Christmas present, which was a framed picture of the two of us having a water fight in the lake, she sent over some books, both wizard and Muggle. Today, I'm reading the Muggle one, and I'm surprised to find that it's actually very interesting.

Crap, I sound like Moony.

But it really is a good book, and I need all the entertainment I can get. I've got a total of ten books from her, and I've got another week to read them all. I've got a feeling I'll read them all and have time left over.

"Aww, are you reading?" I heard a drawl from the doorway and turned to find Narcissa.

"How old do you think I am, five?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I spotted Lucius with her.

"I didn't know you liked to read," said Lucius, coming over to me to try to snatch the book out of my hands. I yanked it away before he could touch it. "Oh, grow up, I just want to see the book."

"You wouldn't know it, anyways," I said. "You probably hate to read."

Lucius shrugged. "True," he said.

It was Narcissa that ended up grabbing the book. "Sirius, this isn't even a normal book!" she exclaimed. "It's written by Muggles."

I tried to shrug nonchalantly. I don't care too much anymore what they say to me, but having them know and tell the entire family, well, it's not exactly good. For all I know, I could be locked up in my room without an escape. And accidental magic isn't a good thing. It's not a good thing at all.

"You're reading a Muggle book?" said Lucius, shaking his head and laughing. "You really are the family disgrace!"

I clenched my hands into fists. "Can I have the book back?"

"No way!" said Narcissa. "No, I'm showing this to your mum!"

I could feel my blood running cold through my veins. I just about froze, and was a second late when Narcissa ran out of the room with the book in her hands, me chasing after her.

"Come on, Narcissa!" I yelled after her. "It's mine!"

But I was just standing there, witnessing her showing the book to my mum. A tremble went down my spine, even though I knew my mother would never beat me. No, she could do things a hundred times worse. Lock me in my room. Take away some eating privileges. Not let me write to my friends, the only people that can keep me sane while locked up in this madhouse…

Or maybe I could be blowing this out of proportion.

Or maybe I'm not being as creative as she is now. After all, everyone in my family except for me and Andromeda hates Muggles and Mudbloods. I'm screwed right now.

_Cammie's P.O.V._

"No, but seriously, Geoff was being so stupid," Casey was saying she was sitting on my bed. "I mean, he wrote on my jeans in sharpie. Everyone knows that permanent marker is permanent! Otherwise, it wouldn't be called permanent marker."

I laughed. "You know, I could get the permanent marker out easily. There's a spell you use—"

"But there's no magic outside of Hogwarts unless you're seventeen," Casey cited. "You know how much hell that gives me, right? I can't even see your magic until the winter break of your last year!"

"Hey, it's not something I can control," I said. "Rules are rules."

"And this is a rule you can't break?"

"Hey, I break a lot of rules now," I said. "I don't care a lot of the time anymore. It's just that, if I break this, I get in trouble with the Ministry of Magic, and I could get expelled. And I just started enjoying this different world, I don't want to get kicked out of it."

It's weird to think that at the beginning of the year I didn't care if I was kicked out of it.

"Fine!" Casey grumbled, falling to the floor off my bed. I laughed at her, and she sat there while I continued packing. I was leaving tomorrow.

"The permanent marker incident reminds me of a detention I had with Sirius, though," I said, laughing. "We had an ink fight."

"Yeah, yeah, you've told me," said Casey. "Have you ever noticed that all of your stories involve Sirius in some way?"

I thought that over. "No, not all of them. I have a bunch with just me, Alice, and Lily."

"Yeah, but most of them are about Sirius and Tristan," said Casey. "And Tristan, by the way, hasn't even talked to you all of winter break."

I tried to ignore the minor detail that had been ruining my week and a half vacation. "Yeah, well, it's hard to, sometimes. We live in two different countries."

"He's Muggleborn, he has a phone."

"It costs a lot to call."

Just then, an owl tapped on my window. I let it in and recognized it as Tristan's. "See?" I said to Casey. "He didn't forget about me."

"That's Tristan's owl?" said Casey.

"Mmhmm," I said, smiling triumphantly to myself. A package and a letter were tied to the owl's foot, and I untied both, then opened my owl's cage for Tristan's owl. I opened the letter.

_Hey, babe. Merry Christmas! I miss you so much, you have no idea. I can't wait to see you back at school. I hope you like the present I got you. See you soon, Tristan._

I smiled. He did remember me. And he misses me.

"That's way shorter than Sirius's letter," Casey commented.

"Do you have to compare?" I asked, sticking my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes at my childishness.

"Well, open his present!" Casey said. "I want to see what he got you."

I took the small package and opened it. Inside was a simple box of chocolates. I opened it, and inside they were melted.

My heart dropped a tiny bit. "Well, it's the thought that counts," I said.

"A box of chocolates, Cam?" said Casey. "First off, he's way late and doesn't admit it. Second, he sends you a box of chocolates for Christmas. Shouldn't your boyfriend want to send you something more personal?"

"We haven't been together that long," I said. "Don't blame him."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I have a great idea for the next chapter, so I just needed to get this one out of the way. It's not my best, but it gets deeper into the minds of Cammie and Sirius, well, mostly Cammie. Hopefully, the next chapter is going to be better. From what it looks like in my mind right now, it will be.**

_Sirius's P.O.V._

Well, my Hogwarts train ride wasn't as enjoyable as I would have preferred. I didn't even get to see Cammie at all. She didn't stop in to say hi. While I was walking to the bathroom, I saw her in Tristan's compartment, making out with him. He was on top of her.

In other words, it pissed me off.

Whatever. It's all going to end soon. It has to. I mean, she can't keep going on and dating him. He's sort of a dumbass.

Well, not sort of. Like he really is a huge, huge humongous, ginormous dumbass.

Yes, I really did just say ginormous. Saying both gigantic and enormous would have taken too much time.

So finally, tonight at the feast, I took my spot next to Cammie. She was holding Tristan's hand on her thigh. It made me flinch when I saw it.

"Hey," I said. James, Remus, and Peter were with me also, and sitting across from me at the table.

"Oh, hey, Sirius," Cammie said, reaching over and giving me a one-armed hug while I gave her a two-armed one. "I missed you."

Really? Because one-armed hugs don't seem to scream out "I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, I missed you too," I said.

"Hey, Sirius," said Tristan, nodding his head at me and then at James, Remus, and Peter, while saying their names as well.

"Hey," I said, trying to play it cool. Then, I turned back to Cammie. "So how was your break?"

"It was so much fun!" said Cammie, gushing about it. "It rained a couple of times and the weather was a bit cloudy, but the temperature was so much warmer. I went to the beach with Casey a bunch, and I even hung out with a bunch of my old friends."

She gushed about it for a while, and I made my usual remarks during certain parts. Finally, she asked, "So how was your break?"

Hmm, let's see. I was barely allowed out of my room, my family hates me, oh, and my mom put me on a room lockdown from Christmas till the end of the break because she caught me reading a Muggle book. Why do you think I'm stuffing myself with food now?

So, instead, I shrugged. "It was fine. The usual."

Cammie smiled. "That's good."

Ugh. So much of our friendship is gone. She knows me way better than that. She knows I hate my family and my brothers and everyone. She could have at least raised her eyebrows or something to know that she acknowledged that I was lying.

It's weird to look at her and think about everything in my head that we've been through together, and still know that she doesn't like me the way I like her at all. I'm willing to do anything for her, anything at all, and now, because of Tristan, she barely knows I'm around. Because of Tristan, we don't even hang out anymore. Because of Tristan, I got drunk and don't even remember the last night I spent with her before seeing her again today.

I want to forget. That's why I got drunk. Getting drunk is no longer for the sake of getting drunk, it seems.

But when I'm drunk, it scares Cammie. I am no longer going to drink alcohol. Forget that illegal bar in Hogsmeade. If she wants me to stay sober, I will. I'm really willing to do anything for her.

I really am.

Dessert came, and I was cramming every fattening food that I could reach into my mouth. Chocolate cake, pumpkin pie, apple tarts. I felt way too skinny from the lack of food over my break.

The dessert disappeared sooner than I wanted it to, and I found myself still hungry.

"May I have your undivided attention, please?" Dumbledore said at the front of the hall. He was one of the few I truly had respect for. So, naturally, I turned my head to pay attention to him. "I just have a few more announcements to make before I send you all to your dormitories.

"Firstly, we are undergoing some more strict security measures. As you all know, Lord Voldemort is very strong right now, and we want every single one of you to return home as safely as you have come here. So, these new security measures include an earlier curfew to the dormitories and no more outside detentions with our gamekeeper.

"And second, I would like to announce that the next Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, will take place two Saturday's from now. I hope to see you all there. I know it will be a tough match, and I wish both teams the best of luck. Please, all of you be safe. You are all dismissed."

As I stood up from the table, I couldn't help scowling at everything Dumbledore had said. My family's all big supporters of Voldemort. Yes, I say the name. I don't fear him. I'm not scared of him. I can take him.

Okay, probably not. But someday, hopefully, I'll be able to.

I know for a fact that Lucius Malfoy is already signed up as a Death Eater. And I have a feeling that Snivellus will be signed up soon enough, too, as he always hangs out with the Death Eaters on our campus. It's as if all the Death Eaters are one big gang.

My little brother hangs out with the gang, too. Whatever, though. I don't care. He can do what he wants.

_Cammie's P.O.V._

Going back to school, it was as if nothing had changed. Tristan was still my boyfriend, still walking me to all my classes and everything. The box of chocolates didn't matter anymore, as he had admitted to wanting to get me something more personal but not having any idea because of the short time we had been together.

The only thing that really sucked was the time change. I was about eight or nine hours behind, so when I had to wake up this morning for classes, I still felt as if I should be sleeping. And I've already been back for five days. It's pretty stupid.

"You're American accent is completely back," James commented the first night back at Quidditch practice, which was a couple of nights ago.

"Yeah, well, I'm from America," I said. "Sue me."

So today, Friday, is pretty boring so far. I was looking forward to lunch, but not to the news.

"Hey, babe," said Tristan to me when I walked over to him at lunch. He kissed my cheek. "I'm so sorry, but I can't sit with you today. I promised John I would sit with him so we could work on our Potions project."

I was shocked, to say the least. He had never, ever ditched me at lunch for anyone, especially not for John, who, even as his best friend, wasn't important enough for Tristan to ever hang out with. Of course, I hid my shock. "Oh, sure. It's no problem."

I hugged him goodbye and made my way to sit with Sirius and the other Marauders.

He looked at me oddly as I sat down. "Well," he said, superficially of course, to make me laugh. "This is a surprise."

"Tristan needs to sit with John today to discuss a Potions project," I said, repeating what Tristan had said to me.

"Oh, okay," said Sirius. He put some pees onto his spoon and, just as he was going to put them into his mouth, he flung them at me. I blinked my eyes shut tightly and tried not to laugh, giving myself away with a smile. "That's for not sitting with us more often."

I rolled my eyes and tossed one of my carrots at him lightly. "Merlin forbid," I said.

"Merlin does forbid," said Sirius. "He came to me and told me that you had better come and sit with us more often or else he's going to take away you're wand."

"I'll by a new wand."

"No can do. All you're magic powers are gone with your wand."

"Then I'll take your wand."

"Won't work. If you're not magical, a magic wand has no effect."

"Then I'll sign up for Kwikspell."

"It's a joke. Do you honestly think it works?"

"Do you honestly think your brain works?"

"Now you've done it," said Sirius, smiling evilly. He opened his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and smeared the jelly on my face. Laughing hollowly, I took the ranch dressing from the table and squirted him in the face. He took his water and poured it over my head.

Now it's war.

"You're dead!" I said, and pretty much the entire Great Hall was watching as I threw my pumpkin juice all over his face, half ruining his hair and robes.

James, Remus, and Peter were pretty much forgotten in our little time of havoc.

"Ms. Legront! Mr. Black! What are you two doing?"

I glanced at Sirius briefly before turning. Why is it always Professor McGonagall that catches the both of us doing something?

Then, I looked at the ranch dressing bottle in one hand and the empty cup in the other. "Food fight," I said weakly, looking into her eyes and then staring at the floor.

"I was punishing her," said Sirius proudly. "She doesn't sit with us enough. And neither do you, Minnie. Grab a seat!"

Did he really just have the nerve to say that to her?

It was as if all of Hogwarts waited with baited breath to hear what McGonagall would say to that. Sirius was asking for it.

All McGonagall did, though, was rub her temples, which she always does when Sirius is around. He gives her a headache, and since he's always around, she always has one. The last two weeks before this must have been the biggest pain reliever she's ever had.

"Detention," she managed to get out. "Both of you. Tonight. Filch's office."

Wait…

"Professor, I can't tonight," I said. "I'm doing something else."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Oh, really?" she said. "And what's that other thing you were going to do?"

"Well, tonight, I'm…I'm hanging out with Tristan…"

"Boyfriends' will have to wait," said McGonagall. "If you were really intent upon hanging out with him tonight, Ms. Legront, than perhaps you shouldn't have had a food fight."

And she walked away. Well, I guess that didn't work.

"Well, detention," said Sirius. "That sucks. We just got back."

"Yeah, seriously," I said. "Detention in the first week."

Sirius smirked at me. "Aww, are you still not used to the amount of trouble you get into when you have friends?"

I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved him. "Yeah, I'm used to it. It doesn't take that long to get used to it."

Sirius smiled again, being his old self in the first time I've seen him be it in a week. I was honestly a bit surprised when I saw him, how little he seemed to be normal, but he seems to be good again. "Well, this will be fun," said Sirius. "We can go to the bar again in Hogsmeade. I mean, what better day than a Friday?"

I shook my head no, a fierce look on my face. "No way," I said. "I'm never going back there again. You completely turned me off drinking."

Sirius seemed like he was about to reply, about to whine or something, but, looking as though he changed his mind last minute, he said, "Okay. We won't go. We can still hang out in the common room after detention."

I nodded and smiled, still a bit confused at his behavior. The old Sirius would have fought for his way. "Yeah, sure."

He smiled back at me. "Cool," he said. "We never hang out anymore. I miss it."

"I miss it, too," I said. And, for the first time in a long time, I felt the urge to be around Sirius more than I wanted to be around Tristan. I felt the need to talk to him again, to catch up on our breaks. And, for the first time since my birthday, I felt the urge to kiss him.

It was only because he said that he missed hanging out with me anymore. Once I reminded myself of Tristan, my boyfriend, all feelings like those disappeared, and I longed to be with Tristan right now instead.

_Sirius's P.O.V._

I swear, I saw something in Cammie's eyes today. Something different, something I haven't seen in forever. I doubt she even realized it, but she's been missing a huge part of herself lately. And normally, I would say me, but in this case, in Cammie's case, I'm not the arrogant, selfish person I usually am. For Cammie, this time I truly saw a flicker of hope rush in her eyes.

I don't know what the hope was for. I used to see it for different things. When I first met her in Potions, when she had her first detention, when she tried out for the Quidditch team, when she got drunk for the first time, when we ditched classes and hung out at the lake all day and, the day I remember it most, I saw it on her birthday. It lasted more than a second, it lasted the entire time I hung out with her that day. The entire time I was with her that day, she had it in her eyes. I didn't know what exactly it was, but I had thought there was a change in her.

Now, I don't really see it in her, because I know she doesn't hope for much. She doesn't have to anymore. She has a seventh year boyfriend which, in her mind, creates the perfect image that every student has in their head, she has the spot on the Quidditch team which she has done perfect on so far, she has good grades, and, most of all, good friends.

So why was there a glimmer of hope in her eyes? It gave me a tiny glimmer of hope, too.

Of course, some of that tiny glimmer of hope went away when I went to meet her for detention to walk down with her, and she gave Tristan a huge hug and kiss before we left.

I rolled my eyes and fake-gagged. "Get a room, please?"

Cammie sighed and rolled her eyes as we left. "Could you be anymore immature?"

"Could you be anymore PDA?"

Cammie groaned. "Okay, wow, you're a little…hmm, how do I describe it? Annoyingly observant over every aspect of my relationship with Tristan?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not overly observant. Everyone can observe it from your PDA, like I said earlier."

Cammie shrugged. "There's no problem with bragging about the fact that I've got the hottest boyfriend, who just happens to be a seventh year." She smiled and giggled at her expense.

"Wow, you're a little obsessive," I said, jokingly.

She laughed. "It's not my fault. I just, I don't know. It finally feels like everything is falling into place. Perfect boyfriend, perfect friends, perfect grades, perfect life."

"Did I mention self-conceited, too?"

She shoved me playfully. "Oh, shut up."

We reached Filch's office, and he took us up to polish the trophies. This will sound really cheesy, but it honestly seems like only a month ago that we were polishing trophies in here for our first detention. It's weird that I can remember stuff like that while, back then, I couldn't even remember her name.

Who would've thought that I'd fall in love with her so quickly? Everyone says that love takes time, that you fall in and out of love over and over again. Well, here I am, unable to fall out of love, half the time wishing that I could.

I could probably write a book about my experience. But, then again, I'm not exactly the world's best grammar fanatic. Or writer. And I can't speak too well, either. Yeah, writing wouldn't work out too well for me. It all makes sense in my head, and then I put it onto paper and it doesn't exactly come out right.

The detention was over fast, and when we returned to the common room, Tristan wasn't even there waiting for Cammie, like he usually would be.

"Huh," said Cammie. "He's probably talking to John in his dorm about their project."

I bet it's all a lie. The project, I mean. Merlin, I hope Cammie eventually walks in on Tristan and John having gay sex or something. Not only would that be hilarious and unsuspecting, it would also make great gossip that he was gay.

Unfortunately, Tristan's probably the straightest guy I know.

I sat down on the couch and Cammie sat down next to me. "You and Tristan seem like, you know, really serious."

Cammie shrugged and stared out the window. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know, it hasn't been too long. I think I'm really clingy, though, and I don't know if he likes it."

I'd love for you to be clingy with me, if we were ever together. "Yeah, sometimes guys' hate it when girls' are clingy. No offense or anything."

She laughed. "None taken. I'm just, you know, happy."

"Understandable," I said, shrugging.

Cammie then turned from the window to me. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

Well, Hogsmeade's out of the question, I know that. But I wouldn't go anyways since she was now against drinking. I won't get drunk until she decides she can get drunk too. And we can't go outside of the castle, thanks to the new security measures. So, no night by the lake or taking a walk by the forest. No walks around the castle unless I steal the invisibility cloak, but why would we want to walk around the castle right now, anyways? There's nothing to see but the inside of the castle, and I know most of the place by now.

I sighed. "We could play a game?" I suggested. "Ever play Wizard's Chess?"

She smirked at me and rolled her eyes. "You're challenging me to a game of Wizard's Chess? Seriously?"

"Why not? Scare you'll lose?"

"Oh, please. You'll be the loser."

I went up to my dorm and quietly brought down the game, along with two sets of Chessmen. "You're on," I said, sticking my tongue out.

After a couple of moves, I finally sighed. "This is way boring. I can't believe I suggested this."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," said Cammie, turning her head away from the game. "Honestly, I expected something a little more spontaneous from you."

"Well, all I could think of was walking around the castle, but there's nothing left to see!" I said. "We'd walk around for hours and get bored. And we can't get out of the castle, either, thanks to those rules."

Cammie slumped down in her chair. "Oh, that's right," she said. "Because of You-Know-Who."

I went back to sit down on the couch and she followed. "Has he reached the States?"

"Nope," she said. "Not that I know of, at least. He probably wants to start of small, anyways. Taking over England would be a lot easier than taking over America."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at the sizes, the population comparisons. Can't you tell? England's pretty small, but powerful enough so that if he does gain control, he'll make an impact on the rest of the world."

"Oh, yeah," I said.

"It's pretty stupid, though," she said. "I mean, targeting Muggleborns? Anyone whose blood isn't pure? Sirius, I'm pretty sure that your family and James's are the last line of purebloods in the world."

I shrugged. "There are others," I muttered.

Cammie shrugged.

Finally, I asked, "Does it ever scare you?"

"A bit," she murmured. "I mean, if they want to get to me, they'll most likely go to my family first. And they're all the way in the U.S., in California, which is on the other side of the country. I wouldn't hear about it until days later, most likely. When I got a letter. 'Dear Ms. Legront, your family has been killed.'"

"Don't talk like that," I said, slapping her arm. "Nothing's going to happen to them. You know that."

Cammie sighed and then nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do. I'm just worried. And Abby's so young…"

I hugged her. "Relax. He's barely making an impact now. Just a couple of accidents, no major battles. It's not like a World War."

"But it could easily turn into the third," Cammie muttered. "At least in our world. All the other Muggles wouldn't know what was going on. They'd probably blame it on something stupid."

"Yeah, probably," I said. "No offense to your Muggle parents or friends or anything."

Cammie laughed. "None taken." It was quiet for a couple of seconds, and then Cammie said, "Sirius when did you become so, well…serious?"

I laughed hollowly. "There's just a lot to think about now, you know?"

"I'm surprised," she admitted. "Now when you talk, it's not just the first words to your mind that come out."

"Yeah, I'm surprised too," I said. "But, hey, it was bound to happen sometime. Better than having to wait another two years to develop a brain."

_Cammie's P.O.V._

Lately, Tristan's been a bit distant. Not in a bad way, just…you know, not there all the time like he used to be. He still walks me to classes, but now he only eats breakfast with me, and ditches me to hang out with John for lunch and dinner. So, now, most of my time is being focused on my other friends.

"I just don't get it," I finally said one day. It wasn't to Sirius, since I've complained to him enough over the past week of this solitude, but to Lily and Alice and, well, Frank. Alice invited him and, though I barely knew him, I didn't care if he knew that I was pissed.

"He just needs some space," said Frank. "You're probably, like, way clingy."

I shook my head. "Not anymore," I said. "He's always the one that grabs my hands and walks down the hall, no, struts down the hall, showing off to everyone that we're together. His hand is always on my waist, it's not like I put it there. And at breakfast he makes my plate. So, I just don't get why he won't eat lunch and dinner with me, and why he won't do anything else with me. We haven't even made out for, like, two weeks. He's not going to dump me, is he?"

"You sound desperate," said Frank, covering his ears. "No offense or anything, but I hate dealing with chick shit. You're all too whiny."

"Oh, shut up," said Alice, playfully shoving Frank. "We're not all that whiny."

"Wanna bet?" he said, smirking.

"I'd probably win anyways," said Alice. "Not even worth the shot."

"Yeah, because you'd lose."

"Not true!"

"Shut up," said Lily. "You two fight like a married couple. No, it's not even fighting, it's like flirting."

I giggled silently to myself as I watched both of them turn away from each other and turn red, and both deny it at the same time.

"Look, Cam," said Lily, turning to me. "Tristan likes you. He looked at you for a month before you finally got together. This project thing with John's probably really important."

I stared down at the snow I was walking on and found a rock. I bent down to pick it up, turning it over and over with my hands, and finally I threw it as hard as I could across the ground. "Yeah, probably."

"You just need to relax," said Lily.

It's hard for me to relax now, though, although I wouldn't admit it to anyone. Not the reason I can't relax, anyways.

Every time I'm with Tristan, Sirius's face pops up into my mind, and I find myself wishing that he's the one that was holding my hand instead of Tristan. And then I get goosebumps for even wanting something different than the perfect reality I have right now. For wanting something not even close to perfect, because being with Sirius would probably involve a bunch of him cheating on me, something I would never be able to handle.

I can't even believe that I keep giving thought as to what a relationship between Sirius and me would be like. Sirius is a guy. He wants and wants and wants. I'm pretty religious outside of school, not going to lie. I'm a big believer in God, even though in the wizarding world no one really believes He exists. I do, though, and I've made a vow that I'm not going to have sex until marriage.

That's why Sirius and I would never work out. Ever. He would want it by the first date. I'm planning on waiting until the honeymoon. And Tristan's never really forced me to do anything. He's really great like that, never trying to make me do something I don't want to. And I like him for that.

But with Sirius, everything is an adventure. I never know what I'm going to do next with him. It all changes. Last week, I expected some fun adventure, and we ended up getting into a serious conversation. I mean, I was actually serious with Sirius. How often does that happen?

And I don't even really talk that much with Tristan. Not about the deep stuff, anyways. Just about how my day was, funny stories with my friends, maybe a bit of Quidditch talk, too. He tells me about his days, and he never bothers to go deep either. That's just how we are, sort of on the surface, neither of us willing to be the first to take the step into serious.

I mean, this is just the equivalent to high school in the Muggle world. Isn't it all supposed to be about fun? Hook ups, make-ups and break-ups, hanging with your friends—Hogwarts has finally turned me into a regular teenager, one not so obsessive with doing my homework anymore. Although Tristan still keeps on telling me he'll help me if I need it. But I really don't need it, and he's honestly really stupid.

I keep asking myself why I like him? I don't get it anymore, and I'm pissed at myself for that as well.

My mind briefly flashes back to when I was telling Casey everything that I liked about Tristan.

"_But that's it?" said Casey. "He's just that?"_

I pushed these thoughts from my mind and shivered. I looked up at the cloudy sky that was threatening to snow any minute. "Why are we out here? It's freezing!"

Lily laughed at me. "Yeah, I'm sort of confused as well," she said. "Let's all go back inside."

Inside. Safe, warm, comfortable.

Sirius.

Why does he pop back into my mind again?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I can't help but feel as though I've rushed through this chapter, but I was so excited to write it that it all just sort of poured out into a big mess. Hopefully you all like it, though. I liked the idea first until it came out onto paper, personally. Just saying. **

_Cammie's P.O.V._

Valentine's Day. The first one I'm actually going to celebrate with a boyfriend. I was up all of last night, just excited for today. Of course, though, it gets ruined.

"What do you mean?" I asked Tristan this morning at breakfast.

"I can't go," Tristan repeated for the second time. "All my professors gave me a bunch of homework this weekend and, don't be offended by this, babe, but I can't be distracted. Go with some of your friends or something."

Our plan had been to go on the Hogsmeade trip and walk around, look at the shops, maybe make a snow angel or two in the snow. He wanted to take me to Madam Puddifoots. And now our plans are ruined.

"Who am I supposed to go with?" I finally said. "Alice is going with Frank, and they're probably going to finally realize that they're in love with each other, James is going with some random girl to try and make Lily jealous, Remus and Peter are going with each other since they don't have dates and, no offense, but I really don't want to get stuck with Peter. Even Lily's going with a guy that asked her. And every other one of my friends is going with someone."

"What about Sirius?" said Tristan. "I'm sure he's not going with anyone."

I laughed. "Are you sure about that? He's the manwhore of Hogwarts, I'm pretty sure even he scrounged up a date."

"I don't think so," said Tristan. "Something's going on with that kid, no joke. It's as if he just doesn't want to date any girls anymore or something. Seriously, Cammie, is he gay?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, of course not."

"You positive?"

"I'm pretty sure I would know if my best friend was gay." Tristan shrugged. I sighed. "Are you sure you can't go? That you can't even put off your homework until tomorrow?"

"I really can't," said Tristan. "I'm sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to today."

"No, its okay," I said. Then, I smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. "I guess I'll just go with Sirius. It'll be fun."

"Don't do anything with him, though," said Tristan, half serious, half joking. "I don't want any cheating going on."

"Please, do you really think I'd cheat on you?" I said. I stood up from breakfast and pecked him on his cheek. "I'm going to go ask Sirius and get ready. I'll see you later?"

"Of course," said Tristan, smiling at me as I left. Sirius wasn't sitting too far away, with the rest of the Marauders. James looked bitter, picking at his food and glancing over at Lily ever couple of seconds.

"Umm, hey," I said awkwardly, sitting down next to Sirius.

"Hey," said Sirius. "What's up? I thought you weren't going to be spending any time with me whatsoever on Valentine's Day. I mean, come on, it's a couple day. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Ditching me for a shitload of homework," I said, groaning. "And now I don't have anyone to go to Hogsmeade with me, so please tell me you'll go with me, please?"

"Hmm," said Sirius, fake-thoughtfully. "I'll have to check my schedule, I don't know if I can fit you in."

"Come on, Sirius, please?"

"You can go with all of us," James muttered from across the table. He glanced wistfully down the table at Lily again. "My date cancelled on me at the last minute. Seems she knows about my obsession with Lily."

"Yeah, doesn't surprise me," I said, rolling my eyes. "You're not exactly quiet about it."

"Forgive me for wanting to make my love known to the world," said James, grumbling into his arms as he laid his head down, as if giving up for the day.

"So, we're all going to Hogsmeade together?" I clarified with Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes at me. "Fine, you can come," he said.

I laughed and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Sirius, you just saved my day. No joke. I'm going to go and get ready. Meet you at the portrait hole by eleven?"

"Sure, sure," said Sirius. "Dress up really nicely, too. You know, just so you can make Tristan jealous that he can't go with you."

_Sirius's P.O.V._

As if life couldn't get any better. Cammie's in Hogsmeade with me. On Valentine's Day.

"Oh, come on!" she said. "I want to check out the cute little boutique."

"No way," said James. "We are not going to go into some chick store."

"Please?" she was practically begging, it was so cute. She was like a little five-year-old who wanted a cookie. I was hooked on her.

"Come on, guys," I finally said. "A couple minutes won't hurt."

"Ugh, you're such a girl!" Remus muttered to me as Cammie hugged me and dragged me inside.

"Am not!" I whispered back.

Soon, Cammie was holding up a bunch of robes to herself and looking in the mirror. I was sort of bored, but entertained to see her.

"Okay, I'm going to go try some stuff on," she told me. "Wanna wait for me?"

I shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

She smiled wide. "Thanks." She left to go into the dressing room, and I sat down on the wide couch with the rest of the Marauders.

"Wow, you just let everyone push you around, huh?" said James.

"Even I'm not pushed around like that," said Peter. "And everyone pushes me around."

I shrugged. "Her boyfriend ditched her on Valentine's Day. I mean, that's, like, the lowest of the low. I'm not going to be mean to her, I'm going to do what she wants."

"You're taking advantage of the situation," Remus said to me in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You like her."

"What?"

"You. Like. Her. It's obvious. And since Tristan ditched her today, you're trying to take his position as her boyfriend. Next you'll be buying her a meal."

I huffed. "I do not like Cammie. She's my best friend, you know that."

"Best friend, or best friend until she becomes something more? Sirius, it scares me. If something ever does happen between you two, and you break up, what do you think is going to happen to your friendship?"

I had no time to answer, though. Cammie came out of the dressing room in a plain purple robe. She walked over to the mirror before walking over to us.

"What do you think?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come on," I said. "Give me a model pose! You're not making this very interesting."

Cammie rolled her eyes and took her hand off of her left hip, shifting all of her weight to her right foot. She did look like a model. "This better?"

"Perfect," I said, pretending to snap pictures. "You're darling, babe! So gorgeous!"

Cammie doubled over and laughed. "Glad I feel so loved. I actually hate it."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm used to a different attire. Jeans, casual t-shirt, maybe some dresses. Stuff like that. This feels so…weird and fancy. I'm through with this. I'll go to wherever you guys want to go next."

"Thank Merlin!" said James. "Go get dressed fast, I want to get out of here."

Once she was back in the dressing room, I turned back to Remus. "I wouldn't let anything ruin our friendship," I said. "I'm not going to let anything ruin our friendship."

"She might, though," said Remus. "Don't think that you don't have as bad of a track record as Tristan does. You've cheated, he's cheated. You've both dated the same amount of girls, switching off a bit when you get bored of yours. Do you really think Cammie will want to talk to you after she walked in on you making out with another girl?"

"That would never happen," I said fiercely. "I would never cheat on Cammie."

"About time," Peter muttered. "You finally admitted you liked her."

I bit down on my lip. "No, I didn't. I was just saying."

"You just admitted it," said Peter. "Get over it, man. You like her. Big deal. You like a lot of girls, it'll blow over."

I don't think so.

She came out and we went back down to the street. "Hey, let's get a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks," said James.

"Yeah, Butterbeer sounds good," I said. "Cammie? You up for it?"

She shrugged. "Sure," she said. "I haven't had Butterbeer in a while."

We made it to the window, laughing at a minor trip that Cammie had made, when we heard a loud boom from behind us, and a couple of people screaming. We all turned our heads to look at where the sounds were coming from. Everyone was turned. It was silent on the street, which gave me a strange chill down my spine.

Another boom. Another shriek, this one lasting for a full five seconds, and then I could hear the gasps of pain. Gasps of relief. And then I heard footsteps, some scurrying away, but I could still make out the slow ones.

"Run!" people were shrieking throughout the town. I couldn't bring my feet to move, and neither could anyone else in our group.

"Death Eaters!" others shouted out. I saw Cammie flinch at those words.

"No, no, no," she said.

All five of us pulled out our wands and ran until our lungs hurt, dodging into the nearest alleyway. I was panting, but Cammie didn't look too winded. Neither did James. Probably because of their athleticism. Peter looked the most winded, as was to be expected from his chubby body, but this was not the time to be making fat jokes.

"Hmm, not expected, but at the same time welcomed."

We all jumped at the words and turned around to find a full-grown man in a mask, a Death Eater mask, complete with the black robe billowing around his ankles. Behind him, six more people in the deathly uniform.

"Let's see here," he said. "James Potter…Sirius Black, well. Hiding from some Death Eaters?"

My wand was drawn and by my side, my other hand clenched into a fist. "Playing it safe, more like. Well, trying to, at least. Turns out you discovered us."

"You were the ones who discovered us, remember?"

I could see Cammie shivering. I could practically feel the cold trembles rolling off her skin. She would be the one targeted here if they knew what she was. She would be killed.

"So, who are the others?" asked the Death Eater.

Another man behind one of the masks barked out a laugh. "I recognize that face. That brown-haired kid there? That one's a werewolf."

I knew Remus was blushing. I knew it all too well.

"The girl seems unfamiliar," said the main Death Eater. "Who's she? Care to tell me, Black? Potter?"

"She's a friend," said James, knowing exactly how to handle it. We weren't going to turn Cammie in. "Jamie Abbot."

"That's not Jamie," said the main Death Eater. "I know Jamie, I dealt with her parents only a short while ago. They were visiting Hogsmeade just to see her. I dealt with Jamie, too. So, I guess this means we have a Mudblood in our alley."

There were some hisses, as though they were snakes, and I was stuck standing in front of Cammie.

"Don't say dirty words like that," I said, trying to lighten it up, although knowing at the same time I might be making it worse. "You're going to have to put a galleon in the curse jar, now."

Before I knew it, I was flying off of my feet and onto the ground five feet from where I was standing. "Sirius!" I heard Cammie shout. I got to my feet, but Cammie was already on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Stop it!" I yelled, trying to expel the wand from the man's hand but being blocked by the other Death Eaters. I gave up on trying and fell to the floor. "Cammie!"

She continued shrieking. I continued worrying. I stood on my feet as, finally, the curse was lifted. "YOU LOW LIFE SONS OF BITCHES!"

"Was that an insult?" said a girly voice behind one of the masks. "Or just some premature way of saying that we must be really nasty?"

I groaned and ran towards them, almost forgetting my wand in the process. I wanted to go with my fists, make everything so much easier. I never truly respected Muggles for having it easy.

I flew into the wall. Before I knew it, a crack in the wall opposite me had formed, and a couple of bricks fell, one particular large piece hitting Cammie over the head. She was out. "Cammie! CAMMIE!" I yelled.

James and Remus and Peter were trying all they could do to fight, but it just wasn't enough. Not against seven. It just wasn't done. They disappeared, cackling, saying they didn't want to kill off any more pureblood lines. The sounds drifted off, as all the Death Eaters realized that they had done their job for the day.

Cammie was out. She was scraped up, her right arm with a huge gash in it, her face had a cut on the cheek and forehead, from where she had been hit with the brick. I noticed a tear in her jeans, and more blood pouring from yet another cut on her leg. There must have been a gash on the top of her head as well, because her blonde hair was turning red.

"No," I whispered. I picked Cammie up. "Come on, let's get her to the Hospital Wing."

"We're right behind you!" James said, and I started sprinting towards the castle at full speed, Cammie being carried bridal style in my arms. I couldn't help but be scared for her life. For what would happen.

I was scared nonetheless. I wanted her to be okay, yet knowing at the same time that injuries such as these aren't easy to heal.

She wasn't waking up, and I sprinted even harder.

I reached the gates of Hogwarts and sprinted through them, making it through the double door entrance and up the flight of stairs it took to reach the Hospital Wing. "Pomfrey!" I gasped.

"Oh, my!" said Pomfrey when she saw Cammie. I lied her down on the bed. "What happened?"

"Death Eater attack," I managed to get out before spluttering for air. "She was…hurt. Tortured."

But you're a nurse, Pomfrey! You can fix her! Please. Please, please, please, please, please. For me. Just for me. It doesn't even have to be for me, it could be for Tristan, for Peter for all I cared! I just need Cammie!

"This is going to be difficult," Pomfrey said. "She was knocked out, I take it?"

I nodded. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She seems to be in a bit of a coma."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although I hated having to do it, I ran up to Gryffindor Tower to find Tristan, hoping to see him doing his homework, but knowing that he was doing otherwise.

I found him in his dorm room with another girl, a seventh year, and they were making out. Things were just heating up. Her shirt was off and he was just unbuckling her bra.

"Hey!" I shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

Tristan turned to me and gave me a sour look. "What's it look like I'm doing? Way to ruin the moment, Black."

"Well, Powers, I have some news for you," I said. "You know your girlfriend? The one you were supposed to go to Hogsmeade with today but ditched because you had to do your 'homework'? Yeah, she's in a coma right now. Death Eaters. Hear the news?"

I saw Tristan's face go a bit pale. "She can wait till later," he said. "Besides, if she's in a coma, I don't know when she's waking up."

"SHE COULD'VE DIED!" I screamed at him. "SHE COULD'VE DIED AND ALL YOU'RE WORRYING ABOUT RIGHT NOW IS CHEATING ON HER?"

Tristan sighed and walked over to me. "Hey, Sirius, how about we switch off on this one? You can take over dating her if you want. I'm through with her."

"So that's it?" I said, trying to keep my cool. "You're through with her? What, did she finally have sex with you?"

"No," said Tristan. "I know she'll never have sex with me. Know it for a fact. She's too much of a prude. And trying to get inside her would be too hard."

I punched him right in the face, and he doubled over for a second, clutching his nose which was now bleeding. "She doesn't deserve you," I said.

"And what, do you think she deserves you?" asked Tristan. "It's obvious for the world to see, except Cammie's somehow blind. You like her. She doesn't deserve you, either. We're practically like brothers, Sirius. We're the same. We do the same shit time after time. But if you're getting mad at me for cheating on her, then, well, do you think it would've been any different had you been me?"

There was a cough from the bed. The half-naked chick wanted Tristan's attention.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go," said Tristan, walking back over to his bed, ignoring his bleeding nose.

I couldn't do anything, couldn't say anything. Half of me had been nailed, the old me, the one that barely existed anymore unless I was terribly drunk, which hadn't been since the night before break. The other half of me, the new half, the one that cared too much to do any of the stupid shit I had used to do, was pissed at Tristan, but couldn't say anything, because it all used to be true.

"Are you going to leave now or what?" said Tristan. "I'm not up for threesomes or doing it in front of you. Get the hell out."

And I left. That was that.

_Cammie's P.O.V._

I knew I was in a coma. I'd known it for a while. It wasn't a bad coma, from what I could tell, just one that I didn't want to be stuck in. It was peaceful. I was back in California, on the beach. I was wherever I wanted to be, actually. In my bed, at the park. But now I was at the beach, sitting on the sand, running my fingers through it and happy I wasn't getting the dry, dirty feeling that usually comes afterward.

"School was a drag today, Cammie. Honestly. McGonagall went along with the lesson, and I couldn't handle it. I was about to explode. And I didn't have a partner in Potions, either! Because you weren't there, Slughorn partnered me up with Peter and his partner, and the potion almost exploded. It was bad. Peter's worse at Potions than I am."

Sirius was with me. He was on the beach, sitting down with me, concentrating on me instead of the beauty of the ocean. I half-expected him to comment on how amazing the surroundings were, how much he loved California. But then I remembered, my surroundings were only a figment of my imagination, which had been overly used over the past couple of days.

"And it seemed like Lily was a tiny bit mad at Snivellus today, too. Like he had said something that really pissed her off. Probably because he might have been a part in the Death Eater attack. Maybe Evans has finally realized that he's not a good person. I mean, she can be friends with a Death Eater if she wants, but it's not going to be anyone's fault but her own if she winds up dead. Sorry, no offense to you or anything, since you're friends with her and all.

"Oh, that reminds me. Lily says she wants to visit you later. Talk to you a bit and stuff. Probably about Snivellus, but whatever. It's not my business to pry. Alice is gonna come with Lily, too, and so is Frank. He and Alice have gotten a lot closer since Valentine's Day, and I mean a lot. They go everywhere together now, as if they're scared of losing each other. It's sort of…I don't know, this will sound cheesy. But, hey, I don't even know if you can hear me or not. Still, I don't want to say it, just in case you accidentally remember it. Then I'd be in shit.

"The Quidditch team wants to visit you later, too. Probably later today or tomorrow, I don't know. Holly's sort of freaking out over finding a replacement Keeper, since you guys have a game this Saturday. Don't worry, she can do it. And besides, Pomfrey says you're bound to wake up any day now. She says it's not a bad coma. You've got nothing to worry about, Cammie. Absolutely nothing.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I brought you some chocolates. You're probably going to be starving for some real food by the time you wake up, and this way, if you wake up in the middle of the night, you have something to eat. Doubt Pomfrey will approve of it, but whatever. Hunger is hunger, and when you're hungry you eat stuff. Chocolate will just happen to be your first option.

"Oh, and FYI, the school sent a letter to your parents. I don't know if they mentioned You-Know-Who or Death Eaters or anything, but if your parents happen to be a little overprotective of you after this experience, don't blame me. Just tell them later on that there's no danger or something. That way they'll still let you come to Hogwarts. Some people have already dropped out, and the danger's not too bad yet. Just one measly attack. But, then again, you did end up in a coma."

"I think that's enough for today, Mr. Black," I heard Pomfrey say. She appeared on my beach too, her outfit clearly not fit for the weather. But neither is Sirius's. Long black robes aren't exactly swimming material.

Pomfrey seemed different, though. She seemed kinder and gentler towards Sirius. I remember him telling me that Pomfrey hated him for what he did to Lacey. But now, from what I can tell with the tone of voice, and the picture that my mind is putting together to match it, Sirius doesn't seem to be in too much danger from her wrath.

I heard Sirius sigh beside me. "Okay. I'll see you later, Cammie. Wake up soon, okay?"

It was as if he had almost choked on the last words, but I tried to ignore it. Sirius didn't get emotional, not with any of his girlfriends, and certainly not with me. I didn't expect anything.

He left my secluded area on the beach, as did Pomfrey, and I was left staring out at the ocean again. The waves crashing down on the sand. I loved that sound more than anything. It was calming and soothing. Gave me reason to believe that I would be out of the Hospital Wing in no time. Away from this beach, which I felt ready to leave.

I started to wonder why Tristan hadn't come by to visit me at all. Three days of loneliness on a beach is a little much for a person to handle without going crazy, and I wanted to hear his reassuring notes of care.

Maybe he didn't care, though? Or maybe he, too, had been a figment of my imagination. Maybe he had never existed. I never thought I would live to have an invisible boyfriend after passing the second grade.

Some more footsteps, and I could make out Lily, Alice, and Frank. I smiled. More friends. No more loneliness, no more longing to be with people. Of course, it had probably been only ten or fifteen minutes. I can't tell time anymore. There's no clock on my beach. I just know the different days.

_Sirius's P.O.V._

It was Friday when I was starting to feel desperate. I still hadn't told her about Tristan, because telling her while she was in a coma was hardly fair to anyone. Instead, I just glared at Tristan in the hallways when he was walking around with his new slut, some girl who went by the name of Ronda Parks.

So today, instead of giving her the updates, I sat by her bed, my head in my hands, wishing to Merlin that she would wake up. That she could give me some sign, some form of life. The only hint she ever gave me was the soft heaving of her chest, up and down, and the quiet breaths coming from her mouth.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't stay like this. She was practically dead. Without her snarky, sarcastic comments bring me back down to earth when I'm up on my high horse, it's hard to stay focused. The only thing I can ever stay focused on is her, at all times. She's there every minute of every day, somewhere in my head. I want her right by my side, though. But how could I tell her that? She doesn't love me, and she probably never will.

I want to tell her. I want to spill my guts out so badly that it's tearing me up inside. I can't, though. I know I can't. I know I never can, and I'll probably have to live the rest of my life being secretly in love with my best friend. Some future I have ahead of me now. Always being second best, probably the one that ends up with Cammie crying on my shoulder after some bad break-up with an ex-boyfriend. I'll be the comforter, the safe one. She'll tell me everything, but will get absolutely nothing in return.

Because how can I ruin her life with the one secret that's ruining mine?

I can't do it. Not to her. She's too kind. Doing something as drastic as telling her the truth will hurt her, because she'd never be able to return the love I have for her. With all the guys after her that she has now, I don't have a chance in hell.

Maybe that's the reason that my head is in my hands. Praying for her to wake up while, at the same time, praying for her to return the feelings I have. I haven't told her, not even while she's been asleep. Rumors are always going around, about how patients can sometimes hear you in a coma. That they're not completely out of it.

Right when she went into the coma, I went to the library and read all the medical books that I could find on it. It was all actually really interesting. The rumors and theories formed. It sort of made me want to become a Healer when I grow up, but then I realized that I'd rather be the one fighting from the scene of the battle than the one fighting from behind it.

I lifted my head out of my hands for a slight second to take in her peaceful face. Dead asleep, as usual. No, I don't want to use the word dead. It's not a good word. Not at all.

"Sirius."

It was just a slight mumble, but it was a sign. "Cammie?"

"Sirius, say something," she was murmuring. "I'm bored. And you're not fun right now."

"Madam Pomfrey!" I shouted. "She's talking!"

I felt like a character out of a cheesy Muggle movie saying something like that, but it was worth it. Pomfrey came rushing in. "She is?"

"Madam Pomfrey?" Cammie mumbled. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Ms. Legront, are you awake?" asked Pomfrey.

"I…I think so," Cammie muttered, and then her eyes opened. "What's going on?"

Just seeing her eyes, her beautiful eyes, awake for the first time in a week made me jump up and hug her softly. "Cammie," I said. "Thank Merlin you're awake."

"What happened?" she asked. Her voice was soft. "What day is it?"

"It's Friday," said Pomfrey. "You've been in here a week, but I'm proud to say that you've recovered from your coma."

"I was in a coma?"

"Yes. It wasn't a bad coma, but you pulled through, sure enough. You're a tough girl, Ms. Legront."

"Th-thanks," she said, stuttering on her words. Probably out of shock. Then, she looked at me. "Sirius?"

I let go of her and stood back, trying to keep my eyes from watering like they were. I was too happy, but guys never cried. I didn't want to cry, I wanted to stop myself from crying, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. "Yeah?" I said.

"How long have you been here? Surely not a week?"

"No, not the entire week," I said.

"Most of it, though," said Pomfrey.

Her eyes twinkled. "Really?"

I shrugged sheepishly, smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess." My words were coming out all scratchy now.

Then, Cammie's brows furrowed. She looked around the Hospital Wing slowly. "Where's…where's Tristan? Was he here at all?"

I was silent. The room was silent. I could practically hear our hearts beating, not in sync. Mine was beating twice as fast. I was nervous and excited at the same time, but not excited for this news. More nervous.

"Cammie, there's something I need to tell you," I said seriously. "I…I don't want to say it now. I'm too happy you're awake."

"Sirius," said Cammie.

I sighed. "I know, I know. I'll…I'll tell you. Just don't think I'm lying or anything, okay? Because I would never, ever lie to you." Or cheat on you, for the record. "The day you went into a coma, I went to go tell Tristan, and I found him in his dormitory…with another girl. And…they were getting really…intimate."

I saw the tears springing into her eyes before I finished what I was saying. I knew she would explode crying. I knew it would overwhelm her. Pomfrey's probably pissed at me for telling her, for doing this to someone who just woke up out of a coma, but I wasn't going to keep her in the dark. A good friend doesn't do that.

"I really didn't want to be the one to tell you," I said.

She was biting her lips, to keep from crying out. She blinked once, and I bent down and hugged her tight, and she hugged me tightly back. "I'm glad you were," she said through her sobs. "I'd rather you told me than some random person passing in the hall."

I felt like squeezing her to death. "At least you're alive, though," I said. "The Death Eaters didn't get the best of you. If you can live through that, you can live through this. I know you can."

"I know I can, too," she whispered. More sobs escaped her mouth and I took a step back.

"When can she leave, Madam Pomfrey," I mumbled to the patron.

"I'd say in a day, so I can do a couple of more tests on her," said Pomfrey, probably feeling out of the loop and awkward during our conversation. "You should probably leave now, Mr. Black."

I nodded and backed up slowly, putting up my hand to show her that I was leaving. "I'll see you later, I promise. I'll be back first thing tomorrow, or after dinner tonight, or whenever you need me. Just don't be too upset over it, please. If he was cheating on you, then he's not worth getting upset over. Bye."

It probably wasn't what she wanted to hear, that he wasn't worth getting upset over, but I'm going to try to keep no more secrets from her, if I can help it. Of course, the big one doesn't count, but every other one I'm going to tell her. I want her to actually know me. For real.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: so this is the chapter. I couldn't really think of a way to end it so, well, there really isn't one, I guess. I'm only thinking about writing a couple of more chapters before I finally end it, so keep reading it and leave me a review. =]**

_Cammie's P.O.V._

Stuck inside the Hospital Wing that night was no fun. I was alone, and although half of me wanted to be alone, the other half of me felt too lonely.

I couldn't stop crying. Tears kept running down my cheeks and onto my hospital gown, and sobs were coming out of my mouth, little noises that I couldn't control. I was hiccupping. I couldn't help it. I felt like an uncontrollable three-year-old who had just found out Santa wasn't real.

I hugged my knees to my chest. It had always been a wonder to me how any boy had the decency to cheat on a girl? How they could actually look them in the face and lie about one thing and go away to do another. Tristan had never actually been doing his homework or working on a project with John. He had been cheating on me.

But why? Why would anyone want to cheat on anyone? It was stupid, pointless…why hadn't I ever listened to my parents about relationships? My dad always told me not to trust guys, because they were bad and all. How come the one guy I ended up trusting cheated on me with some slut?

The door to the Hospital Wing squeaked open, but I ignored it. I was too focused on myself.

"Cammie?"

I looked over, not caring who saw me crying anymore, and saw Sirius. I wanted to jump out of bed and hug him, but I knew that Pomfrey would have a problem with that. And besides, I haven't walked in a week. I'd probably be wobbly. "Sirius?" I asked, choking through my tears.

He was right beside me in a second. "Please, don't cry," he said. "Please don't."

I hiccupped. "I c-can' h-help it," I said. I put my face into my hands. "Why would he cheat on me? I just…I just d-don't g-get it."

Sirius sighed and looked me in the eye. "He cheated on you because he wasn't getting any from you."

"Wasn't g-getting any from m-me? H-he was the one wh-who wasn't willing to kiss m-me!"

I tried to contain it, but a little wail escaped my mouth. Sirius climbed into the bed beside me and got under the covers, hugging me. The bed was small, but I just needed comfort, and I was grateful that I finally had some.

"Sometimes, things happen," I said. "Everything happens for a reason."

I cried into the little niche I found in his shoulder while his arm was around me. "Everything's not s-supposed to happen on V-Valentines Day."

"Sometimes it does," said Sirius. "I'm sorry I can't really be of any help, Cammie."

He waited in bed with me for an hour, until my tears had subsided a bit and his shirt was soaked. He was soon stroking my hair, and I wanted to yell at him to stop because it was probably greasy from a week of not showering. "Thanks," I whispered.

He smiled down at me. "No need to whisper."

I semi-smiled. "It felt right. I don't like breaking silences. I always end up being the first, anyways."

"Really?" he said doubtfully. "You sure held your silence for the first four years of Hogwarts."

I giggled. "I guess I'm good at holding silences, then."

It was silent again. I just cuddled into him, and there was this feeling, a feeling of comfort and safety and relief. A feeling I hadn't felt in so long, and only felt sometimes on rare occasion, like when I'm back in California.

I sighed. "Tell me about your family," I asked.

He looked at me, any sign of a laugh on his face gone. "That was random."

"I'm sorry. It's just…you know so much about me, and I feel like I know nothing about you. And I need you to talk to me, to tell me something, because if I start thinking about Tristan…"

He looked at me and looked away into space. "I've told you about my brother," he said. "I remember telling you a tiny bit about him."

"Tell me about your parents," I said.

He sighed. "I'm the devil child, according to them. Everything I do is considered wrong, and I don't know why, because it seems right in my head. No, I do know why. It's because they were all raised on the pureblood belief. That everyone has to be a pureblood. That if you're not a pureblood, something's wrong with you, that you're not actually magical. And they believe in this, and they follow it, and they practically pray on it. All of their morals come from that one belief. The one statement that says if you're not a pureblood, then you're not worthy.

"I was raised a bit on that belief, too. Up until my cousin, Andromeda, was accepted into Ravenclaw, I believed in it, and my parents thought I was the cutest thing. Andromeda came back that winter break, with different thoughts in her head, different than anything I'd ever dreamed of. I believe I was six at the time.

"Our families spent most of the break together. Her family believed that she was thinking different things than they had taught her, and believed that our family could help change her new thoughts. Instead, she told them all to me. She told me about all the great people she'd met during the first semester of Hogwarts, about her new best friend who was Muggleborn, and how her Muggleborn friend was one of the smartest witches she'd ever met.

"She asked me to please believe her on this account, and I said I would, because I loved and trusted my cousin Andromeda. She also told me that I couldn't tell my parents what she had told me. I promised her that.

"So my parents loved me up until I was eleven, and started noticing over the summer that I was becoming rebellious. I was not happy with the way I was being raised and the way that my parents were teaching my little brother to behave. I was not happy, and it was starting to show. I kept on getting grounded by my parents.

"And then I went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. That was the end of my happy relationship with my parents."

I was quiet. "What about your brother?"

He scoffed. "I've told you about him."

"You've just told me what he's like. Actually tell me about him this time."

Sirius sighed. "My brother, Regulus, had changed too much during my first year while I had been gone, or perhaps I had changed too much. All I know is that when I came back that summer, he was different. My parents had led him to believe that belief too long, and he was throwing fits twenty-four seven for things he didn't have, which my parents lovingly went out and got for him. They used me as an example, always saying, 'Don't turn into Sirius'. I tried to change my little brother that first summer I came back, and it almost worked. He wasn't as brainwashed when I left. But when I came back for winter, he was back to being my parents zombie. And now…now he's hanging out with those—those Death Eaters…"

I looked up at his face, and I could see the anger and worry lines engraved into his forehead. "Are you scared for him?"

He huffed. "No, of course not. I don't care for him at all. He'll deserve what he gets when he gets it." Finally, he sighed. "Yeah, I guess I am scared for him. He doesn't…really understand, I think. He doesn't know that he might end up dead, or in Azkaban. He doesn't know that his life is ending right when he gets the Death Eater tattoo. He thinks it's all uphill from there. I try not to pay attention to him, but I can't help it…even my parents won't join up with You-Know-Who, although they believe in everything he's doing. They look at my brother and now think of him as the hero of the family. He's not, he's the idiot."

I knew better than to hug Sirius right then. Knew better than to comfort him, tell him I'm sorry over and over and over again until the words become a mumbled mess in my mouth. Then, I remembered something. "So, was your winter break just like you had said it was? The usual?"

Sirius shook his head slowly. "No, it wasn't. I just didn't want to upset you with stories of my home life."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, but you seemed so happy with Tristan right then!" said Sirius. "You seemed so content with hanging onto every word he said, even though everyone else could tell that he was flat-out ignoring you. I didn't want to ruin your joy of being with him."

Goosebumps slowly rose onto the surface of my skin. "So what really happened over your winter break?"

"It was controllable until Christmas. I was bored out of my mind, as my parents don't let me touch a single thing in my house. I didn't have any new books, so I was grateful when you sent me some. But it was on Christmas when I got into really bad trouble. I was reading one of the books, the one by the Muggle author, when Narcissa came into my room with her boyfriend, Lucius, and found what I was reading and told my mom."

I sucked in a breath. "What did she do?"

He finally looked at me, deep into my eyes. "She took away every privilege I didn't know I had. I was on lockdown, literally. I couldn't leave my room, couldn't send out my owl, couldn't read, couldn't do anything. I got fed, sure, but that was about the only privilege I was allowed, and they were small amounts, too. I was just lucky that a bathroom was connected to my room. I guess that was one of the other privileges I was allowed as well. Oh, no. I shouldn't have told you all of that, you're crying again."

His finger slowly wiped a tear from my eye and I started sobbing all over again, into his already wet shirt. "I'm so sorry! I just…I can't believe it…I can't believe it at all…"

"It's not your fault—"

"Yes it is! Don't you see that? I was the one who—who gave you the books!"

"To save me from boredom! You knew how much I hated my family already—"

"Yeah, but I didn't know how much they—they disliked you in return, no offense."

He laughed hollowly. "I'm not offended that they hate me, and they're not offended that I hate them. It's mutual."

"It can't be. They must have…have some type of love for you, deep down."

"Are you kidding? The last show of any type of cooperation to try and love me from my family was the day I left for Hogwarts. I boarded the train and my mother…I remember she actually gave me a hug. A legitimate hug, one that mothers would give their sons that they were going to miss. I remember she told me to try and stay out of trouble at Hogwarts, and to have fun as a Slytherin. And you know what? I hugged her back, I told her I would miss her and that I loved her, and she told me the same. And then I shook hands with my father, and I gave Regulus a high-five. And then…I left. And…I haven't seen that look of adoration and love in my mother's eyes towards me since. And it's all my fault."

I could see silent tears running down Sirius's cheeks, a couple dripping off onto his shirt. I hugged him tightly around his torso. "No, it's not," I whispered.

"Yeah, it is," he mumbled. "Don't you see? If I had just been sorted into Slytherin like I was supposed to, just ignored Andromeda like the rest of my family had, I would still be seen as the bright future of my family."

"It wouldn't be all that great," I countered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because then I wouldn't have met you."

It was the cheesiest line I'd ever used in my life, but yet I felt that it was completely and utterly true. If I hadn't met Sirius, then who would have been my friends this year? All of my stories came from him, most of my friends I met through him, and he had been the one who had actually remembered my birthday.

A rush of emotion took over my mind again, and I remembered the first reason I had ever hooked up with Tristan, and all of the confusion I'd had since I came back to Hogwarts. Even tiny memories of just sitting and laughing with Sirius by my side came soaring into my brain. And I realized that Tristan would never have gone far at all. We would never have lasted, anyways. What was the point in keeping up a pointless relationship?

It had always been Sirius.

The way Sirius looked at me after what I said sent my heart fluttering around inside my chest. The look of amusement and adoration and care all mixed together made me feel like I had said the right thing, like we both helped fix each other tonight.

I thought Sirius was going to kiss me. Right there. He kept his eyes locked on mine for a full five seconds, not bothering to move them at all, and I could have sworn he leaned in for a second, but stopped himself.

The words came out in a whisper. "Could you stay with me for the rest of the night?"

His answer was a simple nod. "Of course," he said. "What reason do I have to leave?"

"The chance to avoid a whiny teenager after her break-up?"

"Why, I'd never do that. Totally anti-Sirius."

And, from the way he had been at the beginning of the year to the way he was now, every word he had spoken was true, in an ironic way. I settled myself down and just found that same niche in his shoulder that made me feel so comfortable and warm, and I just fell asleep. How my heart stopped pounding, and how he couldn't hear it, I don't know. But the sleep I fell into was deep, and I loved every minute of it.

_Sirius's P.O.V._

I woke up early in the morning, when the first cracks of light escaped from the creaks in the window that the curtains weren't covering. There was this joyous feeling, and I felt hyper and happy and amazing.

Cammie was still curled into my side, her head resting on my chest now, moving slightly from the position it had been in last night when she had fallen asleep. I was up way past her, stroking her hair softly, humming to myself. And now, I'm up early, because I can't contain my own excitement.

For the first time since I met her, she told me that she was happy that she had met me. I was soaring above everything right now! I felt light, as if I could fly off at any moment, and still come back down to earth to soak everything in.

As I realized the situation, I also knew that Pomfrey would be up any minute to treat Cammie. The time was probably five or six AM. Today was the Quidditch match that Cammie would have to miss because of her accident with the Death Eaters last week. And, although I was sad for Cammie, I was also happy for myself, because I would get to spend the entire day with Cammie, talking about whatever I feel like, because I feel as though I have absolutely no more secrets from her. None at all. Nada.

But then, there's that one secret that I must keep, even though I'm almost positive that she feels the same way right now. I can't tell her that I'm in love with her. Of course, there are many other reasons why I can't besides not wanting to reveal myself.

First, she just broke up with her lousy, stupid, manwhore boyfriend Tristan who had cheated on her with a slut. And not just any slut, a blonde slut. Those are the worst, because they're blonde, and guys fall twice as easily for them. Or, at least, I do. Maybe that's why I'm so attracted to Cammie. But, then again, there are other reasons for that, too.

Second, there's also the fact of my track record. How many girls have I gone out with within the past couple of years, and how many have I cheated on, and how many have I broken up with within a couple of days of getting together? All these girls' hearts that I've broken, and I've even gotten a girl pregnant in all of it. Knowing Cammie, she might have a problem with it. I do, too. I have a problem with everything I've done. I wish I hadn't gone so far.

Who would've thought, Sirius Black regretting all the dirty things he's done with girls.

I sighed, knowing that I had to move from my comfortable, heavenly position. I got up carefully, trying my hardest not to wake her, and I laid her head back down on her pillow, pulling the covers up all the way for her so as to keep her warm. "I'll see you later, Cammie," I whispered before running out and up to Gryffindor Tower.

Even though I was back in my dormitory, under my covers in my bed, I couldn't seem to fall back asleep. With the three hours of sleep I got last night, plus the six other hours I'd slept this entire week, I couldn't seem to find the will to go to nod off.

But I couldn't sleep, though. I couldn't sleep at all this week. Every minute, the thought racing through my mind was, "What if Cammie wakes up and you're not there?"

Of course, it would have been great if Cammie had woken even when I wasn't there, because it was still a recovery, but I just wanted to be there. I knew there was something about that moment, and I just needed to be there for myself. And after last night, I know there's something between us. I just know it. And, yeah, I'm going to wait a tiny bit before exploring it, give her some time to heal, but just being able to be with her now without the pressure of her having a boyfriend will be awesome. I can't help but be excited for that.

After four hours of sitting in my bed doing nothing, I finally thought that nine o'clock would be thought of as an acceptable time to visit Cammie in the Hospital Wing. Even at this time, no one else in my dormitory was awake, so I got dressed again and walked to the Hospital Wing.

Cammie was already sitting up in her bed, eating some Cream of Wheat. "Sirius!" she exclaimed. It almost made my heart jump, seeing her so excited to see me.

"Hi," I said nonchalantly, trying to be casual. I walked over to her bed.

"Hey, I get out of here as soon as I finish breakfast and Pomfrey does a couple of tests on me," she said in sort of a rush. "Want to head up to Gryffindor Tower? It looks too cold to go down to the lake."

"Sure," I said quickly, and then regretted it. I said it too fast, she probably thought I was desperate or something.

"Cool," she said, smiling, and going back to her Cream of Wheat. "You know, I never knew what it would be like to eat again after a week of having food inserted inside of me. This tastes so good."

"It's a bunch of weird grainy stuff though," I said. "How could it possibly taste good? It looks nasty."

"You just put on a bunch of brown sugar," she told me, laughing. "And some butter and milk."

"Why do you eat that stuff, though?" I asked. "I mean, it's like, the healthy stuff. You're not on a diet, are you?"

"After I got reintroduced to food?" she said. "Yeah, I think I'm fat," she finished sarcastically.

"Well, as long as you're not anorexic or anything," I said, laughing myself.

Cammie raised her eyebrows at me. "Do I look anorexic to you?"

Honestly, she was thin, but not to the point where her bones were sticking through her skin. And she was a bit pale, but she also hadn't been outside in a week. "No," I said.

"Exactly," said Cammie. She took the last couple of bites of her hot cereal. "Could you get Pomfrey for me? I want her to do these tests so I can leave. I'm feeling really stiff right now."

I went to get Pomfrey and, after waiting about half an hour, Cammie was free to leave.

"Don't get up too fast—" I cautioned, but Cammie had already gotten to her feet, wobbling on them, unbalanced. She fell forward and I caught her. "Seriously, Cammie, I told you not to. You haven't walked for a week."

"What, are you suddenly an expert on this?" she joked weakly.

Umm, ignoring the fact that I read all these books on being in a coma just to help me understand everything that was going on with you and what would happen when you woke up, no.

"I know what happens after you spend a week in bed," I said. "Come on, it's sort of obvious that you're legs are going to feel weak."

I helped her up. "I'm not going to need walking lessons or anything, right?" she asked, clutching her head.

"Doubt it," I said. "You dizzy?"

"A bit," she admitted. She wobbled a bit more, and I grabbed her wrist instinctively.

"Take it slow," I said. Cammie sighed and rolled her eyes, taking two steps away, and I let go of her wrist.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she said. "It was just a bit of, well, dizziness. I can make it up to Gryffindor Tower no problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Merlin, Sirius, don't you know me better than that? I'm not a weak person."

"I never said you were."

"Well, stop acting like a mom and let's go."

I laughed and we made our way up to Gryffindor Tower, Cammie slipping on a couple of steps but I helped her up. When we finally got there, it wasn't crowded, as everyone was either down at breakfast or getting dressed in their dormitories. So the two of us sat down on the couch.

"So, I have a question," I said.

"Shoot."

"Did you know you were in a coma?"

Cammie bit her lip. "I don't know," she said. "I have this weird feeling that I do, but then when I woke up I was in such shock that I know I didn't. It was like waking up from a long sleep, you know, where you don't remember anything. It was like I had no dreams or anything."

"Whoa," I said. "Weird."

"I know, right?" said Cammie. "And I didn't even remember the Death Eater attack until you guys told me why I was in the Hospital Wing."

It was just then that Cammie went quiet, and I turned around to see Tristan. Cammie's skin went paler than it already was from a week's worth of no sun, and I could understand the pain in her eyes. Her first relationship experience and she got cheated on.

Tristan glanced at her and glanced away, which happened to be when his new slut came up to him and kissed him, taking his hand and guiding him out.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

"I just…never thought I would be the one to get cheated on," she said. "I mean, I heard about all these girls that got cheated on, and now I've met the guys that have cheated on the girls, but I always thought that I would be better at picking guys than that. I guess I'm not."

"Hey, it happens," I said, touching her shoulder lightly. "But now it's over, and you know what guys to look out for."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know it's been a while. It's not one of my better chapters, I'll say that. My writing with this has been a bit crappy, not going to lie. Hopefully, you'll like it. If not, then, well, sorry. **

_Sirius's P.O.V._

"We're glad to have you back in class, Ms. Legront."

Cammie was still a bit shaken up from everything, still a bit wobbly from not having walked for a week, and a bit disoriented. She didn't sleep all of Saturday night since she was so wide awake, and then fell asleep at six PM Sunday, waking up at four AM Monday morning, today. Or, at least, this is all she's told me.

Well, I was there when she fell asleep last night. I was in the middle of talking to her, noticing that she was tired, when she just shut her eyes and slumped farther in the chair. I had to ask Lily for help on getting her up to her dormitory.

So today, she was getting smiles from just about everyone on campus and people she'd never even met before asking her about everything that had happened.

For starters, she barely remembered what happened with the Death Eaters. We learned that in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Well, Ms. Legront," our teacher was saying. "Could you tell us exactly what happened in Hogsmeade? It would be a good learning experience to the class so we could work on exactly what to do."

"Well, umm…" Cammie was stuttering over her words, and even looked at me with worried eyes, trying to get me to help her. "So, you see we, umm…the Death Eaters, they, umm…."

"Is there a problem with repeating any of this?"

"No, no, I don't have a problem with it I just…I don't know, I feel like I can't remember it…"

"Well. That's okay, then. We'll just move on with the lesson."

I was confused as I looked at her. I hadn't known that getting hit with that brick had been so bad for her memory. All day she was having trouble remembering the tiniest things. Slughorn told her to get him a bezoar, and two minutes later Cammie was still sitting in her seat. She also forgot to add the Lipistle seeds into our potion, which made it catch fire in front of the class, and the fire also coincidentally emitted a gas that put you to sleep. Luckily, Slughorn was able to hold his breath, put out the fire, clear the potion out of the cauldron, and revive everyone, including myself and Cammie, from passing out.

I took her to check in with Pomfrey at the end of the day, since Pomfrey was requiring check-ups daily for the rest of the week, and told her that Cammie was having trouble remembering a couple of things.

"Oh, that's no problem at all," said Pomfrey. She had been really sweet to me ever since Cammie was in the coma. It was as if I had turned into a favorite of hers. "She's just experiencing some short-term memory. It should just last for a couple of more days."

"Will I ever be able to remember the Death Eater incident?" Cammie asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but we'll find out soon enough."

So, since there's no potion to take for short term memory, I had to help Cammie with all of her homework and make sure that she remembered to do it, since Cammie still doesn't procrastinate on anything, and then she had to spend some time with Lily and do homework with her for the classes that I'm not in.

"You know, you always mention your mother, but I don't even think I've heard you talk about your father."

It was late that night. Cammie and I were sitting in the common room on the floor, right in front of the fire. It had been an extremely cold day, and even Gryffindor Tower wasn't warm enough at the moment. So, the two of us were in our pajama pants and over-sized sweatshirts. She, colder than I, had a blanket over her shoulders, too.

I shrugged. "There's not much to say," I said. "He doesn't really have a personality."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, whatever my mother says, goes. He just goes along with it, not even bothering to put up a fight. I know that he has a better sense of what's right and wrong, but he refuses to show it. Of course, he still believes in You Know Who, still supports him and everything, but I know that he feels that the way my mother treats me is unfair, but he won't say a thing against it. My mother's the boss."

I could feel the frustration building up inside of me just from thinking about my family. Of course, it felt good to finally be able to tell Cammie everything, but it didn't stop me from getting pissed off at myself for letting my family situation get so out of hand.

"Let's talk about something else," I said. "You've barely told me about your little sister, Abby."

"I think I have," said Cammie.

"Well, talk to me about her," I said. "What's she like?"

"Honestly, she's the spoiled brat of the family," she said. "She wants too many things, and thinks badly of my parents when she doesn't get them. She likes to start fights, too. I remember one time saying something to her along the lines of 'Abby, I don't want to get into a fight right now' and she mimicked me because she was in a bad mood and wanted to take it out on someone. We don't really fight too much anymore, though. But sometimes she gets the most attention from my parents."

"Well, think about it," I said. "You're the magical witch of the family, the one who gets to go to a school in England to learn how to use your wand, while she's stuck over there, wishing she could learn everything. She's got to get attention somehow. If I was still in Slytherin, and my little brother still got all the attention, I would become a spoiled brat too."

"Huh," said Cammie. She looked more thoughtful than usual. "I never thought of that." She was staring off into the fire, but quickly looked back at me and grinned. "I never would have thought that you would have thought of that, either."

I shrugged. "How many times do I have to repeat that I've changed? Everything that comes out of my mouth is usually thought through now."

"Yeah, I can tell," said Cammie.

It was silent for a second. "So, your parents know you were in a coma, right?"

She laughed dryly. "Did you honestly think that Hogwarts wouldn't tell them?"

"What did they do?"

"Well, they couldn't exactly take an airplane and fly themselves to a school that Muggles aren't even able to see. So, they sent me a letter asking how I was and everything. They actually wanted me to go home for this week, but I told them no."

"No? Why?"

"Well, why would I want to go home, where I would be forced to do nothing but spend time with my family and think about what I might have done that made Tristan cheat on me when I could be at Hogwarts being comforted by my friends that are taking my mind off of Tristan?"

"For the last time, you did nothing that made Tristan cheat on you!" I exclaimed. "He's a pig, and that's why he cheated on you."

"Look, let's not talk about this now," said Cammie, and I could see that she was honestly worried that she would lose it. So, I quickly changed the topic.

"So, who was the replacement Keeper in the match on Saturday?"

"Carlos Hadrian," said Cammie. "You remember, that second year that tried out?"

"Oh, yeah," I said. "He'll probably end up being your replacement when you graduate."

"Sucks for him," said Cammie. "He's going to have to wait another two and a half years."

"Yeah," I said, laughing. "He was pretty good, though, I'll admit."

"Yeah, he was," she said. "Although he did let the other team score about thirty points."

"Hey, thirty points is only three goals. And Gryffindor still won by a long shot."

"I guess you're right," said Cammie, shrugging. "I'm probably just used to winning by letting in no goals."

"He's a second year, his reaction timing probably hasn't settled in yet."

Cammie nodded, and then shivered. "I'm freezing!"

She scooted closer to me, probably just to get the warmth of my skin to keep her from getting any colder. Although I couldn't feel her skin underneath the blanket and sweatshirt, I could still feel the cold from underneath it. "Wow, you really are," I commented.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. The two of us just stared into the fire for a couple of seconds, and then Cammie rested her head on my shoulder. I sighed and, hoping I wasn't ruining anything by doing this, I wrapped my arm around Cammie. I felt her muscles tense for a second, but then calm down and relax even more.

"You know," said Cammie, and I could tell that she was tired and saying the first thing that comes to her mind. "I wish you could come back to California with me for the summer."

I chuckled. "Why?"

"Because it's so pretty there! The summer's are so hot, the exact opposite of England. And you could meet all of my Muggle friends. I know Casey is dying to meet you. And, you know, you'd probably like to get away from your family for a month."

She yawned and tightened the blanket around her. I laughed again. "Yeah, that would be nice." I'd never been to America, anyways. Everyone says California is pretty. Or, at least, Cammie does.

"It would be amazing," said Cammie. "Except that my little sister would probably interrogate you to no end, but that would pass after a while. Or maybe not."

"You're sure your sister's not a witch?"

"I told you, I've already checked with Dumbledore. Besides, I like being the only one in my family to have the magical world. It makes me feel special."

It was my turn to yawn this time, and I rested my head on top of Cammie's. The scent of her shampoo lingered. "I'm glad you've finally accepted your magical heritage."

"What do you mean?"

"You used to walk around here as if you didn't want to be here. And you'd told me a hundred dozen times that you'd rather be in California with your friends."

She didn't know how good it made me feel when she told me she'd rather be with me because I can take her mind off of Tristan better than any of her American friends.

I yawned again, gaining more drowsiness than her. "Yeah, going to California with you would be really fun."

We were silent some more. "Wow, I'm tired," Cammie finally said.

"Way to break the silence," I teased.

"What time is it?" she grumbled groggily, checking her watch. "Crap, it's twelve."

"Wow," I said. "Yeah, we should probably get to sleep. We have Charms first period tomorrow, and we're writing an essay, too."

Cammie gasped. "We are?"

I laughed silently. "You must've forgotten. But it's okay. If your Charms essay isn't good tomorrow, I'm sure Flitwick will be fine with it."

I could feel Cammie calm down beside me. "Maybe," she said. She yawned and got up. "Either way, we probably should get to sleep."

I nodded and got up. "Yeah, probably."

She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. The smell of her shampoo again. The strong, addicting fragrance of Cammie…

"Night," she said.

"Night," I said.

She let go, and there was a moment that we were just staring into each other's eyes. I wanted so badly to kiss her right then, but I knew it wasn't the time, I knew that it wouldn't be right. I smiled and walked up to my dormitory, knowing that I might have missed my chance.

_Cammie's P.O.V._

Fail. Epic, epic fail. Well, I guess it can't be epic, since I didn't even go for it.

These were the thoughts running through my mind first thing when I woke up in the morning. I knew that I had a chance, because I knew there was something. I just know it. I knew he felt it.

Or maybe he didn't feel it? Maybe my mind's playing games on me, and there really wasn't anything at all.

Ugh. How come I feel the need to analyze every little thing he does? Every little sentence he says, I have to figure out if there's another meaning underlying it. It just about makes me go insane. 

But, to be honest, I was just surprised I remembered it. I mean, how many things did I forget yesterday? Short term memory loss isn't any fun. I barely remember what I did in any of my classes yesterday. And usually I remember.

So, for breakfast, I walked down to have it with Sirius. Lily and Alice both understood my need to be near him because of, well, everything that's happened between me and my ex-boyfriend. And besides, Sirius was my first real friend here at Hogwarts.

To be honest, at breakfast, I was tired, and I wasn't talking as much as I usually would have. It was because of last night. One, I stayed up too late and two, that hug goodnight made me start thinking, and I mean really thinking.

Was it my fault that he just walked away? Should I have made the move on him? I had been the one to initially hit on Tristan…well, kind of. He was hitting on me as well; I was just the one who gave the sign that I wanted him too.

"Man, Cammie," I heard Remus say. I looked up. "Is there something wrong? You're, like, a mute right now."

I shrugged. "Sleepy, I guess."

"Eh, understandable," said Remus. "Sirius can barely form sentences right now, he's that out of it."

"I'll be fine once I get my caffeine," Sirius mumbled. "Where's that coffee pot? If that little first year has it again—"

"This is what makes him so irritable half the time," Remus said to me. "He's addicted. Whenever he doesn't have it, he gets an awful caffeine headache. He'll go crazy one of these days."

"Moony, I can hear everything you're saying," said Sirius.

"Not my fault."

"Yeah, it is! You're saying it!"

"Well, you're listening!"

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Plug my ears with my hands full off the coffee pot and my mug?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "See?"

I giggled. "I might have to take some of that coffee, actually. Hopefully I don't go crazy."

"You try having a caffeine headache and you'll see," Sirius mumbled. I took the coffee pot from him when he was finished and poured myself a glass, putting in some sweetener as well.

"Well, cheers, to that," I said, putting up my mug and clinking glasses with him.

Today went by better. The Charms essay wasn't so terrible. Although I forgot how to spell some words, I had a self-correcting quill so I was okay. Transfiguration went well, too, I guess. McGonagall was understanding enough and, even though she had lost a lot of respect for me over the year because of Sirius, most of it had come back. Even for Sirius. And Herbology was the same, too.

My check in with Pomfrey went okay, and she even told me I was allowed to go back to playing Quidditch. Which, since James was with us, made him really, really happy.

"Finally!" he said. "You can go to our practice tonight! That other Keeper kid wasn't that good."

"No, you're just spoiled because Cammie's too good," said Remus. I was hanging out with the Marauders, of course.

I wanted to be modest, tell them that I wasn't all that good, but I hadn't let a goal in all season so how could I say that?

So, since practice was in half an hour, I changed into my Quidditch clothes, met James in the common room, and walked down to the Quidditch pitch. Holly was already there, along with the rest of the team, and smiled widely when she saw me.

"Yes!" she said. "About time." She flew down and gave me a huge hug.

"Hey, Holly," I said.

"How's your head?" she asked sweetly.

"It's better," I said.

"Great!" she was so enthusiastic that I couldn't help but smile. "We needed you back."

"Yeah," said Lindsay. "That other Keeper let the other house get points!"

I laughed. 

_Sirius's P.O.V._

The week passed by fast, and I was surprised when I found myself waking up late on the next Monday morning. Usually a ritual for me. Instead, I found myself freaking out that I wasn't down at breakfast already with Cammie. I found myself getting ready at such a fast pace that I forgot to wash my face and didn't care about showering. I found myself falling while I was trying to put on my Hogwarts uniform.

I found myself falling down the stairs of the dormitory.

"Sirius?" I heard Alice say. I looked up to see that she was with Frank, about to leave. "What are you doing?"

I groaned and pulled myself up, using the railing for assistance. "So am I not allowed to fall down the stairs or something?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe you could be smart and not run and skip five steps at the same time?"

"Hmm, and maybe you could be less annoying and shut your mouth."

Frank smirked. "Relax, man, you know she's just joking with you."

I closed my eyes and nodded irritably. "What time is it?"

"About eight-fifteen."

"Crap."

I made my way out of the portrait hole, with Alice yelling after me, "Don't fall down!" I ignored her comment. If I fell, then at least it would be for something, not just because I was being my old stupid self.

I made it down to the Great Hall, a thin line of sweat dripping down the right side of my face, from my hairline to my cheek. I wiped if off quickly and walked over to the table calmly, trying to find Cammie in the crowd. I saw her with James.

"And then, McGonagall came," James was saying. "And you know McGonagall. Always pissy. So, she started yelling at us, 'What have you troublemakers done now?', acting as though she were as old as a dinosaur or something. Dinosaurs are old, let me tell you. I mean, they're extinct, aren't they? So she was using this old person voice with us, and I couldn't help but mimic her. Probably not the smartest idea in the book."

"Probably?" said Remus. "You got us all detentions for a week!"

"That wasn't me, that was Wormtail!" said James, looking at Peter. "He was the one who tripped and spilled ink all over McGonagall's new robe."

"I didn't know it was new!" said Peter. "And that was an accident! Do you think I purposely make myself fall or something?"

"I don't know how your mind works," said James, scoffing. Peter rolled his eyes and Cammie giggled.

I took a seat next to Cammie. "Hey," I said nonchalantly, taking the coffee pot and starting to pour myself a mug.

"Hey, Padfoot," said Remus.

"Hey, Moony," I greeted him.

"You guys interrupted my story!" James shouted at me. "I was telling her about the time we put a chicken in McGonagall's room."

"Oh, that one?" I said, laughing. "That one was classic!"

"Where did you guys get a chicken, anyways?" asked Cammie.

"Stole it from Hagrid," I said. "It was probably one of the best pranks we'd pulled in a while, back in our third year."

"I remember you were freaking out, though," said Remus. "Saying something about how you had to go meet your girlfriend, back when you didn't always ditch them."

I shrugged. "I wouldn't ditch my girlfriend now, either."

"Ashley?"

"That was a different case. Ashley got annoying and wouldn't shut up."

"And whose fault is that? We weren't the ones who picked your girlfriend for you."

I sighed. "Shut up, Moony."

"Wow, I'm scared. You told me to shut up."

"I can punch your jaw instead. Which do you prefer?"

Remus sighed and decided to shut up. It was near the full moon that he was truly tired and weary of everyone. He's mostly sarcastic on these days, and then can't find the energy to continue with being sarcastic.

Poor Remus. If only there was a potion or something.

"So is that what happens on the full moon?" Cammie asked me later as we were on our way to class. "He just gets really moody?"

"Kind of like a girl PMSing," I said.

"I doubt it," Cammie argued. "Remus wouldn't cry over the stupid stuff girls cry about."

"Oh, you never know. Remus might be crying over a broken nail."

"Oh, obviously. And then he'll be crying over the fact that his hair doesn't look perfect."

We both laughed. "Of course," I said. Then, I sighed once I entered the Potions chamber.

"Oho!" I heard Slughorn said. I sighed internally. How many times have I complained to various people how annoying that term is? Oho? Who in Merlyn's name ever came up with that?

"Hello, Professor," Cammie greeted him politely.

I just looked over at him. How could I have respect for someone who's always seemed so cowardly in my eyes? "Hey, Slughorn." Besides, since when do I listen to my parents, either?

Slughorn ignored my comment and Cammie and I sat down next to each other. "You could at least try to be nice," said Cammie. "It's not his fault he doesn't notice his overuse of that word."

"Not his fault?" I said. "It's coming out of his mouth. What if I said 'aha' every five seconds? It's just as annoying."

"But, knowing you, you'd be saying it purposefully just to annoy people. It wouldn't annoy me as much then."

I rolled my eyes, smirking. "You know me too well."

"Not by choice. I just listen."

"I listen too."

"I know."

"So, class," said Slughorn once everyone was seated. "I've decided that, even though the Potion's partners are working out perfectly, we'd switch it up, just for the end of the year, so you can't cheat if you're partner's the smart one and you aren't."

I could just feel that comment directed at me. I glared.

"So, everyone's going to have a new partner!" Slughorn announced excitedly. "I've already made the arrangements."

I glanced at Cammie, who was groaning. "New partners?" she mumbled to me. "I just got used to my present one."

I smirked. "Just now? Took you long enough."

"Oho, let's get started then," said Slughorn excitedly. Only he could be excited as something such as new Potions partners. He took out some sort of chart. "Mark will be with Lily. Frank, I want you to work with Lacey."

I could just about see Alice's skin turning red from the corner of my eye.

"Severus, you work with Avery," Slughorn continued. "Delilah will work with Scott. Joseph and Jennifer will work together. James, work with Alice, see if that works out. Remus, go with Peter, see if you can help him out in some sort of way. Greg, you work with Natalie."

It felt like some kind of movie, where, of course, me and Cammie were left to be the last ones, along with two other people in the class.

"Sirius, you be with Millie," said Slughorn. "You seem to work better with the girls, anyways. So, that leaves Cammie to work with Ben."

No. No way.

Of course, it doesn't bother me that I'm with Millie. I've had to deal with bitchy Slytherin girls before, this will be no problem. I'm just concerned about Cammie and Ben.

Ben is in my year. He's not really friends with anyone in our year. All of his friends are in years above ours. He's, well, experienced. And, from what I know of Cammie's experience, she doesn't deal too well with flirts.

Not that she knows that he is one.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: again, not my best work, but I'm sort of rushing through it since this is the second-to-last chapter, and the next chapter will be the last. Hope you enjoy!**

_Cammie's P.O.V._

You're kidding me. New Potions partners? Stupid Slughorn. When you find a good match, you stay with it. That way, the results always turn out good. Sirius and I have been doing really well together.

And now I'm with some guy named Ben? Who's he?

I'm stumped by him, to be honest. When Sirius sighed and got up to move next to Millie, Ben came over to move next to me. He's not hot, but he's not bad looking, either, with dark red hair and a really round face. And he had a tiny bit of acne, too. Just saying.

I was just surprised that he walked over to me with a confident stride.

"Cammie, right?" he said. He had this light, careless voice.

"Yep," I said, sucking in a deep breath through my teeth.

"I'm Ben," he said, smiling, as though trying to be charming. "We haven't met."

"Yeah, I figured," I said. "Who do you hang out with?"

He sat down. "Some upperclassmen. You probably don't know them."

As long as it's not Tristan, we're good. "Yeah, probably not." 

"So, you're the transfer student here, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "That comments getting old, no offense. I've heard it a million times."

"But are you?"

I groaned. "No, I'm not. I just didn't have any friends before this year, okay?"

"Oh, really? That's too bad. I would have been your friend."

I nodded. "Everyone else has said that, too. The line's overplayed."

"But on a good record, it still sounds nice to hear."

"Yeah, I guess."

We were assigned our potion for the class, and I was surprised when Ben offered to get all of the ingredients. I had just nodded, making the fire for the cauldron. Sirius had always made me get the ingredients.

"Okay, let's get this started," he said.

"Yay," I said unenthusiastically.

Ben laughed hollowly. "You sound happy."

"Oh, you bet. This is exactly what I want to do for the rest of my life. Make potions. Joy."

As Ben passed me the rat spleen that I needed to chop up, he said, "Well, then, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged as I started cutting. "I haven't given it much thought, really. Before this year, I was set on returning to the Muggle life and becoming something boring, like a secretary, or…oh! I know! Maybe even an ugly teacher! Then I could've spent the rest of my life grading papers."

Ben laughed. "But now you don't think you're going back to the Muggle world?"

"It's doubtful. I actually like magic now, so maybe I'll just get some boring job at the Ministry."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know, something boring?"

"Well, why don't you try to make your life exciting?"

"Because with all the excitement happening at Hogwarts, I think I might be good for the rest of my life."

"Oh, really?" said Ben. "I would have thought that it would leave you begging for some more excitement. Maybe, I don't know, leading your own life instead of taking the route most taken by every other witch and wizard? Try having fun for a change."

"I'm friends with Sirius Black," I said. "Do you still think I don't have fun?"

He laughed. "Good point."

"Thanks."

We worked on the potion for the rest of class, and did really well, too. Ben and I had conversations here and there, most of which ended with my sarcasm, as I'm always full of some mocking response. At least Ben responded well to my sarcasm. My parents usually just get pissed at me for it.

When class ended, Sirius was at my desk immediately, I could feel an odd tension. "Hey, you ready for Transfiguration?" he asked me.

Trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling tugging at my heart, I said, "Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, yeah," said Ben, standing up and picking up his bag. "You're in Gryffindor, huh?"

"Yeah, she is," said Sirius, answering for me. "Has been for the past five years."

"So we have class together," Ben announced, ignoring Sirius's statement.

"Yeah," I said. The uncomfortable feeling was even bigger now, the tension built up. It was as if there was heat coming off of both of their bodies.

Wait. Why would Sirius even care? We're not dating. We probably never will.

"Come on, Cammie, let's go," said Sirius. I nodded and walked away. Sirius scoffed.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Sirius. "Relax. A weird groanish thingy doesn't always have to mean something."

I smirked. "Groanish thingy?"

"I forgot what it was called!"

"It was a scoff."

"Ugh. Whatever. Know it all."

I rolled my eyes. "You confuse me for Lily."

"Yeah, but you forget that you're also smart. Come on, if you have no friends for four years, it doesn't really give you much alternative to do something besides homework and eat. I'm surprised you didn't get like obese or something."

It was my turn to scoff and roll my eyes. "I go running every single day to keep in shape, you know that."

"Yeah, I do," he muttered. "You made me go running with you once."

"Yeah, well, never again. You were too slow."

"You were too fast."

I sighed. "Whatever. You're just out of shape. Oh! You should do ab exercises with me!"

He just eyed me, as though I was dangerous all of a sudden. "Why?"

"To get back in shape! And, come on, you know girls love guys with six pack abs. Even eight pack abs. You should become, like, a beast!"

"Don't Muggles have a drug that would make me a beast faster? Like, steroids, or something?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure it's illegal."

Sirius groaned. "I need some steroids!"

I rolled my eyes. "That would do some serious creepy shit to you. Don't do steroids. Please."

He sighed. "Fine."

We made it to Transfiguration and took our seats. I noticed Ben walk into the classroom and take the seat two desks behind me.

_Sirius's P.O.V._

I was angry. No, angry isn't even a good enough word. I was dead pissed, so pissed that I'm pretty sure Cammie could feel heat coming off of my body due to red hot pissy anger. I'm pretty sure that if anyone even tried to take my temperature right now, it would be off the charts. That's how mad I was.

Mad. That's not even an intense word. I'm going to make up a new word to describe how mad I am.

Hmmm. I was gloctoractusly perofictorally ferociously angrily pissed.

Well, I didn't make up ferociously or angrily, but gloctoractusly and perofictorally were good words. Yay!

Anyways, Ben was sitting two desks behind me. I recognized all of his moves. His eyes were always set on Cammie, the way they're usually set on girls he's trying to get in bed. He was leaning back in his chair, trying to look cool, with his hands behind his head. He randomly started up a conversation with Lily and Alice, trying to make Cammie jealous.

Cammie couldn't see any of this. He was sitting behind us. Stupid bastard.

James hit me in the back of the head when he walked in with Remus and Peter.

"Way to wait for us back there, Padfoot," said James, pretending to be pissy. No, he wasn't pissy, I was pissy. I was gloctoractusly perofictorally ferociously angrily pissed.

"I walked with Cammie," I said defensively, trying to set aside my never-ending anger.

"She would have waited for us," said James. "Wouldn't you?"

Cammie just gave them one of her odd looks, one that probably took years to perfect. She could have been an actress if it weren't for the fact that she usually broke out laughing after two seconds. "Um, sure, you can believe that."

"Oh, come on! Don't you love us anymore?"

"Sirius and I were having quality time," she said, bending over and hugging me real fast. I laughed and hugged her back. I could see Remus flashing me a warning look, but a warning look for what? What was I going to do, rape her right here? Yeah, right. I don't rape girls. Raping is for the people that never got any because they weren't hot enough.

Bitch, please. I'm hot enough.

"Fine," said James, groaning. Whatever. Let him groan. "Did you at least save us some seats?"

Cammie looked to the left of us, where some Ravenclaws were sitting. "Sorry," she said, shrugging.

"Whatever," said James, walking to the back of the classroom with Remus and Peter.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Immature creeps," I said.

"How are they creepy?" Cammie asked.

I shrugged. "Creep is my new word. I say it for everything."

Cammie laughed. I could see, out of the corner of my eye, Ben looking over and checking her out. I could feel my hands tighten into fists. She wasn't his, she was mine. Mine! He would never, ever, ever get her. I would be the one to hear her laugh forever and ever and ever.

Crap. Am I even considering spending the rest of my life with her?

Commitment. It's scary. I don't know if I'm man enough yet to commit. Or, no, committing to something isn't a man thing, it's a woman thing. Only women like to commit, and those girly men who are ready to settle down. Am I one of those girly men? I don't want to be! I'm a regular, horny man.

And why am I even thinking about spending the rest of my life with her? We're not together.

"Am I a creep then?" she asked me.

"Oh, you're the creepiest, for sure," I said. "But don't tell Peter I said that to you. I told him that he was the creepiest. Shh."

She laughed again, and Ben looked at her again. I was ready to go back there and kick his ass. He deserved it. He does everything, does everyone. Why does he have to go for Cammie? I mean, really? He can get almost anyone, just like me.

"I think Peter would win as the creepiest," said Cammie. "You know it, too."

"No, I don't know it," I said. "I think you know that you're the creepiest and you're too scared to admit it. I know you. You hate admitting to anything."

She smirked and playfully shoved me. "Shut up."

_Cammie's P.O.V._

I soon learned that Ben was a really nice guy. He was actually smart, which I was surprised to hear, and he was also one of Slughorn's favorites. That set me a tiny bit against him at first, but Ben reassured me that it was just because his father was a big person at the Ministry.

"Oh, really?" I said. "What's he do?"

"He works with the sports and games department," said Ben. "Slughorn kind of uses me in hopes to get tickets to the World Cup and such."

"Oh," I said, and his comment made me laugh. "Well, does it work?"

"No," he whisper-yelled. He glanced up to where Slughorn was standing. "My dad doesn't just give free tickets away to anyone. Just to everyone in my family, and my closest friends. Oh, and they're box seats, too. With the Minister."

I cocked my head lightly to one side. "Are you trying to bribe me to be your friend?"

"Is it working?"

Talking to Ben came naturally. I didn't even have to try. I didn't like to try, anyways, because then the conversation always came out forced somehow.

It was when I was talking to Lily one day that I got pissed off.

We were walking around the grounds, and Severus was with us, too. I'm not a big fan of Severus, to be honest. He's really nice to Lily, though, so I just go with that. But, not to mention the fact that it's as though he and the Marauders are sworn enemies, Sirius has just about put his nickname "Snivellus" into my head. Every time I see him, I'm close to blurting that out. Lily blames the Marauders for it. Well, it is their fault.

Lily and Severus always get into these deep conversations, where I always end up feeling left out, because I haven't known Lily as long as she's known Severus. They've been friends since before Hogwarts. Of course, anyone could say the same if me and Casey were together and someone was with us. We always tend to leave other people out for some reason. Not our fault, we've been best friends since Kindergarten.

"Severus, don't," I heard Lily say. I usually zoned out of these conversations, which Lily understood perfectly. I knew she didn't always like it when I came along with her and Severus. She invited me out of pity this time, which was understandable because, for once, I wasn't flagged with Quidditch practice today and the Marauders were going to pull some huge prank and Lily was hanging out with Frank. Those two were getting closer, but no one dared to say anything for fear of jinxing what they obviously have.

"I can do what I want, Lily," Severus scoffed. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do."

"Yeah, but that?" said Lily. "That's a stupid Marauder thing to do, and you know it. You hate the Marauders with a passion."

I looked over to see Severus staring straight ahead. "Nott wants it, okay? I'm not going to tell him I'll get it and then go back on my word. I'm not that kind of person."

"Yeah, but stealing a test?"

"Wait, you're going to steal a test?" I said, looking at Severus.

Severus glanced at me and glanced away. "Nott wants it."

"Yeah, but Nott's stupid. Why don't you just tell him to study?"

"Because he won't listen."

"Why is he so important, anyways?"

He didn't give me an answer, but his eyes flickered violently. I knew it was because he didn't have any friends in his own house, that he just wanted acceptance, but stealing a test was stupid.

After three seconds of not answering, I finally said, "And no, that's not a Marauder thing to do."

Now I could see Severus getting angry. "Well, no one asked for your opinion," he said.

"Well, too bad, you got it."

"Calm down," Lily finally said. "Look, let's get off this topic, okay?"

"Lils, I'm going," said Severus. "I have a lot of homework to do."

I could see Lily looked disappointed and a bit angry, but she nodded, and Severus walked off.

I suddenly felt guilty. "Lily, I'm sorry—"

"Relax, Cammie," said Lily, sighing. "You're just not used to him. It takes a while."

I couldn't do anything but not my head. We continued walking, until Lily said, "So, what's up with you and Ben, huh?"

"Ben?" I said. "We're just friends."

"Right, of course. Just friends."

I rolled my eyes. "You know we're just friends. I don't want a relationship right now."

"You guys flirt all the time, though."

I blanked. "We do?"

Lily groaned. "Oh, Cammie, don't you realize when you flirt?" I shook my head no, and she laughed at me. "You're so inexperienced sometimes."

I rolled my eyes, used to Lily's stupid playful banter. "Explain that, please."

"You are flirting with Ben," she explained slowly. "And you don't know it, either. Don't you realize how that screws you over?"

"Um, no, not really."

"Look, I don't really know anything about Ben, okay? And that's a bad thing. Because I don't know anything about him, I don't know if you should watch out for him or become his friend. It means that, whatever he's done here at Hogwarts, he's done it quietly. No one knows anything about him, except probably Lacey."

"Why would Lacey know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because they went out for a while," said Lily. "Lacey's longest relationship. It lasted three months."

Oh, wow, three months? That's how long I was together with Tristan. Of course, that doesn't really say anything, I guess.

"Oh," was all I was able to say. So Ben was a mystery, huh? I could do this.

So, the next time we had class, I spent the entire time talking to him while we were making a potion.

"You play the guitar?" he asked me after I told him.

"Yeah," I said. "Why? It's not a big deal or anything."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I've been playing forever," I said. "Well, since I was nine, at least. And my sister plays electric guitar."

"You two could start a band," said Ben.

"Yeah, sure," I said. "While she's all the way in America and I'm out here in England. Yes, that would definitely work out."

He laughed at me, showing all of his teeth. "You never know."

I shrugged. "Maybe not." It was then that I noticed a necklace he was wearing, a sort of dog tag necklace that had some words written on it. "Hey, that's a cool necklace."

"Oh, this?" he said, holding it up. "My older sister got it for me."

"What's it say?"

"L'amour dure pour toujours," he said. "It's French for 'Love lasts forever'. My sister's convinced I'm a manwhore."

"Well, are you?"

He just looked at me. "You can figure that out for yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, it's just a question."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I'm just wondering."

He side glanced at me again, smirking. "Well, then, you'll never know."

The bell rang, and Sirius was over at my desk in a minute. I was still gathering all of my stuff, and Ben left before I did. "See you later," he said.

Sirius scoffed at him. Scoffing seemed to be his new thing now, as though he hated all guys. "Relax, Sirius," I said. "He's not that bad."

"That's all you know," he muttered.

"What?" I said.

"Look, can you just stop flirting with him?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm not flirting."

"Yeah, you are."

"Oh, and of course you would know," I said sarcastically. "You flirt with every single girl on campus and you expect me to stop flirting with just one guy? Who are you, my father?"

"Can you just stop flirting with him?" said Sirius. "Please?"

"Why?"

I could feel the heat of the conversation calming, and a pained look crossed Sirius's face. "Just think about it," he said before walking off.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: so this is the last chapter! I couldn't play it out any longer, so I hope you enjoy it. It's kind of short, but I think it works for this. If not, I don't know. I'm already writing a sequel, and I might even put up the first chapter for it today. It has a completely different plot, centered more on James and Lily than Sirius and Cammie, although we'll have some cute parts with them in it too. Hopefully, you liked this story enough to read the next one. **

_Sirius's P.O.V._

Stupid idea. Tell her to think about why I was saying all those things, and then walk away? What was I thinking? Some stupid way to give a hint.

"Come on, Sirius," James was saying. We were making our way to the Whomping Willow. It was a full moon. "Lighten up."

I didn't say anything. He put a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

"Come on," he said. I could tell he was getting angry with me. I didn't care anymore. "This isn't going to be fun unless you lighten up."

"I still can't believe you guys think this is fun," Remus muttered. He was moody and sour right now, and at this moment we were getting along better than ever. I finally realized why he hated to be bothered during this time of month.

"You should lighten up too, Moony," said James, just as Peter transformed into a rat to go and stand on the knot on the tree trunk, paralyzing it. "Let's go."

Remus broke into a full sprint towards the Whomping Willow and made it through the secret passageway before all of us. By the time me, James, and Peter made it to the Shrieking Shack, we could hear the pained cries from above telling us that Remus was undergoing serious pain, the only kind of pain you go through from transforming from human into wolf.

I was still sullen. I sat down on the ripped up, raggedy couch, and let my elbow rest on the arm rest, my cheek resting on my knuckle. I was tense. I was sad. I was mad. I was every other emotion I could think of except for happy. Any happy feelings had disappeared.

If she had even liked me back, I would have known by now. I shouldn't have done that. I just ruined our friendship. I'll never have Cammie as a friend again.

I felt like crying. Crying. What a girl's emotion. I don't cry. Men don't cry, not even the very effeminate ones. Well, maybe them, but not me. I am not an effeminate man. I am a regular, hard, never-show-emotions man. But even in my moments of silence just sitting on the couch, I could feel my eyes growing puffy as I tried to hold back every emotion begging me to shed a tear.

"For Merlin's sake!" James shouted, looking at me. "Get it together! So she doesn't like you, big deal. That's one girl out of, what, the hundreds that go to Hogwarts? Find another one."

I snapped. "Shut up, Prongs!" I yelled, getting to my feet in an instant. "You don't even understand."

"Yeah, you're right, I don't!" said James. "Look at you! You're ready to start bawling at how Cammie doesn't return your feelings, and here I am, trying to win Lily over for the past two years where she hates me with a passion! You don't see me crying."

"That's different!" I shouted, getting closer to him so we were only an inch apart. "Like you said, Lily hates you. At least when you try, there's nothing to lose, only to gain. When I tried, I could either win or lose, and I lost. I effin' lost!"

"So?" said James. "We'd all known you were incapable of keeping a girl best friend, anyways. Now you don't have to keep one at all."

I shoved him hard, and he fell down to the floor, those Quidditch muscles of his being no help. Just as he was getting up, ready to punch me, there was a long, ear-splitting howl coming from upstairs. I heard a whimper, and both James and I turned to see Peter, who was sitting on the couch. "Come on," he whispered. "Forget it for now. Let's go help Moony."

James and I both sighed as we transformed, and Peter was a rat before I was standing on all fours. Another loud howl, and Remus came bounding down the stairs, werewolf and all.

Honestly, I liked helping out Remus like this, being there for him when he needed me most, but for the first five minutes of helping him, I'm scared. Mostly because I know he's not Remus anymore in that vicious, wolf body, and that he doesn't know who I am and can't control what he does to me.

James started prancing up the stairs, and Remus followed, howling at him, or barking or whatever wolfs do. I followed, barking, my tongue hanging out of my mouth for most of it, until Remus turned on me and started chasing me. We mostly kept him busy these nights by switching off and playing tag or some stupid little kid game like that. Hide and seek or something. Remus gets all intense with it, because he's lost his mind for it, but James, Peter, and I just laugh throughout it.

The entire night was okay, and by the end of it, even though I was dead tired without any caffeine to keep me awake, I found myself in a better mood than when I had arrived.

The sun was going to come up soon, we could all feel it. After such an eventful night like this, all I ever wanted to do was go back to the common room and sleep, which I couldn't do because I had classes.

I was too tired to run right now. James and Peter were having fun with all of their little games, and I was lying down on the couch, sleepy out of my mind. Maybe if I got a couple of minutes of sleep, I would be okay for class.

I noticed a shadow over me. Thinking it might just be James, I lifted me head up and was faced with the snout of Remus. I barked loudly and ran off of the couch in record timing, with Remus right on my tail. Just as I reached the top landing, he bit my tail, dragging me back down a couple of steps. I howled in pain, and James was at the top of the landing, watching in his stag form. Peter was on his head.

James hit Remus with his antlers, putting Remus back a couple of steps and freeing me, so I was able to reach the top landing again, and another game of tag had broken out. Remus wasn't on any of them, though. He was only chasing me.

I was cornered in a room before I knew it, and Remus scratched down on me, making me bloody everywhere. One huge scratch across my chest, and another across my face, and another across my back. I was howling, and James was there again, ready to do whatever it took to calm Remus down.

All of a sudden, Remus didn't need calming down. He was coming back, howling silently with pain as he galloped into another room. James and Peter transformed back, and I was whimpering silently.

"Come on, Padfoot," said Peter. "You've got to transform you back. We've got to get you to the hospital wing."

It was a painful transformation, and I could tell that, by the looks of horror on their faces, that my wounds looked even worse in human form than in dog.

They both gave me their shoulders, and I put my arms around their necks as they helped me get downstairs and through the tunnel back to Hogwarts. Peter had to transform back into a rat to press down upon the knot, and James was having a trouble dragging me away, but once we were out of harms way, Peter came crawling back to us and transformed, ready to help me once again.

I passed out before we even reached the castle doors.

_Cammie's P.O.V._

I had given Sirius's statement too much thought. Those simple words, "Just think about it," could simply mean that he didn't want me turning into a slut. Maybe he was just trying to be like my big brother and protect me.

But he wasn't like my big brother. James and Remus were like my big brothers. Sirius was my best friend. That was it. He would never reach big brother potential because I would never love him as I would a big brother. I would love him as something else, something I didn't even want to admit to myself.

I felt that Sirius was avoiding me the next day, because he wasn't waiting for me in the common room, and he wasn't at breakfast, either. None of the Marauders were. Then I remembered that it had been a full moon the night before.

I couldn't help worrying.

"Relax, Cammie," said Lily. "You've just got to relax."

I couldn't relax. I never knew if he was alright on these nights, and it scared me to wake up in the morning and not know where he is at all.

I was starting to calm down some more by the time I reached Defense Against the Dark Arts. Usually, no matter how tired Sirius is, he manages to get some caffeine in his body to make it to classes that day. Even if he was avoiding me, knowing that he was at least still here, still alive was the biggest comfort I could ever have.

But he wasn't there, not even when the bell rang. None of the Marauders were.

I was scared. Lily and Alice couldn't think of anything to cheer me up. No one was coming over to talk to me, and I couldn't figure out if I liked it better this way or not. Sulk in silence or try to act normal with people talking to me.

In the middle of the class, Professor McGonagall walked in, interrupting the lesson. Not that I could even listen to the lesson with all of this worry on my mind. She whispered something into the teachers ear and, with a nod, proceeded to walk over in my direction. Directly to me, actually.

"Ms. Legront?" said McGonagall. "Could I speak to you in the hallway please?"

As if in a trance, I nodded and followed her outside. She stopped a couple of yards away from the door, with it closed, and I halted in my tracks. "What's going on, Professor?" I asked. My voice sounded a little dead, mostly because I was frightened with what was going on. First no Sirius, now McGonagall's talking to me in the hallway?

"There's been an accident," she said, and I could tell that even she was sad.

"What sort of accident?"

"A hippogriff accident," she told me. "I'm so sorry, dear, but Mr. Black is up in the hospital wing right now being treated for the attack."

Immediately, my heart started beating heavily, and I found it hard to contain the tears welling up in my eyes. "What?"

"A hippogriff accident. Mr. Potter said it was completely his fault, he walked up to the hippogriff without bowing first, so no charges will be held against the professor."

"Is Sirius okay?" I asked, my voice thick trying to hold back my sobs.

"Don't worry," said McGonagall. "He's alive. No permanent damage, except a scar or two might be left."

Even knowing he was okay and would be okay scared me. I blinked hard, and tears started running out of my eyes. I was taking quick, uneven breaths, but my sobs were probably heard from back in the classroom.

"You can visit him now, if you like," said McGonagall. "He's not awake, though. Tell Madame Pomfrey that I gave you the okay."

I nodded and made my way for the hospital wing. My eyes were red and puffy, probably streaming eyeliner down my cheeks, and I couldn't stop crying, couldn't stop the everlasting sobs that made their way out of my mouths and into the dead empty, echoing hallway.

I made it up to the hospital wing to find James, Remus, and Peter surrounding a bed, Sirius's bed. I walked up to it, and James heard me. He got up and enveloped me in a hug, and I was crying onto his shoulder, leaving it tear stained.

"He's okay, Cammie," he whispered to me. "He's fine. He's just sleeping."

I couldn't stop. All these pent up sobs were escaping, I was in hysterics, I could barely even open my eyes. I heard someone else get up, and could then feel James passing me on to Remus.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "It's my fault, I'm so sorry."

"It-it's not y-your fault," I stuttered. "Don't be stupid."

"It is my fault," said Remus. "I was the one who attacked him, not some hippogriff." 

"It's n-not y-your fault," I repeated. I sniffed and Remus hugged me even tighter.

I finally sat down in another empty chair by the bed, staring at Sirius, watching him breath, in, out, in out.

Just the sight of that made me calm down. He was okay. He was truly okay.

But there was this one scratch on his face that still had me worrying. Remus assured me that it was the least bad scratch he had, that it wouldn't leave a scar, but it was still scary. My best friend, in a bed, all scratched up.

Remus kept telling me he was sorry. I kept telling him to shut up.

I don't even know how long I sat there in silence, just watching Sirius, but I never grew tired of it. Just his chest rising up and falling down, his tiny twitches, his subtle moans. I couldn't figure out why I was so content with just being here.

Hours passed, and an entire day could have gone by and I wouldn't have noticed. My stomach growled, and I didn't want to go to lunch, even though I was invited to head down with James and Remus and Peter. I wanted to stay up here.

I sat right next to his face, his head twitching there right before me. I reached out to hold it. His fingers curled around my own, making my heart skip a beat. It was only when he started to move a little more, twitch a little more, that he spoke out my name in a mumbled manner. "Cammie?"

"Yeah?" I said softly but hurriedly, hoping this moment wouldn't pass.

His eyes fluttered and he was awake. "Cammie," he said, sighing with relief.

"Hi," I said, almost feeling overwhelmed with emotion, wanting to cry again. I had no more tears to give away, though. My body must be dehydrated by now.

He didn't say anything, he was just staring into my eyes, and I couldn't break the sight. I was staring right back into his. "I'm really glad you're here," he said.

"I'm just glad you're alright," I said, a sob breaking through my voice.

"No, Cammie, don't cry," he said softly. "I'm fine. I can leave here tomorrow, probably. Don't worry. I'm not dead."

"But you could be," I said. "James told me you passed out before making it to the front doors of Hogwarts."

"That was then, though," said Sirius. "Let's not focus on the past. The good news is, I'm not dead, I'm fine. You have nothing to worry about."

I nodded, and then hugged him the most I could while he was under the sheets. He hugged me back. "Don't worry," he whispered in my ear. "I'm fine."

I sat back down in my chair, but Madam Pomfrey came bustling about and told me to leave, telling me that she had to check up on Sirius. I nodded and left, not being able to say anything.

I couldn't even tell him I had thought about what he had said to me.

_Sirius's P.O.V._

So we're still friends. Whatever I said hadn't changed a thing at all.

I couldn't even tell if I was happy or not. So many thoughts roamed through my head that I couldn't keep track of what I was thinking anymore. Would I want her to know how I felt about her if she didn't feel the same way about me? I didn't know what to do.

Cammie came back to visit that night, and we talked, but it was stupid, casual conversation. She left at nine, after only an hour. I couldn't help but miss her, even though our conversation had been boring as hell. I just wanted her, even if we weren't talking. All I wanted was her.

I had it so bad right now.

All I can think about or dream about is her. I can imagine her everywhere I go, I can imagine her touch on my hand, her hugs around my neck, I can even imagine what a kiss with her would be like.

I'm hallucinating, going crazy. This has never, ever happened with me before. Do I even want it to happen with me? This is insane! If it's not love, then I should probably check into a mental institute. It's pure torture, every minute of it.

And yet, I don't think I'd trade it for the world.

Cammie didn't come in to visit the next day and, just as I had predicted, I was let out. James, Remus, and Peter were all in class, and I was told that I just needed a day of rest in my dormitory.

Please. A day of rest? Boring. It wouldn't even be peaceful with the loud thoughts in my head.

Instead, I walked down to the lake. Who cared if the day was dreary and cold and cloudy, maybe even a little drizzly? I was fine with the weather. The lake's always beautiful, with the mystery of what lies in it. I can't even describe what I like so much about it.

I saw someone sitting by the lake, though, their knees curled up to their chest and their toes trying to dig into the grass and failing.

What was Cammie doing, skipping class? She had only ever skipped class once, and that was with me.

I walked over and placed the ever-so-present smirk on my face. "Skipping class, Ms. Legront? Who would've thought?"

She just peered up at me, not even surprised. "I just didn't feel like going today," she said softly.

It was that voice that had me right there. I didn't care anymore, about whether she knew or not. Why should I care? I don't need to care! And even if she doesn't like or love me back, at least it'll be out in the open and it won't be a secret anymore.

I sat down right next to her. "Cammie, I need to tell you something."

She looked at me. Just one look that made my heart falter. Her blue eyes. I'd never before noticed how deep they were. She looked truly sad at that moment, a sadness that I didn't know I'd ever be able to fix. But I wanted to fix them. I wanted to be there for her.

I took a deep breath. "Look, Cammie…I'm in love with you, okay?"

I screwed it up. It wasn't even romantic. Being by a lake is too cliché. Maybe I should have taken her up to the common room and told her in front of a warm fire, like I'd had the chance to do so long ago, so many times before. No, that's too cliché too. Maybe I should have told her over the summer? No. When would she be in England for the summer? She hates the cloudy weather, and this was something I would never be able to tell someone over a letter or even a Muggle telephone.

There was a moment of silence. "I can't stop thinking about you," I whispered. "And I know it's all wrong, me saying it now, when we've never even dated or kissed at all, but I can't help it. I'm in love with you. And I want you to give me a chance."

I caught sight of her eyes again, and I could see that the sadness had been replaced by surprise. "You love me?" she said quietly. I nodded. I was about to walk away when she hugged me tightly. "I love you too."

Again, my heart skipped a beat. "You do?" I said, my voice completely surprised. She nodded and smiled. I couldn't help but smile too. Our hug broke apart, and I looked her in the eyes. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. We'll go slow. I promise. I won't make you do anything."

She just smiled. "Going slow is a little boring though," she said, giggling. Merlin, I loved her laugh. She stood up, and I stood up with her. She just started hugging me tightly, burying her head in my shirt. I put my head right by her head, and kissed her softly on the cheek, right by her lips. She took her head out of my shirt, smiled with a faint laugh on her lips, and leaned in on tiptoe to kiss me on the lips.


End file.
